Live with me Forever
by LoverDreamerWriter
Summary: Jennifer Rose has returned to Hogwarts for her very last time with a broken heart. Last year, she had broken up with her boyfriend, Brandon, and now she dreads having to see him again. But something has changed in her ex lover, he isn't like he used to be


.Prologue -

The sun had just risen to the horizon and everyone in the house on Wilkie Rd was sound asleep. But lying in a half sun-lit room, Jennifer Rose woke up once again to face reality. _Why did I have to be so stupid, _Jennifer thought_, if only I had thought twice about what I was doing._

Tears started running down her soft, tan face. That face once glowed with happiness but after her mistake she hasn't glowed since. She pushed herself up in bed with her elbows and wiped a couple of tears from her face.

"You can't cry, not now, it's the first day of school" She looked back over her shoulder a bit to see what the time was, 3:00 A.M. "God, it's to early to get up" and she laid down back in bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

Jennifer closed her eyes and just has she did so, she opened them again with a shock. Her heart had skipped a beat and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. Just like every other time she closed her eyes, the face of the boy she lost was clearly visible in her head.

"NO, NO, NO, stop it. Stop thinking about him!" She was scared and breathing hard but didn't realize she again had tears glistening down her face. Just then her dog, Sweets, hopped up onto the bed and started pawing her arm. Jennifer knew that she wanted her belly rubbed so she said OK and Sweets laid down beside her.

Jennifer laughed at the sight of her dog lying there waiting for a belly rub. It was like Sweets always knew when she needed company, or when she was sad. At the thought of that she felt a smile spread across her face for the first in weeks. Sweets was getting restless and was really wanting her belly-rub, so Jennifer started rubbing on her stomach.

"You always know when to comfort me, don't you?" Sweets, at the sound of her voice wagged her stubby tail and flung her head back onto Jennifer's chest to look up at her master with happiness.

Chapter 1-

Jennifer woke at the sound of her alarm going off, she had finally gotten back to sleep last night after writing and pacing in her room for hours. She had thought too much and her head was aching, also from the fact that she cried most of the night as well. She didn't want to go back to school not after last years memories. It was to much to bare. She never thought that she would do something that stupid and leave him standing there without nothing to say. She never meant for it to end that way, and besides why did she ever break up with him in the first place. She couldn't remember, the only thing she could remember was the look in his eyes and the way she felt. The way she still feels, awful, alone, nothing to live for...

She broke off from her thoughts to the sound of her parents waking up down the hall. She couldn't think about this now, she had to get up. Though, how much she dreaded getting up and facing the day ahead, she drug herself out of bed and into some clothes. She went to her mirror and looked at her reflection: A tall slim looking girl with tan skin as soft as any, eyes brown to match the shimmer of brown in her hair that lay just below her shoulders. Her face was round and her cheeks was just a little chubby but slimmed out to fit her face. She was a girl many guys adored and many girls admired. But why, she always thought, why did guys like her and why did girls always want to be in her shoes? Jennifer didn't know but what she did know was that she was alone. She took her brush and combed through her hair, put on her make-up, made her bed and went down for breakfast.

When she came into the kitchen the smell of pancakes filled her nose. Other than writing and reading, eating was one of her favorites things to do. She sat down at the bar and her mom asked her how many she wanted.

"Three please!" Jennifer answered

"Did you sleep well last night?' Her dad asked as he walked into the kitchen and settled himself beside her at the bar. "I thought I heard you last night."

" Yea, I sleep fine but I did get up and do some writing last night around three." she replied to her father.

Her father and mother looked at her for a moment. Her father with his hazel eyes and her mother's with the same brown eyes as her. She tried to ignore the glare her parents were giving her so she started eating her pancakes.

Finally her mom broke the silence between them all.

" You have been doing a lot of writing lately. Ever since you came back from school you haven't hardly been out of your room, only to eat and go to the bathroom. Im starting to get worried."

" I've had a lot on my mind lately and I just want to get it down." She didn't lift her head up from her plate to meet her mother's eyes. She twirled her fork around her sausage

"What happened to Brandon over the summer, he seemed like a nice boy?" Asked her father. She didn't reply but widened her eyes at the sound of his name. She had avoided that name all summer long, she even threw away any of her friends' letters, sending the owl back with nothing. That name was the name of the guy she lost, the guy she witnessed the first real kiss of her lifetime, the guy she loved and adored. Now she was alone because she didn't have him with her. To hear his name now, she couldn't bare it. She wanted to burst into tears and tell her parents everything, about how she had lost him and the black hole that was left in her heart from where their love for each other had been. The darkness that covered her entire body was slowing consuming her thoughts and pulling her down with its pity. Her parents wouldn't believe that their 17 year old daughter was actually in love. They would think it was stupid to cry over just one guy. She held back her tears and the emotion in her voice to tell them that they broke up.

"No, we broke up" she said straining to keep her voice normal.

"Why?" her mother asked

" We just did okay. It's nothing big. We just decided to give it a break that's all." Her voice was a bit more stronger than she had intended.

"Ok" her mother seemed a little stocked. "Have you gotten your trunk ready to go? We are about ready to leave and if we don't in the next..." Her mom paused to look at the clock on the wall, "...20 minutes you will have no way to getting on Hogwarts Express."

" Yes, it is all done, everything is there, books and all." Jennifer replied calmly as she got out of her chair and walked herself back to her room to gather the last of her things.

She rummaged around her room, finding a couple of things she had missed. Her make-up bag was laying on her dresser, she picked it up and neatly put it in her trunk. "What else?" she asked herself, "I've got my books, my wand, my clothes... Oh.. I need my calender." She spun around, walking over to her calender with Orlando Bloom printed on each page, a British actor that she absolutely adored. She knew all his movies and the ones that wasn't even due to come out until next year. She placed it on top of the rest of her things, closed her trunk, and started dragging it down the steps.

When she came back her mother had pulled out her wand and was cleaning the kitchen easily and quickly. She walked passed her mother, to the front door to sit down her trunk. Just as she did so there was a huge crash in the kitchen and soon after the sound of her mom's swearing echoed though the house.

"DAMN THIS WAND!" her mom said as Jennifer walked back into the kitchen to see what had happened. Her mother had made the frying pan go flying across the room and smash into the window. She had never been that good with spells for cleaning and rarely used them. She was clumsy with those type of spells and only those. She was a natural at any other and could do any spell with her wand, but when it came to cleaning spells she just couldn't do it.

Jennifer smiled at the anger on her mom's face. She sat down on the floor to pet Sweets who had just came out from under the table, woken up by the crash. After some more swearing her mother said a quick spell and the window repaired itself just as quickly as it had been broken. Her mother then finished cleaning the kitchen without her wand.

–––

Her dad took her trunk to the car as Jennifer and her mother walked out the door. Suddenly, she remembered that she had forgotten her writing book up in her room.

"Hold on, I forgot my notebook." She said turning around and hurrying back up the steps.

"Make it quick" her dad yelled after her. "We don't have much time!"

She barely heard her father's last words before slipping through the front door and up to her room. Sweets was lying on her bed when she entered and groggily rased her head when she came over to say bye.

"You be a good girl, Ok, I love you." She gave her dog a kiss on the head. Then she turned to her desk and grabbed her writing book .

She settled herself in the car, out of breath from running through the house. Her writing book in her hands, she looked down at it, the only thing that has kept her going all summer long was this notebook and the ability to write. To write and to read was the things that kept the darkness from pulling her closer to its liking. She wrote because, first of all, she liked it but then again she was put into another world without the darkness and the dreadful loss of the one she loved. The fact that she could write and read took her away from her reality and into the reality of someone else. She never could really explain how she felt about this, but she did know she felt very strongly for her little writings and the books that she read.

The thoughts and the visions that always haunted her every where else went away when she was writing or reading. She would never once think about that dreadful day that haunted her dreams. She would write for hours at a time not once remembering the moments she had been with him. She would read even more, book after book, she would read about any fiction she could get her hands on. She loved it, reading about someone else's reality and how they worked it all out.

Jennifer looked out the window , but didn't see anything to her liking until they pulled into the parking lot of King's Cross. She got out of the car and walked with her mother and father to the train that would take her to Hogwarts. She was standing with her parents talking to them when a familiar voice called out her name.

"Jennifer!" the familiar voice cried out as she turned around to see her best friend running toward her smiling.

" Its wonderful to see you again!" Chasity said as she flung her arms around her. It was great to finally see her again and Jennifer was delighted to have her as company.

"Wonderful to see you too!" She said as the embrace faded.

Chasity was taller than her and just as beautiful. Her blonde hair had grown over the summer but was no longer than her's. Her baby blue eyes sparkled through her glasses.

"Guess who I go with now?" She asked with excitement in her voice.

"Who?" Jennifer asked while they walked away from her parents – but not before she had gave them a hug and watched them disappear into the crowd – did she turn back to Chas.

"James." Chasity almost melted at the sound of his name.

"James? Who is he, I've never heard of him?" She was confused at the sound of a unfamiliar name.

"You will get to meet him in a minute. He's saved us a seat on the train. Oh Jennifer you will love him. He is sweet, cute, funny..." She went on and on about Jay and how great he is. Jennifer tuned out her friend for a moment to look around for anybody else she knew but before she could find anyone, he came into view and her mind went blank. He looked even better than the last time she had seen him, his hair was longer and his style was darker. His eyes were the same, beautiful hazel eyes that looked black from the distance between them. She wanted to run up to him and hug him, tell him that she was sorry and that she loved him so much, but she just couldn't.

"Look Jennifer, it's Brandon! Lets go say hey, you know you want to see him after not seeing him all summer long."

"Chas.. No.." But it was to late, she had already gotten Brandon's attention and he was walking over to them. She had no choice now, she had to face him. Why? Why now, couldn't this wait until we got back to school.

"Hey" his voice was deeper and more calm than Jennifer had expected. She keep her head down not wanting to meet his eyes, not to look at him cause if she did, she would regret what she would do next.

"Hey Brandon, long time no see!" Chasity was excited to see everyone again.

"Yea, really." he said. Jennifer started looking around again for someone, anyone that could get her away from him. Then she saw the prefect person she was wanted to see.

"Harry!" Jennifer called out and walked past Brandon and Chasity towards the guy that had saved her day!

Harry turned around to meet Jennifer with a smile.

"Hey!" he said still smiling at her. "Have you seen Ron anywhere around lately?"

"No, but I can help you look for him. I really don't want to be over there with Brandon. You remember what happened last year? I feel really bad about it and I just don't want to be around him right now if you know what I mean."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. I was there last year with you after it happened, but you know Im here for you. Was then, and still am now." He smiled.

"Thanks a lot. You are the only one who knows about the break up besides Brandon." Jennifer sighed. She then turned around and called out to Chasity.

"Chas!" She looked over to meet her eyes. "Im going with Harry I'll catch up with you later ok"

"Ok" Chasity said.

She went to turn back around to Harry when Brandon caught eye contact with her. For a spilt second his eyes blazed at her with angry and yet some type of emotion she had never saw before. They darted to Harry. In a insist, he grabbed her arm and started to pull her away.

"Lets go"

"Fine with me." Jennifer turn around and walked away with Harry. Until they were inside the train, Jennifer sensed a nasty glare on their back the whole time.

Chapter 2-

"Why did you say that?" Jennifer asked as they walked down the long hall, Harry spotted an empty compartment and seized it.

"Say what? Oh you mean the reason I pulled you away?" He hoisted his backpack up onto the storage rack above, Jennifer sat down, hugging her notebook close to her chest. Harry then sat down opposite of her and meet her eyes with concern.

"I didn't like the way he looked at me," his eyes flickered, " seemed as if he didn't want me talking to you and his eyes were just.." He broke off and looked out the window. Jennifer was tempted to grab his arm, she sat her notebook down next to her before making the decision to keep her hands to herself. Instead, she rested her elbows on her knees and clasped her hands together. " Just what, Harry?"she asked.

"It was like he was threatening me to stay away from you or something. They were black.. cold, no life was in them at all." He looked back at her and their eyes met.

She never realized how beautiful and warm his eyes were, light green with a dark rim around them, Jennifer hinted a bit of silver mixed in, they stood out so much against his round rim glasses. After seeing his eyes with a new feeling, she couldn't help but scan the rest of him.

His messy dark brown hair fell around his face and stuck up in certain places, his skin seemed so soft, not to mention lighter than hers, his lips were beautiful being slightly parted at the time she couldn't help imagining what it would be like to kiss them... Jennifer shook her head, this wasn't the time to be thinking about that. Harry was just a friend, nothing more, she met his eyes again and she clasped her hands more tightly together in order to keep herself from touching that adorable face. She cleared her throat.

"Frankly, I don't care, I mean, I hate to say it but I don't go with him anymore, I can hang out with who I want and if I want to go with you then I will." Jennifer choked on her last words, his eyes were pure torture, they seemed to smile at her, mocking her ignorance. She sat back in her seat, "I.. I..mean... well, you know..." she gestured her hand towards Harry and he gave a small chuckle, he leaned up and took her hand, "You don't have to explain, I understand." Jennifer gulped down what seemed to be her heart that had just jumped up to her throat when he touched her. She gave a weary, wide-eyed smile, she stared at their hands together and watched as Harry started running his thumb across her knuckles. Her stomach did a back flip and Jennifer wouldn't have been surprised if it had kicked her heart back up to her throat. She quickly swallowed it back down before taking in a big gulp of air.

"Jennifer," Harry's voice made her bring her focus upon him, he looked into her eyes and she tried to focus on his but the steady caressing of his thumb was making her vision blur with mix feelings, a new uncontrollable desire for him. She took in another big gulp of air in hope that most of it would reach her brain so she would able to focus, then glued her eyes to his. "Yes," she said, her voice a little high. Harry lowered his eyes slightly before reconnected them,

"There's... well... there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

Jennifer straighten up a bit in her seat, Harry stopped moving his thumb across her knuckles, "What is it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well... I...for a while I've..." his voice broke with all the stuttering, he ran his free hand through his hair, making it even more tousled than before. Jennifer felt her lips curl into a small grin, he looked so cute when he was nervous.

"Harry!" Jennifer jerked her hands from Harry's and sat back in her seat. She watched as Harry's hands fell onto his knees and his eyes turned to the door. She followed his gaze to see Ron standing in the doorway. He stared at them for a minute. "Well.." he smiled

"Don't even," Harry pointed at him with narrow eyes. Ron threw up his hands, "I wasn't going to say anything." He plopped down beside Harry.

"So, where's Hermione?" Jennifer perked up.

Ron waved his hand up in the air, "Still tending to some second years, I swear she doesn't know when to quit." He rolled his eyes, slumping lower in his seat, he sighed. Jennifer made an attempt to get up and grab her backpack from above to get her pen so she could write a bit. When she sat back down, Ron's smirk caught her eye.

"What are you smiling at?" Harry asked, Ron looked back and forth between him and Jennifer before giving an answer.

"You two are just..." he paused, the smirk slid off his face and his eyes narrowed in on Jennifer.

"Just what Ron?" Jennifer stared back into his misty brown eyes. He took in a breath, ready to answer but then let the breath out in a small sigh. Then he attempted to answer again this time succeeding by pointing a finger at her and saying, "Wasn't you with Brandon last year?" Jennifer's breath stopped when she heard the name out loud, her grip on her pen tightened. She stared horrified at Ron, silently trying to gasped for air and answer him at the same time, but speech for her right now wasn't a choice, she didn't know what to say, that name paralyzed her from head to toe and the only thing she was capable of doing was allowing the tears to build up in her eyes. Her brain wasn't capable of giving an answer, let alone her mouth. She was finally able to move when a warm touch contacted with her hand. Her eyes were ripped from Ron, who by the way seemed very far away, to Harry who undoubtedly greeted her gaze warmly. His green eyes shone of concern and reassurance, silently telling her the name was of no harm to her.

_Breathe_, a voice calmly said inside her head, it sounded much like Harry's, she obeyed sucking in a large amount of air. Her body relaxed and without even knowing she did so or that her mind recommended it, she turned back to Ron and said, "We broke up the end of last year." her words faltered a bit but she calmly took in a breath and slowly released it. She felt Harry's hand squeeze her loosened fist and slide off.

"What! Why!" Ron's voice got high with shock. Jennifer and Harry exchanged smirks, Jennifer chuckled, that would have to be the first time she had actually laughed all summer. It felt good to have it back, she was beginning to forget the sound.

"Listen, I was wrong in doing so, I have grieved over it all summer and punished myself in the process," The laughter quickly left her system and the same dread flooded over her again. She glanced at both of them, Harry locked their eyes, emotions ran through his eyes like a pack of wolfs on the pursuit for their meal, she couldn't identify them, but one she did catch was a hint of anger. Unable to tare her eyes from Harry's intense stare, she continued talking, "I made a mistake, I know that now," Harry's last emotion had to be shock because Jennifer was able to disconnected their eyes. She returned her gaze to Ron, tears started to swell up in her eyes as she spoke, "I promised myself that I would get him back," she started to choke, "I don't know if you'll understand or not but I need him, I want him back so much." She hastily wiped away a lose tear. She turned her gaze out the window, avoiding the deadly green eyes that was slowly burning a hole into her. " I thought I was doing the right thing, following my heart, thinking that if I just got away for a little while then everything would be ok but then..." she drew herself in closer, trying to cuddle to herself, to comfort herself in her own time of need. "My heart crumbled and with it came a hole, a endless black hole, that is slowly sucking me in and if I don't make up the mistake then before long I'll be nothing more than an endless pit of dread and nothingness." She turned back to Ron and Harry. Ron sat back in his seat, lost of words, but Harry, he sat up staring at Jennifer with a demanding look in his eyes.

"Don't say that." he whispered, his eyes narrowed.

"I wish I could." Jennifer responded with the last of her breath, before tears, one by one, fell down her face.

They sat in silence as the train tugged along, getting closer and closer to the castle, and what would be her very last year at Hogwarts. Jennifer cried silently as Harry watched motionless, when the trolley came by Ron got a bundle of candy, with a little help from Harry. He offered some to Jennifer but she just shook her head render less of speech. Her crying soon ceased when Hermione suddenly appeared in the doorway with a bushy tailed cat in her arms that looked like someone slammed a door right in its face. "Why so quite?" Everyone took the question as rhetorical as she sat down beside Jennifer, she could hear the cat purring madly in Hermione's lap. Hermione sighed heavily, leaning her head back against the seat and closing her eyes, "Those seconds years are the worst I have seen yet."

"What did they do?" Harry questioned bluntly, not really eager to know the answer, just trying to make conversation. Jennifer still felt his eyes upon her, studying her every move. She avoided the stare as she averted her still wet gaze to Hermione. "Oh, just tried to jinx a couple of first years, wanted to be a bully, Slytherins of course... probably envy Malfoy..." her voice trailed off as she rolled her eyes, "but eventually I sat them straight."

"With one of your lectures, I suppose." Ron's deep voice echoed in the compartment, Hermione's sharp brown eyes focused in on Ron with an irritable look but said nothing to him instead she turned to face Jennifer. She began to open her mouth, but when her eyes connected with Jennifer's, her mouth sealed shut again. "Jennifer, what's wrong, you look like you've been crying?" Jennifer lowered her eyes from her and wiped away the last bit of wetness in her eyes. "Yeah, she has," Ron chimed in, concern whipped around his voice.

"Why?" Hermione returned her focus on Ron, who apparently was taking to answering Jennifer's questions, which she felt very grateful for. Harry, on the other hand, remand silent, but still she could feel the intense green stare of his eyes upon her.

"Her and Brandon broke up," Ron let out a slow sigh, "She's devastated."

"Awe, honey," Hermione placed an arm around Jennifer's shoulders and drew her into a small friendly embrace. The touch was soothing and Jennifer felt a sense of comfort come from the embrace, it felt good to be handled as such after a whole summer of despair. But though she was thankful for Hermione's comfort, she had a sinking desire for it to be Harry in the place of Hermione, for it to be Harry's arms wrapped securely around her, to hold her in her time of need,

"It'll be alright," Hermione shook her gently, "there's plenty of fish in the sea." Jennifer smiled at this statement and suddenly regained her voice,

"My mom used to say that." She looked up at Hermione, who grinned at her. She then sat up straighter allowing Hermione's arm to slide off her shoulders. "And you know, now that I think about it, she was right." She held her head up boldly and finally met Harry's stare. He leaned back a bit from her abrupt change in eye contact but met her gaze fully. She saw an amount of emotion in his eyes and what seemed to be a lot of thinking going on behind it, but after a moment of silence, he smiled at her. She returned the gesture with even a brighter smile and his eyes lit up with ecstasy.

"So, what do you think I should do?" Her voice came back strong as she turned to Hermione for an answer. "You think I should wait for another hot looking fish to swim into my path, or go searching for one?" Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but a very warm and smooth voice broke in,

"Wait." Jennifer slowly returned her gaze to Harry with upraised eyebrows, "Is that so," she questioned him skeptically, Harry nodded at her, his eyes were playful now, she continued, a smile creped onto her face, "You think I should sit around and wait for some hot bloke to pass my gaze. Surely, you must be mistaken, have you forgotten who I am?" Jennifer pressed a hand to her chest. Harry laughed and lowered his head.

"He's closer than you think." Ron implored, Jennifer looked at him through slightly narrowed eyes. She understood completely what Ron was putting in between the lines.

"Really, may I suggest a word of advice, my friend?" Ron met her gaze with confusion, Jennifer leaned in closer to him, "Your's has been caught on her tail-fin for a while now and you haven't the courage to turn around and meet them!" Harry bursted out in laughter, Hermione only smiled with lowered eyes, stroking Crookshanks. Jennifer sat back, pleased with her advice and with the look on Ron's face.

"Jennifer does have a point there, mate!" Harry choked out, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron ignored the gesture, "What are you trying to say, that someone does like me?" Ron asked staring at Jennifer with a befuddle look. He didn't get an answer right then because the train stopped and that was the sign that they arrived at Hogwarts. Still smiling, Jennifer stowed away her notebook and pen in her backpack and threw it over her shoulder.

"What do you write in that thing?" Harry's voice rang in her ear, she turned around on the spot, her face came awfully close to his, she took a step back, then shook a finger in his face, "I don't think so, mister," She playfully teased him with her eyes, he smiled, grabbing her hand and lowering it from his face. The reaction made her jump but she regained herself quickly, she wasn't very eager to have him pull away. "And may I ask why?" his eyes challenged her, she took a step forward accepting the proposal for a challenge.

"What's inside that notebook defines me. I don't let just anyone read it." She lowered her voice so that only he could hear. His green eyes looked down at her and his lips came dangerously close to hers, too close. He bent down a little to where his lips were level with her ear, his breath teased on her skin as he spoke, "What does someone have to do in order to read this definition?" Chills ran up and down her spine at the cool tone of his voice and the warm breath that flirted with her ear. She paused for a moment, considering the best answer that would render him speechless not to mention make her victorious . He returned to his natural position and calmly awaited a reply, in the meantime, he played with her fingers. Jennifer knew that if she didn't answer quickly or get her hand away from his tantalizing touch, that would be admitting defeat and that wasn't something she was willing to take. She freed her hand from his playful one and brung it up to his shoulder, she then stood on tip toe and mocked his gesture by whispering in his ear,

"They have to prove to me they want to know the real person inside." She made sure that he got as much chills as she did by slowly running her hand behind his neck, through his hair and when she backtracked her movements, she made sure that just the mere touch of her fingertips grazed his neck. It seemed to work, because when she return her hands to herself and met his eyes, he seemed to be silently cursing her. With that, she smiled, accepting her victory, she turned to leave with Hermione by her side. She walked with her head held high with pride and didn't turn to see if Harry and Ron were following or not, but the footsteps and murmurs that came from behind indicated that they were close on their heels.

Her mind switched to other views, she knew who liked Ron, she wouldn't admit that she did, but Hermione has had a little crush on Ron for a while now. This year they were going to get together, if it was the last thing Jennifer would do, she was going to get them together. She looked over at Hermione, she walked with her head held high, while securely holding Crookshanks. She was a lovely girl, with brown wavy hair that flooded down to only her shoulders in a frizzy bundle, her skin was a natural pale and her lips were of neutral pink. Jennifer spotted a few freckles here and there on her face, but other than the frizziness in her hair, she seemed to be a quite attractive girl and she had the brains to go along with it.

They stepped out into the crisped night air, Jennifer's eyes immediately raised up, stars sheeted the night sky with beauty, few clouds drifted around but not enough to cover the moon that was only a crescent. A brisk wind blew, and this was enough to make Jennifer rub her arms. She and Hermione stopped at a nearby carriage and turned to see where Ron and Harry were. When she didn't spot them, she asked Hermione, "Where did Ron and Harry get to?"

"Don't know... maybe they've gone off with some friends." Hermione answered vaguely.

"Guess so." Jennifer said with a disappointed sigh. She turned her back onto the dying crowd to follow Hermione inside the opened carriage but before she could get her foot on the first step someone called out her name. She sought out the voice, landing on Harry and Ron who were just a few carriages down from them. Jennifer smiled gleefully and hoisted herself onto the first step and popped her head inside the carriage, "Hermione, Ron and Harry has gotten another carriage for us."

"What?" Hermione got up and Jennifer backed herself from the carriage to allow Hermione a pathway out. She stepped down, Jennifer pointed in the direction of where Harry and Ron stood with a smile, "See, right down there." Hermione squinted through the crowd, then smiled, she looked at Jennifer and they both giggled at each other like old friends.

"They are so sweet sometimes, even Ron." Hermione said while they walked their way over to the carriage. Hermione hopped in first with Ron right behind her. Jennifer reached out for the doorhandle attending to get in herself but Harry beat her to it and opened it for her. Then he held out his other hand to obviously help her in. She stared at him, he was smiling at her with the warmest and shyest one yet.

"What are you doing?" she asked before thinking other wise.

"Can't I help a friend into the carriage. I am a gentleman you know." He said still in the same position.

"Apparently so." She smiled and took his hand. It was warm and strong, she didn't want to let it go once she was in the carriage. After settling herself beside the window opposite of Hermione, Harry climbed in and sat beside her.

"Harry is a real gentleman, isn't he Jennifer." Hermione said looking over at her. "To bad he couldn't be a gentleman for me, or at least someone could." She glared at Ron who was totally unaware until Jennifer giggled.

"What?" Ron asked turning his attention to her.

"Didn't you here what Hermione said?" Harry asked. Ron's attention now turned to Harry and his eyes beamed with confusion.

"No. What did she say?" Harry and Jennifer exchanged looks before looking at Hermione who replied with Ron's answer.

"I _said_ Harry is a real gentleman, to bad he couldn't be that way for me, but _someone_ could." Hermione informed him with a nasty glare.

"Oh, well I didn't know you wanted me to open the door for you, Hermione. Why would you want me to do something like that for you?" Ron asked, apparently unaware of her frustration.

"I don't know, Ron, I just don't know." Hermione answered with a sigh. Jennifer gave her a not worry look. She just shook her head then stared out the window the rest of the way.

Ron must have been thinking some before they reached the great hall because he was all the sudden being very nice to Hermione. Jennifer's long time friend, Cayla joined them as they reached the Gryffindor table. As they was sitting down Chasity came running over, hand in hand with who had to be James. He was walking behind her while she was pulling him toward where she sat. He was actually taller than Chas and his hair was short and curly, it almost looked like a small bush had made itself a home on his head. The color was very unusual, Jennifer couldn't determine wether his hair was black, brown or blonde. He was the perfect type for Chasity from what she could see.

" Jennifer, this is James." she said taking a seat on the opposite side of Jennifer, whereas the other side was taken by Harry, "James, this is my best friend Jennifer and that's Ron and Hermione and Cayla over there." She pointed at each one of them as she introduced them, then her mystic blue diamonds landed on Harry, "And he is Harry Potter."

James nodded his head at Harry, "Yeah, him I know, I mean, who doesn't know of the boy who lived."

Harry lowered his eyes to his plate, Jennifer felt the tension rise in him and she placed a securing hand on his arm. He lifted his chin and she gave him a reassuring smile. The rigid corners of his mouth melted into a soft grin, then he looked past her towards James.

"Nice to meet you, James." She squeezed his arm, sending soothing waves through his body before releasing him and focusing her attention back on James.

"You know, I have heard loads about you." she said with sarcasm in her voice. "But I tuned out after the first hour. You sure you know what you've gotten yourself into here." She looked at Chasity and smiled.

"Hey! I didn't talk about him that much!" Chas's childish voice rang in her ear.

"Just enough." Jennifer snorted through her playful sniggers

"Hey! What about you!"

"What about me?"

"You are always talking about Brandon! Brandon this, Brandon that, Brandon is so sweet, he's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I will never break up with him..."

"Uh, Chasity, I don't think that such a good idea." Cayla's soft voice rose up over Chasity's mocking but she didn't stop, " Guess what me and Brandon did today.. Oh, look what Brandon bought me.."

She continued until Jennifer's fury level rose to a fever pitch and she slammed her fists down on the table making everyone jump back, "CHASITY, SHUT UP! DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Her voice was tense and she was shacking from head to toe. Harry pried her fingers lose and grabbed her hand to calm her down. Chasity stared at her, her blue jewels beamed with shock.

"Why?" She asked.

"They broke up." Harry said helping Jennifer out because she was on the verge of tears. Jennifer clung to his hand to ease the pain. She didn't want to talk about Brandon and she defiantly didn't want to hear what she use to say. It wasn't true, she broke her promise. Now since she had let her anger come through a shadow seemed to pass through her mind. She didn't have a thought to what it was until she fell into darkness.

Chapter 3-

The last thing Jennifer remembered was falling back and the shocked voice of Harry. She woke to find that she was in the Gryffindor common room. The fire blazed in front of her and she had been lain on the couch, a dark blue blanket draped over her. Feebly, she swung her legs over the side of the couch; the blanket twisted about her legs. Her head was twinging a bit, she rubbed her forehead with the edge of her palm. She felt as if someone or something had tore away at her mind, like trying to take control. She bent over in pain when her mind felt like it was going to burst. Pressing both hands tight to her head, she tried to push the pain away.

"Jennifer. Are you alright?" Harry hadn't realized that she was awake and with her whimpers of angst, he broke away from his thoughts and came over to her.

"Yea Im fine. Its just... Ah..." She squeezed her eyes shut, burying her head deeper into the blanket as another pain came out of nowhere, " God. Uh, did..did.. you watch the sorting?" She winced at another, hopefully the last, sting of pain.

"No, I didn't even stay to eat. After you past out, I carried you up here. You kept mumbling senseless things, I heard only bits and pieces, but the main words I heard was Brandon and no. I couldn't understand the rest, but it was like you was talking to somebody." He sat down beside her. She was finally able to sit up long enough without her head throbbing and she was able to rest her elbows on her knees as she watched Harry as he explained. "When I got you up here you was still mumbling, but you was twitching. I was afraid that something might have gotten a hold of your mind. Don't ask why, it was more of a gut instinct, so I decided I would stay with you until you woke. The blanket is mine, after I put you down, I went up to the room and got it."

"Thanks," She fingered the blanket. "that was really sweet of you."

Harry cheeks went a light pink. Then he met her eyes, those intense green eyes just glued her to the spot. They was filled with love and concern for her and right now she couldn't bare having any other guy love her. She tried to force herself to turn away, she saw a certain type of fondness in them, nothing like the look in Brandon's. It was like he was calling to her, saying you can tell me anything, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. She once again tried to force herself away from his eyes, they weren't anything like Brandon and she was so used to being with him, seeing some other guy have a look of more love for her was just.. well.. weird. She finally distorted her head, rather fast, away from him.

"Jennifer, what's the matter. Is something wrong?" Harry asked a bit frantic. His hand reach out for her but only touch the air.

"Do you like me, Harry?" Jennifer said without looking back at him, she keep her eyes on the blanket.

"Of course I like you. You're my friend and Im glad that you are." His voice seemed to get a little shaky. She lifted her chin a tad and rather shyly glanced back into his eyes.

"Not like that." she said, "I know you like me as a friend, I mean do you like me more than a friend?"

Harry looked at her for a long time. His cheeks was a reddish color from the fire and the loss of light in the room. His glasses showed the reflection of the fire blazing and it made his eyes seem as if they were glowing. The hair that usually fell on his forehead was pushed back in a messy bundle; she could see the lightning bolt scar that was made by one of the darkest spells known to their world and was conjured by the most darkest wizards of their time, Lord Voldemort. The wizard who had killed Harry's parents but for some reason wasn't able to kill him. He looked away from her when he spotted her looking at his scar.

"You hate it don't you?" She asked softly, studying his face. He had turned back to stare at the fire. She leaned up more to get a better view of his expression.

There was a brief silence.

Then he spoke.

"Yes. I hate having to live with his evil baring on my forehead and on into my mind. People always think that I only want the glory of being a hero. I don't care about being a hero, Jennifer, I just want my parents back." His voice sounded pleading. She all the sudden had a rush of pity fall over her. He had lost his parents at such a young age, he never even got to have a actual conversation with them.

"And I want the pleasure of killing the one who took them away from me." The pleading voice before conjured into a deep growling voice that spoke through clenched teeth. She watched his hands balled into fists.

"You mean Lord Voldemort." she exclaimed. Harry twisted his head around, his eyes widened. "You.. You aren't afraid to speak his name?"

"No, why would I be, its just a name." She waved her hand in the air like she was throwing away the name. "He-who-must-not-be-named, ha, that's just plain rubbish. I wouldn't mind killing him myself, he is nothing but evil and he's always bringing pain and trouble to you." Harry looked at her with a mixture of emotions. "I know I don't know what you go through but I can feel it in your touch and I can see it in your eyes. You don't try to be a hero, never have. That's just the way your life fell. You were meant to be a hero, Harry, just as much as you are meant to be with me." Another emotion floated into view. Jennifer took her hand and placed it on Harry's scar, tracing the shape of it with a light touch of her finger.

"To me, this scar is a part of who you are, a symbol of how much power you do have. A sign that you can defeat Voldemort for good." Her hand slid down the side of his face, landing on his cheek. She looked into his eyes and smiled, reassuring him that everything was okay. He closed his eyes and brought his hand to meet hers and held it tightly. She lowered her hand, and his fell with hers to land on the little couch space that was between them. He opened his eyes and automatically met hers. He grabbed her other hand and held it in his.

"I've lost so much, though. First my parents then Sirius and now Dumbledore..." he trailed off. She squeezed his hand with reassurance, but didn't say anything. He continued, "I feel like anything that I hold dear is always torn away from me. I feel so alone sometimes.."

"But you're not," Jennifer released one of her hands and cupped his face, "You've got Ron and Hermione...and me. I'll never let you suffer. You never let me." She held onto his face with intense fondness as her eyes drilled him with her concern and care.

" I've never voiced my fears to anything but there's just something about you that just makes everything seem okay. You seemed to understand me. You believe in me."

She nodded her head, "I do. Every word that has came out of your mouth about Voldemort or anything else, I've believed you and I've never doubted you."

You're prefect Jennifer. You say his name without any hesitation at all and your words..." Harry smiled, "You're really are destined to be a writer because your words mean so much when you say them. You know how to put a sentence together and what you just spoke of made me realize that they are true, not just about me but about us." He glanced at her lips. She let her hand slide from his face.

Was he thinking what she thought he was? To kiss her.

Harry all of the sudden seemed closer to her and her mind went blank. She hadn't kissed any other guy for so long that she wasn't sure if she wanted to. She still loved Brandon and wanted to be with him more than anything but something about this guy always brung her closer to him and then she realized what it was.

One of the hands that she was holding broke loss and came to her face. She jumped and a lock of her hair fell from behind her ear. Harry brushed her hair out of her face. His fingers ran through her hair bringing that one strand over her shoulder. Once more his hand caressed her face, studying the shapes of her cheek, nose, eyes and finally landing on her neck. His hand followed the curve of her neck until he reached the back.

"Harry." Jennifer tried to speak normal but her voice became a whisper. Her mouth was dry and she couldn't say anything, she couldn't stop him from seducing her. Was he seducing her or was it just her own mind playing games with her?

"Would you believe me if I said that I would really like to kiss you?"

Jennifer eyes widened at the statement. Her voice disappeared and the only thing she was able to do was nod her head. Harry leaned in toward her, slowly pulling her lips closer to his with his hand. He peered into her eyes as his face came closer..closer..to where they was so dense that their breaths began to merge together and their hearts started to beat as one. Now both of his hands was barely touching her face and they was so close, lips almost touching. She inhaled his dulcet aroma, the warmth of his body warped through her setting a fire deep within her famine core. His breathing was slowly growing harder as they drew just close enough for their lips to graze one another...

Then the sound of the entrance to the Gryffindor common room opening made her draw away from Harry. His hands fell from her face, he whirled around to see who had interrupted them. He rolled his eyes at the sight of Hermione, Ron, Cayla, Chasity and James, including some other Gryffindors who hurried up the stairs. Harry stood up and walked back over to the chair he was sitting in before she had awoken. She followed him with her eyes and watched him sit down. He glanced back at her and gave a quick smile before turning his head back to the fire. She looked at him for a moment longer and wondered what he was thinking about. She didn't have enough time to think about it before Chasity came over and sat beside her.

"Hey, are you alright?" she said. " I feel like it was my fault or something." There was concern in her voice that made Jennifer glad to have Chas has her best friend.

"It was your fault," Cayla's slick voice chimed in as she slid past Hermione and plopped down on the other side of Jennifer. A smile crept onto her face, "I told you to stop doing that, but no, little miss blondie had to kept going." Laugher erupted around the fire and Jennifer glanced at Chas, "Yea, Chas, it was your fault. Luckily I'm fine now. My head hurts a little bit though..."

"See, look what you've did. You and your big mouth!" Cayla gestured at Jennifer with a playful tone.

"Hey! I didn't know that they had broken up!" Chasity defended herself. Jennifer looked back at Cayla and they exchanged looks.

"Yeah, that is true," she looked at Chas, "Now I wish I had of told you earlier so I wouldn't have yelled like that. I'm sorry I did." She said and she meant it too. She should have let her know sooner because she never did like yelling at Chas and barely ever did. Chasity put her arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze.

"It's okay girl. I wouldn't have wanted you to talk about James like that if we broke up." She glanced up at James who was standing behind the couch. "I understand why you did." Jennifer looked around at the others. Ron was seated in the comfy armchair that was parallel to the other one that was occupied by Harry. Hermione stood behind it. Willingly, she let her eyes wonder back to Harry who was still staring into the fire and hadn't even realized that everyone was staring at him.

He finally took his eyes away from the fire.

"Harry, you alright mate?" Ron asked. He looked at Ron but didn't say anything, just smiled and nodded his head.

"Well if everyone is okay Im going to go do some reading on the new school books and see what's it all about." Hermione said. She looked over at Jennifer. "Im glad you're feeling better. Harry was very nice to carry you up here and I had a feeling he wasn't going to be coming back." She glanced at both her and Harry. Harry caught her staring so he looked back at her but didn't smile.

"What do you mean by that, Hermione?" He didn't look to pleased at what she had said and her smile faded.

"Was there something wrong with what I said?" Hermione crossed her hands over her chest.

Silence filled the room as every eye was focused on Hermione and Harry. Jennifer exchanged looks with Harry, pleading him not to get anything started. When he didn't react she bravely broke the death silence rather loudly,

"Oh, come on you two. There is no reason for anything to get started here, we all have our secrets," she glanced at Harry, "but it's our decision wether or not we choose to share them." She allowed the silence to follow her words while everyone awaited a response from either of them

"Hermione, there was nothing wrong with what you said." Harry broke the silence.

"Really?" Hermione's eyebrows rose a tad.

"Yeah, really. It's just that lately I've had a lot of things on my mind. I guess I'm just stressed out a bit, with Dumbledore gone and everything..." he trailed off, he glanced over to Jennifer and she smiled softly at him.

"Well, I bet Jennifer could fix that!" Chasity exclaimed loudly, breaking the tension. Jennifer elbowed her in the side and gave her the evil eye, "Ouch...what! You know it's true!" Her loud mouth bounced off the walls. Jennifer tried to keep a straight face but it just didn't seem right not to smile while she was blushing. She glanced over at Harry, a cute little grin cut through his mollified facial features and his eyes glinted with tantalizing encouragement.

"Ok," Hermione grinned cryptically at the both of them. Jennifer narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at her basically telling her to be quiet. She giggled, "I think it's time for us to go now. I still want to look at those books."

"Well, you just go do that then. Good night Hermione." Jennifer sent a warning in between the lines to her playfully.

"Hang on," Ron perked up, "what do you mean, _us_?"

"Fine then, if you want to stay, go ahead." Hermione shrugged her shoulders at him then headed for the stairwell. Everyone watched Ron in silence as he sat there in thought.

"Hermione wait!" Ron said, jumping out of his seat. He seemed to have made up his mind. She turned around as Ron approached her, "Do you think I can help you look at those new school books?" He smiled clumsily at her. Jennifer turned around in her seat and watched Hermione's eyebrows raise as she looked up at Ron.

"You, Ronald Weasley, want to look at school books with me? Am I dreaming? Someone pinch me."

"Ew..I will!" Chasity raised her hand sarcastically with a huge grin spread across her face. Cayla lowered her arm, "Oh shut up!" Cayla mocked teasingly.

Jennifer shook her head. She didn't know what she would ever do without them two. They just made her life complete. Hermione mocked Jennifer's gesture, and Ron just looked blankly at them both before facing Hermione again.

"Well, what do you say?" He looked at her hopefully.

"Sure, what do we have to lose." She grinned at him and he returned the gesture. Hermione turned around and headed up the stairs with Ron close on her heels.

"Well what a day!" Chasity said as her, Jennifer and Cayla settled back down on the couch. James took over Ron's empty chair, "I'm back at school for my very last time with my two best friends and a new boyfriend. I think this is going to be the best year yet from what I can tell so far and the first day hasn't even ended." Chasity spoke the truth. This was the last year for all of them at Hogwarts. After this year they was on their own and able to do magic outside of these grounds.

"I believe it's going to be the best too Chasity," Harry said, as he leaned back in his chair with a sigh, "I just hope it's going to be the best for all of us after this year." He looked over at Jennifer, who had already been eyeing him. She smiled at him, then glanced around to all of them.

"It'll be the best, I can feel it. I might have lost someone so dear to me but I think I have gained quite more. Though, I am beginning to think that their might be a little bit more surprises on their way this year but I don't just yet know what they'll be." Jennifer said this without thinking and with that her mind went out of darkness. The little pain that was left faded and her mind felt clear and light flowed through it again. She smiled at the chance to be able to relax. She felt like writing, now that the darkness seemed to be lifted. A poem seemed to come to her quicker than the darkness went.

"Well I'm going up to bed. The feast made me tired." Cayla implied with a yawn.

"That makes two of us then. I'm so stuffed I could sleep for a week. I've always loved the meals here," She got up then bent back down and gave Jennifer a hug, "Night, girl, don't stay up too late. The first days back to school are nightmares."

"Yeah, I know, I'll be up in an hour or so."

"Ok." Chas released her and walked over to James, "You coming, hun?"

"Yeah." James took a hold of Chasity's outstretched hand. Cayla walked over to Jennifer and gave her a hug also, "Night."

"Night, sweetie." Jennifer gave her one last squeeze before she let go. Chasity and Cayla said good night to Harry before all three of them disappeared up the staircase where Hermione and Ron had disappeared.

Chapter 4-

After what seemed like hours of silence Jennifer jumped up from the couch and headed for the staircase. She was wide awake and the poem that seemed to just appear in her head was clearly visible. She had to write it down but she didn't have her writing book with her, it was upstairs in her trunk. She was going crazy, her mind was exploding with thoughts of poems... the poems just came rolling in, covering herself in them. She was so happy to be able to think like this again.

"Jennifer.." Harry, who had been gazing into the fire when she had sprang up towards the stairs, was now looking over her way. He got up and walked over to where she was pacing quickly back and forth, a smile spread across her face. "Where are you going... Jennifer...stop pacing.. you're making my head hurt...stop!" Harry grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. She gazed into his green eyes that laid just behind his glasses. She then realized that he had a very tight grip on her arms. She glanced at his hand, he loosened his grip to a friendly yet compassionate hold. "What is wrong with you?" he asked with half a grin but the concern laid in his eyes.

"I have to write, Harry. I just have to. It just came to me and I have to write it down." He let go of her shoulders and caressed her face with the back of his fingertips. His eyes followed his fingers on her face and then came to meet her gaze. He smiled, "Go get your writing book then, I want to see it." She smiled and jumped into his arms. She gave him a quick squeeze then went off up the stairs.

When she reached her bed, she found her writing book lying on the top of her stuff. She found Chasity asleep in the bed to the right of hers. Hermione's bed was to her left, but was empty. On the other side of the room, nearest to the door, Cayla and Ginger was asleep in their beds. Cayla was her other best friend that she had known longer than Chas. Ginger was one of her school buddies. They were pretty cool with each other and she liked talking to her. She closed her trunk and headed back downstairs.

When she reached the last step she was out of breath. She had literally ran back down the stairs. She spotted Harry sitting in the same armchair. He was gazing into what little fire was left blazing, his arms was rested on his legs and his hands clamped together. When she reached the couch, she sat down and just looked at him. He look like he was in a daze and she wondered again what he was thinking about or if he was thinking about anything at all. Then without thinking she voiced her thoughts,

"What do you think about when you get like that? I mean when you stare at the fire." He seemed startled by her question but he smoothly turned around and smiled at her.

"Everything," he said softly, "Anything that comes to my head, Quidditch, school, my parents, Sirius. I think about loads of things and..." He broke off but continued when she gave him that tell me look, "and you" he said it so softly that it became a whisper but she heard him clearer than the winter sky. She smiled sweetly.

He changed the mood in the room by asking what time it was. Jennifer hadn't even thought about the time but looked at her watch and saw it was near 10:30.

"Its about 10:30, why? You aren't going to go to bed on me are you?" She glanced at Harry and smiled. He got up and came over to sit beside her, her writing book was placed in her lap and he glanced at it as he was sitting down.

He put his arm around her and said, "I wouldn't dare go to bed right now knowing that you are in here with your writing book. Have I proved anything to you tonight or do I still have to wait?" His eyes mocked her with complete playfulness. She nudged her elbow into his side. He tightened his grip on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, "You can't just get rid of me that easily." She lifted her chin to meet his gaze with a grin.

"Now, why would I want to get rid of you for. You're just to darn cute."

"Ha ha, very funny. That one's going to cost you." He smiled broadly this time and began to tickle her side. She jumped and pushed herself away from him. Her hand gripped his wrist and tried to pry it away from her side but his strength was too much and the laughing wasn't helping any either. Or the fact that she liked him flirting with her. She scooted further down the couch in a feeble attempt to get away and in the process her notebook slipped off her lap. She paid no attention to the notebook and brung her legs up in front of Harry to shield him from getting any closer. She pressed her knees to his chest and began to push lightly.

"Hey that's cheating." He laughed as his hands gripped her knees.

"No it's not. It's fair game..anything goes." She grasped his hands.

"Oh, well in that case.." He trailed off and his actions took place of his words. She wasn't sure just how it happened but Harry somehow slipped through her barriers, landed on top of her on the couch and pinned her wrists above her head.

The laughter ceased. Jennifer stared up at Harry in pure shock.

"Am I so darn cute now?" He smiled cunningly and his eyes flickered with a cryptic emotion. She looked in them for a moment wondering what he was feeling then smiled.

"No, not from this point of view you don't, you just look hot." She lowered her voice to a whisper and that made Harry's eyebrows raise. She laughed softly.

"Well, I guess that's better than cute." He grinned then climbed off of her.

She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. Harry picked up her notebook and took back his place beside her. He ran a finger over the plan black cover and traced the faint words, 'writing book',

"Jennifer, I've known you for four years and it amazes me at how much I actually don't know about you,"

She raised her eyes to his, "Like what?"

"Like how your eyes shimmer with happiness now and..I'm not trying to sound self centered..but I've noticed that your eyes only shimmer while you're around me." He lowered his eyes from her gaze as her eyebrows rose. She smiled then grabbed his hand.

"You know more about me than you think." He lifted his chin and met her eyes, "I think you've proved enough." She straightened up and slid her notebook out of Harry's lap.

"So you want to see the real me?" She looked into his eyes. He stared back with deep interest and nodded his head, "okay..but I warn you there is darkness and death. I'm a dark person, Harry, but I'm also the most romantic person you'll ever meet. But sometimes the most romantic person can have the worst agony ever. I'm a girl with many definitions and somehow I believe you can understand all of them." She smiled sweetly at him before asking one last time, "You sure you want to know me?"

"Yes, I want to see everything, everything that goes through that head of yours." He smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Then he whispered in her ear, "No more darkness or death ok. I'm here now and I want let anything hurt you or bring you into the dark." he stopped but didn't move his head from the position, then he said in a even softer whisper, "You're everything to me."

He pulled himself away from her to where he was sitting up straight. She looked at him and she wanted to cry. Tears started to fill up in her eyes, Brandon had never said anything like that. Hell, he had hardly even told her he loved her the whole time they had dated. There was just something in his voice that didn't even compare to Harry's. Never in her life had she had any guy care for her this much. It was always the opposite, she cared for the guy more than the guy did her. Harry truly cared for her. Could she be falling in love with him, the love in his eyes shined brightly, an emotion that Brandon never radiated. For some odd reason, though, she felt a sense of protection steam off of Harry, he would protect her and for that tears of joy started streaming down her face.

"Why are..." She flung her arms around Harry and cried into his shoulder. He might have been confused but he hugged her back. He held her in his arms with an embrace that felt like no other. His body was warm and his arms were strongly drew her closer. He swayed her back and forth on the couch and stroked her brunette hair comforting her while she cried. He kissed her lightly on top of her head, making her cuddle even closer to his body. She inhaled his scent, which smelled like freshly washed clothes and some type of cologne. She wished she could stay in this moment in time forever, with her wrapped in his arms and the love surrounding both of them, they was safe; she was safe from the shadow that would lurk in her mind.

After what seemed like not enough time Jennifer let go of him. She pulled herself away and wiped some of the left over tears from her face.

"Why are you crying for?" Harry finished his interrupted question. She laughed but it sounded more like a sniff.

"I wasn't crying because of what you said..." she hesitated, "Well actually I was." His expression went from confused to what looked like he was going to cry. "But it wasn't sad tears, Harry, they were tears of joy. I'm glad you said that. It makes me feel wanted." She quickly added. He raised his eyebrows up and smiled.

"You are wanted by more than enough guys."

"What?" She perked up, "Who else likes me?" A smile snuck up onto her face.

"Several guys."

"Who?"

"Well, don't tell Hermione, but Ron had a crush on you last year."

She laughed, "Really, that's sweet. I probably would've dated him if I hadn't of been with Brandon. He is pretty cute and, you know, no one can resist a red head."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "and what about me?"

"What about you!" She teased him. His mouth dropped in shock. She laughed even harder, "I'm just kidding. I would have dated you too."

"That's more like it."

"Excuse me." Jennifer said in a I -don't -think-so tone of voice. Harry laughed, "What are you laughing about. I'm serious." She tried to keep a straight face but seeing him laugh was just too much, she had to smile. They laughed together for a moment before she realized that she wanted to write down the poem that was still clearly seen in her head.

"Do you still want to look at my writings?" She asked. Harry stopped laughing and nodded his head.

" Well, hold on, I have to write something." she said and opened it to a clean page. She loved to start on a new page. It always seemed like she started over her entire life. She could write what she wanted on that new page and she could write it so clean and neat.

She took out the pencil she had grabbed while she was getting her notebook. She wrote on the title line, 'Everlasting Love'. She paused and looked up at Harry. He was leaning over a bit to see what she was writing. When she paused he looked up at her, he nodded his head to say go ahead and she went back to writing. She wrote just like it was seen in her mind..

_Unforgettable kisses_

_Breath-taking touches_

_Arms that awaits me_

_the guy that loves me_

_Cherished memories _

_that no one can take away_

_Your in my heart to say_

_Never ending hugs, one kiss to brighten my day_

_A never ending love for you_

_A love only described through my eyes when I look at you_

_Forever in my heart _

_Never will I part_

_From my one true everlasting love. _

She had gotten so into writing that poem that she was bent over her notebook . She was so close that Harry couldn't read anything she wrote, which was good. Jennifer didn't want him to read it, not until she was done. She finished it by signing her name, Jennifer Rose, at the bottom of the poem. She finally sat back up and admired her work. She tilted her head to the side and smiled. She looked over at Harry who, surprisingly, wasn't trying one bit to see what she'd written. Instead he was gazing at her, with half of a grin. He gave a little chuckle.

"What," she said smiling, " Is there something wrong with the way I write." he didn't say anything but kept on looking at her and grinning. Then he stroked her face and said,

"There's nothing wrong with the way you write. I was just admiring how beautiful you are. I was laughing because I haven't seen your face glow so much. You became the most beautiful girl in this school just then, when you wrote. And you still are the most beautiful girl in this school and the world to me." He brushed back some of her hair that had fallen in her eyes when she was bent over. He held her hair for a minute and then let go.

"Now what did you put that you were so eager to write down?" Jennifer looked back at her poem when Harry had. She picked it up and handed it to him. He took it and glanced at her before he started reading. He read it two times before looking up at her with a smile.

"This is fantastic, Jennifer." He said it almost in a whisper because it seemed he was blown away by her poem.

"So it's good then. I like it. I thought it could mean a lot for, you know," she paused and looked at her notebook that was rested in Harry's hand, "me and you." Harry seemed a little shocked by what she said. Then his expression changed to a soft and sweet smile.

"It can be everlasting, just trust me when I do say that I will protect you." Harry said this with such seriousness in his voice that she started to reconsider what she said. She changed her mind when he touched her face with those enticing fingers. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She nodded her head and then she felt Harry's lips on her forehead. He let go of her face but she grabbed his hand before and held it tightly.

"I trust you." She opened her eyes. Harry was smiling at her

––

Jennifer didn't remember falling asleep last night but when she awoke she found she was leaned back on the couch and her head was resting on Harry's chest. She was laying inside Harry's arm which was gently wrapped around her waist and her arm laid across his chest and held on to his shoulder. Her legs were curled up behind her.

She saw that her writing book was laying open on the couch beside Harry, his hand still held it. She stayed frozen in her spot, she didn't want to wake Harry who she could hear silently breathing. She took this opportunity to catch up on her thoughts.

What had happened last night? She remembered that they had stayed up talking and looking at her writings. They ended up falling asleep down here before being able to get upstairs. They talked about everything and Harry had became really open to her. He had talked about Voldemort and how he felt about the whole thing. He even told her about his dreams that he would have and that he could see into some of Voldemort's plans. She had stayed true to her word and believed every bit of it. He even had broke into some tears when the subject of Sirius's death came up. She did remember telling him about Brandon and what had happened to her over the summer. For the first time in her life she felt safe with a guy, she felt loved. Harry had made her see that there is a guy in this world who cares for her and loves her more than anything.

Right then she felt Harry's arm gripped tighter around her waste, she smiled. She could hear his steady heartbeat under her ear. His firm chest rose slowly, then came back down, indicating that he was breathing. Jennifer wanted to lay like this with him forever and just listen to him sleep but she had to get up. She didn't know what time it was and she had to move her hand from the resting position to see the time. She slowly moved her hand away from Harry and looked at the time, it was about fifteen minutes till seven in the morning. She slowly lifted her body up from Harry. There she got a good view of the guy who showed her the meaning of love, he was sloughed down a little to where his head was rested on the back of the couch. His head was tilted to the side and his glasses was still in perfect position on his face. She sat there for a minute and just admired the beauty of his face. His skin was a perfect color of light tan, and there was no blemishes to be found anywhere on his face. The smooth structure of his face was prefect, the outline was a soft round circle. His hair was messy like always but it seemed to look so much better when he was sleeping, strands of hair here and there on his head. His lips was a prefect color of pink and they were not too big but yet not too thin. Everything on him was prefect, she never did find one flaw on him. She bent over a gave him a little peck on the cheek and messed with his hair a little. He started to rouse at the warm touch of her fingers.

He opened his eyes to see her compassionately playing with his hair. She smiled at him and Harry sleepily smiled back. His arm was still placed around her waste and he tighten his grip to a small hug and said, "Good morning."

"Morning." she said as he sat himself up on the couch, his arm still wrapped around her. It seemed to her that he clearly didn't want to let go. " It's seven now, we have to get ready to get down to the Great Hall for breakfast." She informed him as he rubbed his eyes. He lifted his chin, blinked a couple of times and then frowned. "Can't we just stay like this forever." he said.

Jennifer smiled sweetly and tunneled her fingers through his hair, " I wish we could, Harry, I really wish we could." With that she got up, Harry was reluctant to letting her go but he gave in once he saw she was serious. She turned around to see the staircase.

"People will be coming down soon and I don't want them seeing us this way. Especially Chas, she'll be wanting to know everything. We both want here the end of it." She smiled when she heard Harry laugh sightly. She bent down, grabbed his arm and tugged on it, "Get up." she said.

He got up faster than she had intended and she almost fell. She had put all her weight into pulling him up that she had lost her balance. Harry caught her by the arm and pulled her back up, catching the rest of her body in his other arm which glided across her waste. He pulled her up to him and their bodies connected. The closest she had ever been to him was now and it seemed like the perfect time to just kiss him. She wanted to so bad, she was right there. Harry must have been thinking the same thing because he didn't move, just gazed into her eyes. He held her like that for forever it seemed. Then he smiled and let her go.

_What!_ She screamed inside her head.

Why did he let her go, why did he do nothing? She held herself back from saying those words and flinging her arms around him and kissing him. He had had the perfect time to just make her dreams come true, including his! She guessed at that and decided to not do anything she would totally regret later.

Harry turned around and started making his way towards the staircase, Jennifer followed closely behind. Then as if he knew what she was thinking, he turned around so quickly, put his hands perfectly on her face and connected his lips with hers.

It was unbelievably strong. He kissed her so fast and hard that Jennifer lost track of everything, even where she was! She instantly flung her arms around him and pulled him even closer. Harry drew nearer, grabbed around her waist and jerked her forward, like he was saying I want you here. He kept his arms tightly around her while the intense emotion flowed in between them like a rapid river. The chemistry between them raged like wilde fire and her insides bursted into flame. Every second of the kiss was deepened. They was being pulled into a unrealistic world; their world. Jennifer caressed the back of his neck and hair and Harry pressed her more firmly to him. He was a sensational kisser and she loved it! Every single moment with him at that time she loved.

He let go of her.

Harry smiled and Jennifer stood there, stunned. She blinked, he laughed.

"Is that what you've been waiting for?" He asked in between a little grin.

She nodded unable to speak at the time. She just stood there watching him grin. Then she smiled, "Yes that is, but why did you stop?" she laughed at her own little tease.

"Believe me I didn't want to." He looked at her still smiling, apparently satisfied with his un warned, quicker than lighting, unbelievable deep kiss.

She stared at him for a second and then gave him a huge hug and before she let go, she whispered into his ear, "You're an awesome kisser!" She turned away and started going up the stairs unable to bare walking behind him again! He caught up with her and whispered in her ear, "You are too." She giggled, Harry slipped his hand into hers and they walked up the stairs to get ready for the first day back at school.

Chapter 5-

"So what all really happened between you and Harry?" Chasity said while they walked into the Great Hall. Cayla and Hermione followed in behind. "Nothing, Chas, we just had a nice little chat and ended up falling asleep on the couch. That's all." She smiled and glanced up at Chasity. She had that look of disbelief on her face and Jennifer knew she didn't believe her. But it was true though, they did talk a lot and they did end up on the couch asleep together. She failed to mention the kiss because she really wasn't ready to let that come out yet. She wanted to keep it to herself as long as possible.

They all paused and started looking for a seat. She was eager to find Harry and she was scanning the Gryffindor table for him. Not being able to find him anywhere at the time, she turned around to talk to Cayla.

"You believe me don't you, Cayla?" She mocked a funny child-like voice. She smiled at Cayla and laid her head on her shoulder like a little kid. Cayla patted her on the head sarcastically, "Yes Jennifer, I believe you." Jennifer stuck her tongue out at Chasity and said, "See that's a real friend! Cayla believes me but you don't."

"Well I believe there's more to the story than meets the eye." Hermione said.

"Maybe, maybe not," Jennifer shrugged her shoulders, "but I know there is more to meets the eye with you, Hermione. What happened with you and Ron last night?" Hermione gave a grin and looked at each one of them.

"Lets just say we're a little closer." she hinted. Jennifer gave her a smile that told her that she got the hint.

"OUCH!" Hermione hollered and rubbed her arm, "What did you do that for?"

"I told you I wanted to pinch you last night. See, you're not dreaming!" Chasity smiled brightly at her.

"I guess not." Hermione looked over at Jennifer who just shrugged her shoulders.

"There's James! Come one you guys, he's got us a seat." Chasity blurted out before walking over to James. Jennifer turned around and spotted James sitting half way down the long table. She followed in Chasity's footsteps and Hermione and Cayla walked around on the other side of the table. They all took a seat, Cayla and Hermione sat on one side and her, Chasity and James sat on the other. She had a good view of the door so she could watch for any signs of Harry. He hadn't came down yet and she wondered if he was busy telling Ron about last night.

"Hey James, did you by any chance see Harry this morning?" She asked while helping herself to some bacon, eggs and rolls.

"No, sorry."

"Ohh..it's ok." She took a bite of her bacon and helped herself to some orange juice. She chomped away while talking with all of them. Hermione talked about school and about how she was looking forward to her first class

"The Astronomy book has some fascinating stuff in it." she informed before taking a bite of her bacon, "I just can't wait to look at all the stars. It's an amazing thing, space."

"You sure you didn't pay more attention to Ron than that book?" Jennifer looked up from her goblet. Hermione didn't say anything but smiled at her.

Cayla was being quite as usual. She had always been the quit type, you never hardly saw her make a fast movement or anything, expect maybe waving a wand. She kept to herself most of the time but once you get Cayla out of her shell she is the most fun (and loud) person to be around. She was like her big sister, being some more months older than Jennifer. She loved Cayla and she really did love her being around. Chas and James were feeding each other

She kept glancing back at the door every once in a while and finally she spotted Harry in the doorway, Ron by his side. He paused at the doorway and scanned the table. She caught eye contact with him briefly before making his way over and Ron made his way towards Hermione. She acted as if she didn't see him and went back to eating her breakfast. She felt his presence close in on her and then felt his arms tightly wrap around her. He kissed her on the cheek then sat down beside her and said hey to everyone.

He seemed especially up beat.

She looked over at him, a slight grin stood upon his face as he filled his plate with food. Ron had settled himself beside Hermione and both of them was smiling uncontrollably at each other. Something defiantly happened last night, just like her and Harry.

"Ron said that he had an awesome time last night with her." Harry whispered in her ear.

She smiled and turned her head towards him, "What happened?" she asked. He met her gaze softly. Again she saw no flaws on him at all as she studied his face. Everything on him glowed. . His smile beamed, "I don't know he didn't tell me, but whenever I would bring up the subject he would give that certain smile."

She nodded, "Yeah, he looks so cute when he does that," Harry gave her the evil eye, "sorry, couldn't help it." she smiled. He returned the gesture with a tight grin,

"Anyways, then he would put the subject on me and about what happened between me and you."

"Did you tell him?" Her voice became tense. Harry looked at her surprised with the way her voice changed so suddenly.

"No, I just told him that me and you talked and that you showed me some of your writings." He responded quick and his voice was soft unlike hers.

She sat back up and finished off her pumpkin juice.

"Well Im going up to Divination class now cause its going to take me forever to get up there." She stood up and grabbed her bag. It was loaded down with some of her new school books, including her new Divination book. She was pretty fond of Divination but didn't really care to believe it. She just thought is was really cool.

Harry hopped up, "Im going with you too, that is where I have to go anyways, and so does Ron." He looked at Ron who wasn't paying any attention. "Ron!" Harry said. He looked up with his mouth full of rolls.

"Oh, yeah. Right. I'll be up there after I get finished." He mumbled in between trying to shallow . He gave a weird grin at both of them and then went back to stuffing his face. Jennifer smiled and shook her head, then focused her attention back to Harry, who was bending down for his bag, "No, Harry, you stay here and finish your breakfast. Lord knows you need it." She watched with a smile on her face as harry straightened up and look at her through widened eyes.

"I need it, look at you." He took a step forward, closing in the rest of the space between them he slid his arms around her waist ever so lightly.

"What about me." She stared up into his green jewels with a tantalizing smirk. He returned the smirk and Jennifer almost kissed him right then. Those lips were lethal.

"You're so small, if anybody should stay and eat its you."

"You haven't even eaten anything, at least I've ate something." She gestured at her half empty plate.

"Do you want me to eat something before we go?" Harry tightened his hold on her waist. She paid no attention to it, the touch was beginning to mutual.

"Yes I would appreciate it. I don't want you complaining about how hungry you are half way through Divination."

"Ok then, here," he snatched up a roll then took a huge chuck out of it, "happy now?" Jennifer laughed and without even thinking she slid her arms around his neck and kissed his expanded cheek.

"You look like a chipmunk!" She giggled as he smiled down at her. His left cheek was bulging out from the big bite he took.

"Good," he said, "Now can we go?" He began chewing up the roll.

"Yeah, now we can." They released each other. Harry reached for his bag again and flung it over his shoulder. Then he took a swig of pumpkin juice and washed down the rest of the roll. He grabbed her hand and began to guide her towards the doors. They had only taken several steps before she froze. There he was again, her heart jumped to her throat and her eyes filled up with tears.

Brandon had just walked in. She watched as he lead himself over to a seat.

What was really weird was that even in his uniform he still looked like he was wearing black. From what she could tell he looked very pale and his eyes were darker than her bag. Jennifer never remembered seeing his eyes that dark or his skin that pale. Chills went up her spin when he glanced at her. It was like he knew of her presence and knew of her eyes upon him. She stared into his eyes and then without no warning at all her head burnt with pain.

She dropped her bag and threw her hands up to her head, bending over in agony.

"Jennifer!" Harry dropped his bag and grabbed her with both hands. "Jennifer, what's wrong?" She couldn't speak, the pain was so strong, "My... my... head..." she managed to only get out those words in faint gasps.

Everyone seemed to stop what they was doing and turn to look at her. Voices echoed in the hall but she paid no mind to them. The only thing that was on her mind was getting rid of this agony.

"Jennifer," Chasity's voice seemed far away but she felt her friend grab onto her arm, "what's wrong?" she spoke quickly, concern whipped around her voice. Jennifer didn't have the strength to answer, the angst had captured her voice.

"Ron!" Harry's voice sounded throughout the hall. He motioned for Ron to come and get there bags. He was fully aware now, and he grabbed both their bags.

"Where are you taking her?" Chasity asked Harry.

"Don't worry, Chasity. Harry knows what he's doing." Ron's deep voice explained.

Jennifer was now on her knees. Harry picked her up and cradled her in his arms. She buried her head into his chest hoping that it would take away the angst. She started crying when it advanced while he carried her out of the Great Hall, Ron close behind with their bags.

Harry carried her for so long and she was unaware of where he was taking her. " Wha...Where are we going?" she asked feebly.

The pain in her head had calmed but there was still a slight sting. Harry sat her down on a step but kept a hold of her hand until he was sure she could stay up. That had been the second time she had felt that type of pain. And both times she was thinking about Brandon. Harry sat down beside her on the same step and Ron dropped both bags to the ground and flopped down a couple of steps down from her and Harry.

She could think straight now and the thought that kept running through her head was why did it hurt this bad, and why only when she thought or saw Brandon? Something was way different about him this year but she just couldn't place her finger on it. In the Great Hall his eyes seemed blank and cold and right before the pain starting shooting through her he had smiled. A scary but very dark smile. He had never smiled like that before and when Harry had passed by him in the Great Hall her pain had worsened. That didn't happen any time on the train when he was talking to Chasity, but she did feel a nasty glare on her and Harry when they was walking off. She didn't know what to think, she was just glad that the pain was gone and that she was away from him. Harry had done the right thing to get her out of there. She was grateful for his kindness. For some reason she had a feeling that he knew about Brandon. He had felt it too, the pain in her and the look from Brandon.

"I'm going back to the Great Hall." Ron said and stood up, "You ok Jennifer?" He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. Jennifer gave a weak smile and nodded,

"Yeah, Im fine Ron, thanks. That was really nice of you to carry our bags." She motioned towards Harry. Ron patted her shoulder, smiled and then turned to Harry.

"See you later, mate. I think you found yourself a good one." He winked at Harry.

" I think I have too, Ron, I really do." Harry said, glancing at her. Ron smiled at both of them, then made his way back down the stairs. Jennifer watched him disappear around the corner.

Still smiling she turned back towards Harry, who wasn't smiling anymore. His expression was serious and he was looking at her with utmost concern. The smile crumbled from her face.

"It's him, isn't it? He's doing something to you, I can sense it," Harry stared at her, determined to figure out the truth. "he's getting into your mind somehow, I know it, I just know it. I don't know of anyone that has those types of pains expect me."

He didn't break eye contact with her. He knew, but she dare not tell him, for one certain reason. She didn't want him getting hurt in any way possible, including Brandon too. He was doing something but if Harry knew more than he already did, he would try too hard to protect her. She knew this and she also knew too little about her pains so until she figured out more, she would keep it to herself, meaning that Harry should not know.

"There not that bad, Harry, just a really major headache. I get them all the time." Jennifer broke the eye contact he was sealed to, "Im fine, I just caught it off guard." She was the worst liar in the world. A really major headache. Please. How worse could she get. She pushed herself up and made the mistake of trying to balance herself on her legs. They were still weak from the pain but she managed to get to her feet and lean against the wall. She flung some of the hair from her face, looked at Harry and smiled.

"See, I'm fine" Harry stood, his lips drew into a thin line. He walked down a couple of steps and snatched up their bags. Jennifer held out a weak hand for her bag but Harry just walked passed carrying them both.

"I can carry it." She walked her way slowly towards him, gaining her strength back in her legs. He didn't turn around to face her but barely twisted his head around so she could see that his answer was no. " Harry.." she grabbed his arm and forced him to face her. "please." His eyes was blazing and his expression blank. Her grip stayed tight on his arm and she didn't let go. He twisted around with now just a little hint of concern.

"Please, don't get mad at me. The last thing I need is to loss you too." His eyes softened. She stared into those vivid green eyes, there was so much in them, so much she wanted to figure out. She slipped her hand away from him and just stood there.

She felt helpless.

She didn't know what to do, if she should tell him or not. He knew, what was the point in holding it back? _No_, she thought, _I'm not going to make him worry anymore than he has to. _

She would figure out on her own and defeat whatever it is that comes her way.

_I love him, and I won't put him in any danger. _She thought and she stuck to it. She snatched her bag from Harry and started walking up the stairs, not even turning around to see if he was following until she was on the second landing above where she stood before. She swung around, finding that he was still at the bottom. He hadn't moved an inch, expect for his mouth, that was curled into a grin.

"Well," she said, "You coming or not." She tried not to smile but couldn't resist the look that Harry gave her.

Chapter 6-

The day went by fast, and before Jennifer knew it, she was sitting down in the common's room, laughing and talking with her friends. Her stomach was full of every type of food she could imagine. The meals at Hogwarts were always delicious.

She made herself comfortable on the couch, tucking her legs underneath her. The warmth and sound of the fire made her eyelids get heavy. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head against her shoulder. She sat there with her eyes closed and listened to every one talk. She heard Chasity talking to Cayla about how she had blown up a potion in class. "I swear I thought Professor Snape was going to strangle me." She heard Ron and Hermione laughing, when Chasity demonstrated her blonde moment.

"Look, my face is still has a green tint to it!" She heard everyone laugh, even James, but she didn't hear the voice that was so soothing and made her heart race.

Harry hadn't said a word since they had came back to the common's room. She hadn't even heard him laugh. She opened her eyes and saw that every one was on the floor, laughing and carrying on. Ron and Hermione by one another, Chasity and James snuggled up together and Cayla off to the side leaning against the chair.

Ron was now telling the story about the Whomping Willow, when him and Harry missed the train and ended up flying to Hogwarts in Ron's parents car. That didn't end to well, when they ran into the Whomping Willow and almost got killed.

"I broke my bloody wand," he said, "I admit, me and Harry both screamed like girls. I know I did!" Everyone howled with laughter. Jennifer chuckled, she remembered Harry telling her the story.

The car had thrown them out and drove off into the Forbidden Forest. Now it runs wild in the forest. She untucked her legs and smiled at the memory of Harry telling her, the look on his face...his eyes were widened the whole time and a sense of terror covered his face. That same day, he had taken her to the exact same spot and showed her were they landed and how far they were thrown.. she shook her head.

"Where's Harry?" she asked. Ron stopped his story.

"He went upstairs, didn't say anything, just got up and left."

Jennifer got up. "He didn't say if he was coming back down or anything?" She crossed her arms around her waist. She looked at Ron and everyone else, then sighed and put her head down.

"No." a soft soothing voice came from behind, "I didn't, but I came back for you."

A smile slowly spread across her face when the sight of Harry came into her view. Everybody else went silent and the only nosie heard was the cracks of the fire.

He stood behind the couch and watched Jennifer turn around to meet him. Her hands dropped from around her waist and she stared into his eyes.

Absolutely gorgeous. Her heart was always taken away by the beauty of his eyes, they always had this way of holding her gaze. The brightest eyes she had ever seen and they glowed when she walked around the couch. She wanted to figure out everything about him, what went through that mind of his, it was just behind those eyes, if only she could get close enough. Even if she could have his body on hers and stare into them for hours, he still was hiding something from her.

"Why?" she asked. He smiled, kissed her lightly on the cheek, and then took hold of her hand. "I want to talk to you."

"Ok." Harry led her to the back of the room, where a table stood near the window. A couple of chairs were placed around the table. Harry made himself comfortable in a seat by the window. He motioned for Jennifer to take the seat on the other side of the table near the window. The chair made a sort of squeaky noise when she pulled herself up to the table. She placed her hands on the table and leaned her chest against it.

She looked up at Harry.

He was leaned back in his chair, arms rested on the side, his head was tilted to the side a little and a smile spread across his face as he watched her. He looked so...she couldn't think of the word for it. He just looked so innocent but yet again she sometimes would see a flicker of longing in his eyes. She had saw that longing in his eyes after they had kissed. His kiss... oh that kiss was perfect. The passion that fell between them, the desire to want more. The longing to be held and loved. She thought of the kiss and the way his arms had draped over her, they had felt like a shield against everything. Everything, everyone that had brung her down in the depths of darkness, he had been her saver, her lifeboat, her prince in shining armor. She had melted into him, depending on his every move, every touch. When he had tighten his arms around her and pulled her body to him, when he had deepened the kiss even more, she wanted more. She didn't want it to end. She needed him, she wanted him, she desired him.

She looked into his eyes and felt her face go hot. The thought of that kiss made her want him so much she felt ashamed to feel so greedily. She sifted her eyes away and her head down. She stared at her fingers, demanding herself to turn back to her normal color. As she was concentrating on returning her natural tanned color, she heard a slight chuckle come from across the table.

"You remember the day we met?" She lifted her head up and stared at Harry, who had repositioned himself. His hands were now resting calmly on the table, his body leaned in against the table, as if he was about to tell her a secret. She nodded to his question. "We was in our fourth year and I had snuck out of the castle to walk along the lake, it was a night just like this." He looked outside the window and she followed his gaze: a full moon looked down at them, the sky was so clear everyone of the stars could be seen.

"I was worrying about the tournament and I wanted some alone time to think. I figured no one else would be out there at that time of night so I wondered along side of the lake, taking in the crisp night air and thinking about the tournament. Then I was proven wrong when I tripped on something and fell onto the ground." Jennifer smiled at the memory of having him fall over her and land flat on his face. She had felt so bad but right now she couldn't help but giggle at the memory. He smiled and went on with his story.

"Then I felt a hand wrap around my arm and help me up. 'Im sorry, Im so sorry.' they said and I realized it was a girl. I looked up, 'Its ok.' I said, 'it's nothin.. ' then I froze. Her face was beautiful, her hair fluttered in the gentle breeze of the night air. Her eyes reflected the moon and stars in the sky. I was blown away by this girl's beauty, how she shown so magnificently in the moonlight. I was speechless until I managed to ask her why she was out here. Her smile had glittered like the moon reflected in the lake. My heart leapt up into my chest when a soft laugh had escaped her lips. 'I love the night.' she said. Jennifer, it was those certain words that had made me fall for you. You unleashed a love inside me that I never knew I had. From that moment on I wanted to know everything about you. I wanted to love you and care for you. It was the first time in my life I felt that way and I didn't know why." Harry looked at her and she saw his eyes was filled with the memory.

" Jennifer, All of these years I have known you, I've tried to figure out the reason why I thought that. And now I know why."

"Why?"

"Because somewhere inside me I knew that one day you would need me. That you loved me too and every single day I got closer to you I became more and more in love with you. I hid this from you and just showed you my friendship and care and waited for the moment I knew was right. The moment in time where I could tell you how I felt about you and tell you that I loved you and you would feel the same. And now that time has come." Harry reached over the table and grabbed her hand, "I love you, Jennifer. I've loved you since the night I saw your face in the moonlight."

Her eyes filled with tears, "I love you too." she smiled and squeezed his hand tightly. "I love you so much, everything about you. Oh, Harry." the tears streamed down her face. She couldn't hold them back, his words were so beautiful. She expected him to ask what's wrong but he didn't, he just got up and walked over to her. She stood up and tears dropped from her face. He whipped away the tears from her face and looked into her eyes. He smiled, "I knew it was time. It took me forever to think of how to put my feelings into words. I think I did pretty good, compared to you!" She laughed and a couple of tears escaped her eyes. He caught them with his thumb and held her face in his hands.

"Harry, you did more than good. You did wonderful!" he didn't say anything but he took her in his arms and held her tight. She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

"Jennifer." he said. Harry let go of her and pulled back to look at her. "Lets go for a walk."

The night was full of crisp air and the sounds of creatures. The trees rustled their leaves every now and then by the midnight breeze. The night was clearer than many Jennifer had seen before. Every single star in the sky was able to be seen, she could count every one of them if she had the time. The moon was full and just as bright as the sun.

Harry and Jennifer walked along towards the lake. The grass squished up under their feet as they walked. Harry had a large gray blanket, the same one he had used to cover her up yesterday, tucked under his arm and the Marauder's Map was inside his hoody pocket. Jennifer carried the invisibility cloak. They had snuck out of the castle up under the cloak. She wrapped it around her to where only her head was showing.

Harry laughed, "You look so weird."

"Really? How you'd figure?" She spoke sarcastically. Harry stopped and turned to her,

"Well, first of all, you're just a floating head and second I can't see from the neck down."

"That's a good thing."

Harry raised his eyebrows at her, "Why?"

"Cause, guys don't pay enough attention to a girl's face. They identify a girl based on their ass and boobs. Guys should know their woman's face like the back of their hands."

"You think so..."

"Yes,"

"So, what you're trying to say is that I should know your facial features more than anything." He took a step forward. Jennifer nodded her floating head, "So..I should know the smooth curve of your jaw or the way your lips poke out while you write," he took another step forward. His eyes zeroed in on hers and stared at her with thick passion. "I should know that when I touch your face, your eyes crackle with flames and your skin tingles for more." He caressed the side of her face with his free hand. She gasped lightly as his fingers sent an electric charge throughout her body, leaving her heart beating at a rapid rate.

"Ok," her voice shook slightly as she strained to stay in control of her urges, "I guess you're different from other guys."

"Yep.." Jennifer squeezed her eyes shut as he found his way inside the invisibility cloak and seductively wrapped his arm around her waist. He dropped the gray blanket then traced up her arm and slipped the cloak off her. Her body came back into view and Harry drew a hand up to the side of her neck. His other hand pressed her up against his lean frame.

"Open your eyes." he said, his thumb grazed her jaw.

"Unh unh," she shook her head and stood stiffly in his arms. She knew for a fact if she allowed herself to relax she would melt into him like chocolate in a person's mouth on a hot summer's day.

"Oh come on, Jennifer," he nagged, "I'm not like other guys."

"I know. That's the problem."

"What! I thought you wanted a guy that actually looked at you as you really are?"

"I do it's..."

"Then what's the matter."

"It's just I never knew I'd be standing in front of him this soon." She opened her eyes. Harry's flamboyant green jewels hit her like a oncoming car. She could've swore that she didn't breath for about a minute. The celestial movement of his thumb lit a fire deep within her. She watched in awe as his virtuous lips curled into a dainty smirk. His skin glowed angelically in the soft moonlight.

"I'm glad I could be of service." Harry tightened his grip about her waist and bent down to kiss her.

"Oy! Who goes there?" Jennifer jumped. Her foot got tangled in the invisibility cloak and she fell. Harry tried to catch her but the new voice had startled him also and he had swung around to see who it was so when he turned back around he was too late. He bent down and untangled her feet from the cloak, then held out his hand,

"Who in the..." Jennifer grabbed his hand and allowed him to lift her up.

"It's just Hagrid." he said while bundling up the cloak and tucking it under his arm. Jennifer brushed herself off.

"Harry, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me" Harry said sounding a bit disappointed.

Hagrid stepped out of the shadows and approached them. His bushy beard blocked the expression on his face. He towered over them like the giant he was, "What are yeh doin' out here this late at night fer? Yeh know yeh're not s'pose ter be out here."

"I know, Hagrid," Harry looked up at him, "I was just wanting to spend some time with Jennifer."

Hagrid glanced at Jennifer from behind his bushiness. His eyebrows raised, "Oh, yeh gone don' got yerself a girlfriend," Jennifer blushed and thanked the darkness for coating her redness, "well, yeh jus' be back inside that castle before too long, yeh hear?"

"I understand." Harry bent down and grabbed the blanket. Hagrid grunted knowingly before turning back around and disappearing through the shadows.

"Well," Jennifer looked at Harry, "what a night so far. First you try to seduce me then I almost break my leg in that damn cloak! This night just couldn't get any better." She threw her hands up in the air. Harry chuckled.

"Oh, yes it can. I could throw you into the lake." He gestured to the dark water. Jennifer pointed a finger at him, "I don't think so." she said seriously. Harry laughed again and took a hold of her hand.

There was silence between them as he led her over to a mollified spot near the bank. He dropped the cloak, then spread out the gray blanket. Then he sat down on the blanket and Jennifer copied. She snuggled up to him a bit, he held out his arm and put it around her. They sat there in silence, listening to the lake and the occasional breeze. Jennifer heard Harry whispered something.

"What?" she asked, lifting her chin slightly in his direction. He looked down at her and his eyes caught her breath once again. "I was just saying how beautiful it was out here." His voice was tender and tuned in with the breeze. "Yeah, it is." she whispered slowly as his eyes soothed every part of her body. She gazed at them for a moment longer before fondling even more closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her seal in the gaps between them. As she laid her head lightly on his shoulder, he tightened his hold on her, bringing them into a small but meaningful embrace. Then they fell silent, speech was replaced by simple gestures, a simple stroke of the hair or an occasional back rub. They enjoyed the scenery of the lake and respected the peace of the nightlife by just listening to one another breath. Jennifer zeroed in on the sinuous heartbeat of Harry, then she felt her own heartbeat beneath her bosom and smiled as she listened to their hearts beat in unison. She closed her eyes. Their hearts seemed as one, never had she felt something so celestial as what she believed could become of her and Harry. He had the ability to bring out the best in her, to make her feel alive and more beautiful than she could have predicted. Most guys had made her feel beautiful by buying her things and just telling her that she was pretty, but Harry, he just had to look at her and those eyes told her all she needed to know. Speech wasn't an issue, his eyes spoke to her so clearly that she was surprised, after what he told her earlier, that she hadn't recognized it before.

_I hid this from you and just showed you my friendship and care._

Jennifer reminisced on those words, he must have hidden them pretty well from her, but she was too blind at the time to see any love towards her anyways. She was too busy falling all over Brandon. But when she had finally broken it off with Brandon, Harry had been there showing her his care like he said. Jennifer replayed the moment in her head:

"_Harry, wha... what are you doing here?" Jennifer choked back tears. The shock in her voice held back the tears, "please tell me you just didn't see that." she gestured behind her, where just seconds before Brandon had stood there with an emotionless expression as she had told him that it was over._

"_Uh, well, I sort of did," Harry said the words reluctantly. Jennifer heaved a heavy sigh, which shook a bit as she exhaled. "Sorry." Harry apologized. _

"_Don't be," Jennifer shook her head, "I just thank God that is was you and not anyone else." She patted his shoulder, his eyes glimmered at the touch. "I trust you."_

"_You do?" Harry questioned with a puzzled look, but in his eyes was a look of success and pride._

"_One out of hardly any, yes, you're really at the top of my list. Lets just keep it that way, ok?" Jennifer stared into his eyes as he nodded in agreement. She gave a small grin, "Good, please don't tell anyone about the breakup, not yet." Tears gathered up in her eyes and she went to turn away from Harry._

"_Hey," he grabbed her arm, pulling her back around, "you can cry in front of me, I understand it hurts. I'm here for you." _

His eyes had screamed love for her then. Jennifer could see it now as she locked the imagine of his eyes under her closed ones. All of the emotions that he showed now, ran through his eyes in that moment. The desire to kiss her and tell her that he loved her was so intense, the care and love was so vivid that she felt so stupid not to have seen it. Now she knew how much Brandon had had her tied down, she was oblivious to any other love that existed. She had only knew of her so called claimed love for Brandon and his for her.

"Harry?" she opened her eyes.

"Huh.." his fingers tickled her side. She held back the urge to just stay put but she had to tell him this now. She pulled away from him, repositioning herself to where she sat indian style beside him, "I'm sorry." Harry narrowed his eyes at her. He straighten up a bit and turned to face her.

"Sorry... about what?"

"I was blind," she shook her head, "I couldn't see that you loved me 'cause Brandon had me tied down, only thing I could see was his love." She gazed into his moonlit eyes. "But now, when I look back to the day you saw me break up with Brandon, I can see how much you were dying to love me."

Jennifer lowered her head from his gaze, "Harry, I don't know if you know but I feel as if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be this amazing girl you claim me to be." She reconnected their eyes. The look in his eyes was nothing but pure love for her and she had a strange feeling that that look would never change; that she would still see it twenty years down the road.

He must have read her thoughts or her thoughts reflected in her eyes because Harry gave a small grin.

"You made me the person I am today, I might not have known it before but somehow your care and devotion for me shined through. Some part of me registered it and molded me into the one for you. I guess that's why our hands fit so perfectly together." She reached out for his hand and brung it to her lap. She stroked the back on his hand softly, then she ran the palm of her hand against his, "Without you I wouldn't be this amazing person that you fell for. You made me feel like I belong somewhere in this world and not just only in my reality. You brung me back to life, Harry, and I believe that is saying something."

There was a moment of silence as Harry just gazed into her eyes. Then he took her hand and held it up to the sky. She stared at her hand in the moonlight and the very familiar hand holding her wrist. Her nails were bitten and her tan skin glowed in the moonlight. Her boney fingers showed one ring on her middle finger. It was the only ring she every wore, and she never took it off. A silver band with her birth stone in it. Her initials was engraved on the inside. Her parents had given it to her for her 13th birthday. Every since then she has never taken it off.

Harry traced the lines of her palm with his fingers, until he put his hand against hers and locked them together. He still held it up to the sky.

He sighed.

"You say that I brung you back to life. Well, technically you brung me back to life also. Jennifer, before you I believed that the only reason for me being on this earth was to destroy or get destroyed by Voldemort," he paused a minute and she knew what was going through his head but she didn't say anything, "But this hand is what I have been waiting for. The hand that would fit so perfectly in mine, the hand that would guide me through life and not be alone. The hand that connects to the body and heart of the girl I have fallen for since day one. Jennifer with you I believe that I can do anything now. You give me the strength to say I can; you give me a reason to live."

Jennifer's eyebrows rose a tad. Why did he love her so much? Those words, they were beautiful, and his heart had conjured those words and made them true, but why for her? What did she do to deserve such a great and perfect guy like this? She thought about asking why, but she felt if she did she would feel like an idiot.

She looked up at their hands together again, and he was right, they did fit perfectly. She realized that his hand was trembling but it was warm and strong still. He lowered their hands and he unlocked them, grabbing her hand in the way you would see guys do in old romantic french films, holding on to her fingers and bending her hand to reveal the back of her hand. He brung her hand to his lips and planted a soft kiss on her hand.

Jennifer smiled when he met her eyes. The light from the moon shone in his hair and the lake reflected in his glasses. His eyes looked like they did the night she met him, caring and lovely. He smiled and lowered her hand from his face, showing a pair of incredibly soft lips. She was tempted to just grab him and kiss him so hard, so deep, that no one could take him away from her. She wanted to make him hers, but she held herself back. The thought of the movement consumed her so she turned away from Harry to look out onto the water. She felt the temptation build up in her eyes and one look from him, he would know. She stared out onto the water, every second she felt Harry's gaze on her. She didn't dare turn around now, not with this temptation rising in her. She would simply wait for it to settle down or just make it true. Jennifer didn't want to make it true, because she wouldn't know what Harry would think of such a reaction. She would just sit here, not looking at him, and wait for it to pass. One problem was, she had a feeling it wasn't going to end soon.

After a few moments, Jennifer was still struggling. And Harry's presence wasn't making it any better. She started tapping on her leg, wondering what she was going to do. _Just do it_, she thought to herself, _there's no harm in it. Just turn around and kiss him. I've kissed him before... _she broke off her thoughts when she heard Harry finally say something.

"What?" she asked.

"I said, what are you thinking about?" Harry said and scooted his way in front of her. Jennifer decided the first moment she saw his face, after what seemed forever, to just tell him the truth. Besides she couldn't lie to those eyes.

"I was thinking about kissing you. I just can't resist those lips. "

"Oh. So why haven't you then?" Harry grinned and she felt her heart start to race.

_Fuck it_, she thought, _he doesn't care. He wants me too._ And with that thought and a smile, she lunged forward, kissing him hard. She knocked him off balance and he fell on his back in the grass. She fell with him landing on top of him. She kissed him with the force that she had been holding in. Harry kissed back just as much and caressed her back with just enough strength to make her want more. Then without any warning Harry pushed up and rolled over on top of Jennifer and stopped kissing her. His breathing was hard and his face looked flushed. Jennifer felt the same, hot and out of breath. She looked up at Harry and he was looking down at her smiling. He took his hand and smoothed down her hair, caressed her cheek, and ran his fingers across her lips. His hand lingered on her lips a moment then he leaned in and kiss her with the softest kiss.

She closed her eyes taken in every feeling that kiss gave her. Without even thinking once she put her hands on his waist and moved up under his shirt. Her fingers spread out touching everywhere on his stomach. His stomach was tense and she could feel the muscles on his body. The heat of her body rose another temperature and she slowly slipped her tongue into his mouth. Inch by inch she pushed his shirt up above his navel. Harry started to shake and he pulled back some. Jennifer tightened her left hand on his stomach and took her right to his face. She caressed his face with her fingers, trying to calm him down. The touch of her fingers seemed to work because he stopped pulling back and relaxed. She so wanted to make him hers tonight, and this night was so perfect. It was just like that night long ago when they first met and she didn't want to wait for any other night like this. She wanted this one, but she wasn't quite sure if he was ready for anything like this. Hell, she wasn't even sure if she was or not. The sudden thought of that made her tremble. Was she ready? Did she want this to happen now? She had just gotten back to school and figured out she was falling for Harry. Now everything seemed to wash over her so fast that she started shaking like someone had slipped a huge ice burg under her shirt. The feeling of doing something so intimate with Harry had just came over her and she didn't even begin to think that she wasn't ready.

Harry stopped kissing her when she hadn't stopped shaking so hard. Her hands fell from his stomach automatically. They went cold in a instant. She was shaking from head to toe and she just couldn't stop. She was scared. She wasn't ready. Harry sat back and grabbed Jennifer bringing her up to his chest in an embrace. He held her tightly and rubbed her back trying to warm her up. He then climbed off her and jerked off his hoody. He bent down and helped her up.

"Here put this on." Jennifer didn't argue but slipped the hoody over her head. It dropped down below her waist and covered her whole arms. She stood there with his hoody swallowing her whole and still she shook. Harry took her in his arms again, holding her and rubbing her, trying to get some heat in her. But it wasn't going to get her to stop shaking, she wasn't cold. Harry didn't know that, she was afraid. Her arms was tucked in between her and Harry. She had a chance to push him back and tell him why she was really shaking. But the truth was she didn't want to tell him, not yet anyways. She liked the way he was holding her and showing his love. Giving her his hoody and embracing her with his body so warm and tender. Also she had a feeling that he knew why she was shaking. Not because she was cold but cause of the real reason. She could feel it in his touch that he knew just enough. Jennifer stood there with his arms around her until the moon was on the other side of the castle.

The smell of him tickled her nose. Jennifer rolled over in the bed, finding it very hard, the sheets was wrapped around her legs. She must have been really into a dream. Then she remembered the dream she had, or was it real?

She was outside in the night with Harry by her side. They had sat there in silence until her temptation had taken control. She had thrown him back into the grass with a forceful kiss. While lying on top of him he had return the gesture by flipping her over into the grass. Jennifer smiled at the ceiling at the vision of him looking down at her. She kept her eyes closed, still half asleep while she relived the memory and the feeling of his bare skin beneath her palms.

Her eyes shot open.

It hadn't been a dream, it was true, she had gotten too carried away and then had realized that she wasn't ready.

A chill ran down her spine all the way to the tips of her toes. She had actually been that stupid! Acting like a buffoon on one of the most beautiful nights ever. She worked on the sheets wrapped around her legs until she was able to sit up in bed. She looked down at her hands to find that they was covered by gray sleeves. She still had Harry's hoody and she guessed he didn't asked for it back last night.

She popped her hands out of the sleeve and ran her fingers through her hair. It was greasy and felt glued to her head, matter of fact, her whole body seemed nasty. She threw back the curtains on her bed and looked at the clock, quarter till six, she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now, so she swung her legs around to the side of the bed. There she paused and stared into the darkness. She heard the silent breathing coming from Chasity, Cayla, and Ginger and in the oblivion she heard the sheets ruffle and the sound of Chas turning over. She quietly searched for her wand on the bed side table.

"Lumos." she whispered. A light shot out from the tip of her wand. She used the light to help her find her slippers, and her bath robe. She slipped into her slippers and threw the robe over her arm. With the light of her wand she tip-toed her way to the door, opened it and then silently closed it behind her.

Outside the door, she was able to see more clearly. "Nox." she murmured and the light at the end of her wand cut off. She stuck her wand in the hoody pocket and then made her way down the stairs to the common room.

The fire was still lit when she reached the last step. She made her way across the room and reached the door without a single sound.

"Where are you off to?" She froze. That voice was so familiar, she had heard it before, but who was it? She turned to face whoever it was.

"Ah, I see. You're headed to the shower." Brandon's voice was calm and a smile slide across his face. Her voice, on the other hand, was lost at the sight of him. Or was it her heart that made her not speak because it all the sudden felt like it was in her throat.

"Harry's hoody, I see. Already found someone else?" Brandon said. He was siting by the fire in the chair Harry always sat in. His face was half covered in the darkness. Everything he had on was black, the pants, the shirt, and the shoes. Jennifer swallowed hard and her heart settled back down.

"Yes, its his hoody. What are you doing out here?" Her voice wasn't as calm as she wanted it but close enough. Brandon stood up.

Oh god, why does he have to look so good. Why does black have to look so good on him.

Dammit, she can't think of this. He hates her, she hurt him. She can't think of him that way anymore, she has Harry.

_Harry_, she thought,_ I love Harry. Brandon brings darkness, he brings pain._

He took a couple of steps forward. "Jennifer, you still didn't answer my question?"

She lifted her chin and stared straight at him. She wasn't going to be put back in darkness again._ It's just Brandon, the past is gone,_ she thought. _I have Harry now and me and Brandon are friends._

"What question?"

"Have you found someone else?" He took a couple of more steps towards her and she realized that not a sound came from his steps.

"Yes, I have. Now I would like to get a shower." She turned and started to push open the door when a grip, tighter than most, grabbed her arm and twisted her back around. She cringed at the pain.

"Let go of me," She screamed and tried to wrench her arm out of his grip. "Brandon! Why are you doing this?" She dropped her robe and grabbed his hand to try and pry it off of her. He grabbed her other arm and worse pain shot through it.

"Look at me." He demanded.

"Stop! Let go of me!" she said straining to break free.

"Look at me!" His voice thickened and his grip tightened. He shook her when she didn't look.

"LOOK AT ME!" He squeezed her so tight that she felt like her bones was going to crumble. She lifted her chin and met his eyes. Dark and lifeless, nothing was there and she couldn't read any emotion in them. She stared at him in wonder. Why were they this black? Did she do this to him?

"Now," he loosened his grip. "Was that so hard?" He let her go, pushing her a little and she stumbled back.

He turned around and strode back to his seat. She watched him sit down and lean back into the darkness. Jennifer rubbed her arm and took a step forward.

"Why?" She asked. "What's the big deal about making me look at you?" He didn't move.

"To see." He simply replied.

"To see what? I saw nothing." She took a couple of more steps toward him.

"That's the point isn't it. Go take a shower, Jennifer, I'll talk to you later."

Chapter 7-

It turned out to be a beautiful day, so at lunch Jennifer, Chasity, and Cayla decided to eat outside and catch up on some studying. Hermione, Ron, and Harry joined them out by the big oak tree. A gentle breeze blew back her hair and the sun warmed every inch of her body. The day was a lovely sight but she preferred the night. The heat of the sun was just enough to make her take off her cloak.

They gathered around the oak tree. Harry sat beside her and Chasity leaned against the tree on her other side. She watched as Chas took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, she let out the breath and stretched out her legs. Jennifer watched her old friend sit there in silence. Something was missing from this picture.

James wasn't with her. Why wasn't James with her? Jennifer scanned the grounds in search for her friend's bushy haired lover.

"Where's James, Chas?" she asked. Chasity opened her eyes and slowly rolled her head to look at her.

"We got into a little spat and he's not talking to me now." she sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"What was it about?" Jennifer asked

"Well, you remember when I had that small crush on Ron?" She gestured over at Ron just as his eyes widened, "Me! You had a crush on me!"

Hermione punched him in the shoulder, "Oh hush, let her finish.."she nodded at Chas while Ron rubbed his arm.

"Anyways," Chas continued, "I made the mistake of bringing it up last night. He gets jealous really easily so when I started talking about Ron he got angry." She sat up a little straighter, "It was just a bunch of nonsense really." Chas sighed again and then rolled her eyes.

" So right now, I'm just letting him cool off a bit..then after that I'm never talking to him about any of my past crushes again."

"Seems to be he's too clingy." Cayla chimed in. Chasity looked her way,

"He's not clingy– "

"Well then answer me this," Jennifer interrupted, "does he want you to hang out with Ron anymore?"

"Not really...well actually he don't like me hanging out with any boys..."

"What!" Everyone said.

"Then he's not just a bit clingy but he's a control freak." Hermione informed them.

"Yeah," Jennifer said, "I mean if he doesn't want you to hang out with any of your guy friends then he really doesn't trust you."

"What do you mean?" Chasity's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Chasity!"

Their conversation was interrupted by the one person they was just talking about, James. Everybody turned towards the voice to see James walking briskly across the grass. Jennifer turned back around to Chasity and said, "Go sort things out with him."

Chas nodded her head then got up and walked around the oak tree. Jennifer hooked her arm in Harry's and laid her head on his shoulder as she watched Chas walk away with James.

The days got hotter as the weekend crept up. Chasity and James were doing better, Jennifer hadn't heard anymore complaints from Chasity so she assumed everything was fine. It had been a couple of days since the encounter with Brandon and she still was thinking about it. His hands had been cold when he grabbed her and the force of his hands had left bruises on both her arms. She hadn't mentioned it to Harry yet or anybody else. The thought of Harry running after Brandon asking him what is problem was and telling him to stay away from her, wasn't the vision Jennifer wanted to see come true. He had promised to protect her. So without bringing any harm or confusion to Harry she kept her arms covered, no matter how hot she got.

On Saturday the heat was killing her, but she had managed to keep the bruises concealed. She sat outside in the shade talking with everyone. She wasn't really talking very much but just listening as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder. He caressed her bare skinned leg setting her on fire with his touch. She was just beginning to doze off with the motion of Harry's hands when James startled her.

"Lets go swimming." He blurted out. He stood up and jerked off his shirt.

"What!" Chasity looked up at him with a smile.

"Come on it will be fun. This heat is killing me!" James bent over and lifted Chas to her feet. "Come on!" He shouted out to everyone and ran to the lake. Jennifer watched him leap into the lake with one big splash.

"That is one crazy guy." Harry said while getting up. Jennifer reluctantly released his arm but kept a tight hold on his hand. Chasity turned around and gave a big smile while shrugging her shoulders. "Well, he is hot!"

Chas jerked off her blouse to reveal a tank top. "A little water isn't going to hurt." She slipped out of her flip flops and headed for the lake. Another big splash and then the sound of Chasity's voice yelling come on.

With that, everyone else stood up. "Where does she find these guys at?" Cayla asked. Jennifer looked at her and just shook her head. "Who knows."

"Well I know one thing. Im not just going to stand here and burn up in this heat. Are we going to go or not?" Ron announced.

"You all can go but Im staying here. I don't feel like swimming." Jennifer sat back down and grabbed her novel out of her bag. "Go on." she said when no one moved. She looked up at all of them and smiled.

"Ron go on you know you want to, same with you Hermione. Cayla, go have some fun for once."

"You sure?" Hermione said. She made a sarcastic laugh then motioned for them to get. "Yes now go before I make you." They all smiled, then raced towards the lake.

All but one was gone.

Harry still stood staring down at her. She lifted her chin, squinting at the sun. "Go. I don't feel like swimming."

"Then why don't you just come down there with us?" He squatted down in front of her.

"Because its too hot and I like the shade."

"Then take off this shirt. I know you have a tank top under here." Harry reached for her shirt. She retreated fast, jumping to her feet.

"No!" She jerked away from his outstretched hands. "Im fine with the shirt and I said I don't feel like swimming." She wrapped her hands around her concealed bruises and stared at her feet. Harry got up and took a couple of steps forward.

"Jennifer.."

"I said no, okay." She sounded like a little girl, scared to say too much that would make her get a beating .She heard him take a couple of more steps to her. She lifted her chin, the confusion in his eyes hit her like an oncoming car. She melted into his flustered green eyes. How could she kept anything from him? Tears stung her eyes. She can't tell him, she promised herself she wouldn't put him in harm's way. But he had promised to protect her. _If I do tell him he will go after Brandon. _The bruises will go away in a couple more days and then she could just act like it never happened. She would never have to think about Brandon again. But she couldn't live with keeping something from Harry. _And what if the bruises don't_ _go away_. They were deep and the slightest touch hurt like hell.

"Im sorry." She sniffed, struggling to keep the tears back. Promises never seemed to have enough affect as they are meant. You can promise somebody so much but it's never kept, something always seems to break through, destroying all that was built up to make it come to life and grow. Promises are for people who don't know how to love, if true love stands, there is no promises ever to be made because you don't have to promise something that is already true.

"Jennifer," Harry caressed her arm, she held back a wince of pain. "Is there something you haven't told me about?" Her eyes widened.

How did he know? Could he read minds or something?

"No, nothing." She stared at him trying to look innocent, giving him the puppy dog face, but Harry didn't look convinced.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. "Please tell me. If there's something wrong don't hold it back from me." A single tear escaped from her eye, sliding down the curve of her cheek "Jennifer." he cupped her face in his hands. It only took one coveting look from him and the tears made their own stinging way down her face.

Without saying a word, he pulled her into his embrace and rocked her gently. She tightened her arms around him. She sobbed into his shoulder, hugging on to him for dear life, like if she let him go she would fall endlessly into a dark hole. "I have to show you something." She said, sniffing. Reluctantly, she let go of him.

She wiped away some tears then slowly started unbuttoning her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Jennifer didn't look up or say anything until her shirt was unbuttoned fully. She looked up at him.

He stared at her. "Jennifer?"

"Look." she whispered. She shrugged off her shirt and let it fall to the ground. Harry's eyes widened when he saw the bruises. They circled around her upper arms and was blue at the moment.

"Who did this to you?" He reached out for her arm, but she took a step back. "Please.. don't touch it." She lifted her chin to face him. "It hurts with the slightest touch." He stared at her a minute, then lifted his hand up to her face.

"Who did this to you?" he repeated, more demanding. He held her chin firmly, making her look at him. She closed her eyes and tried to worm her way out of his grip. When he didn't release, she stared right at him. He leered into her eyes.

"Who?" he whispered.

"Brandon." she barely said and jerked out of his loosened grip.

She wrapped her arms around her waist and fell against the tree, sliding down the side and then buring her head in her knees.

" I ran into him in the common's room one morning." She began. Harry walked over to her and sat down."He asked me if I found someone else, because I had your hoody. I said yes and then he just... he just.." She lifted her head from her knees and turned to face him. She narrowed her eyes. " He told me to look at him and when I didn't he grabbed my arms and started shaking me. He hurt me, Harry, he has never hurt me before." She shook her head in total disbelief that he had hurt her this bad. Again tears made their own pathways down her cheeks without her even

knowing. "I..I.. never thought he would harm me." She choked out. " I thought he... I thought he... loved me." She buried her face in her hands and sobbed yet again. Harry pulled her into his chest, shushing her.

"Shhh, its okay." he whispered. He pulled her up to face him, kissing her forehead and every inch of her wet face. "Its okay, he won't touch you again."

"He hurt me, Harry. I thought he loved me" she sobbed

"Shhh, I know." he wiped away her tears. "He will not hurt you again." He kissed her cheek and caressed her face with his fingertips. "Its okay, Im here." He brushed back her hair and cupped her face. She gazed into his eyes. They were so understanding, loving and caring, but behind all of that love and understanding, she saw a flicker of anger.

He gave a little reassuring smile and kissed her directly on the mouth. She melted into the kiss, like that is all she needed to calm herself down from crying. He kissed her softly and slowly, rubbing her face with his thumbs.

Her hands slowly crept up his chest to his neck where she draped them around him. Her breathing calmed and she was able to take in a whole breath. He teased her lips with his, slowly pulling away and then coming back for more. She played along until he ended the kiss.

She opened her eyes barely to see him smiling.

She closed her eyes and fell into him. She snuggled into his shoulder and tightened her arms around him. He hugged her back, again with no questions asked.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear. "Nothing is going to hurt you ever again."

She snuggled more closer to him. "I love you too. Thank you." He hugged her tighter and then lifted her up into his arms. She held on to his neck while he cradled her. She stared up at him, smiling. He looked down at her, kissed her forehead and said, "No, Jennifer, thank you."

"What was the big deal with you looking at him anyways?" Chasity asked Jennifer. They sat on Jennifer's bed in the dormitory. With both of their legs crossed, she had told Chasity the whole story of the encounter with Brandon.

"I don't know, Chas, I guess he wanted me to see something. But all I saw in his eyes was pure cold, and black." Chasity's eyes narrowed and she stared at her for a second.

"Do you suppose he was giving some sort of sign?"

"No I don't think. Maybe. But if these souvenirs on my arms are a sign then they're a bloody good one!" She rubbed her arms. "What I don't get is the strength he had. It felt like if he wanted to he could of just ripped my throat out."

Chasity put a hand over her throat and gulped. "You think he could do that?" She stared at Jennifer, fear spread across her eyes. "I don't know, but from the grip he had on my arm it sure did seem like he could." She paused and grabbed a pillow from behind her and pressed it to her chest. "It was scary, Chas, I didn't even hear him walk up and I was looking right at him! His footsteps were silent."

She pressed the pillow tighter against her chest, acting like it was a shield from her words. Chasity stayed silent for a moment until she spoke.

"Could .. I .. see.. the bruises?" She hesitated between her words with a shaky voice. Jennifer shot her eyes to Chasity. Her body did a quick shake from head to toe before she nodded. She sat the pillow beside her and took off her over shirt.

"Oh my god! Jennifer." Her eyes widened and she took in a shaky breath. " I can't believe Brandon would do that. Oh my god, he actually hurt you." She put her hand over her mouth and shook her head. "He said he would never hurt you; that he loved you too much."

"Well I guess that was a lie." Jennifer pulled her shirt back on. Anger bubbled in the pit of her stomach. " He doesn't love me. I wasted my damn time. I could have been with Harry and this would have never happened to me."

"Jenny, don't say that, he does love you."

"THEN WHY DID HE DO THIS TO ME!" Jennifer flung her arms up in the air. "He hurt me, Chas, is that suppose to prove love!" She clenched her hands into fists. Anger flooded over her and her eyes burnt with moisture. " He doesn't love me. So why should I care. I have Harry and he won't allow Brandon to touch me. He loves me, not Brandon. I don't blame him for hating me but to take it out physically.."

She didn't realize that tears was falling down her face. She didn't bother wiping them away but took her pillow and buried her face.

"There's no telling what goes through that boy's mind." Chasity's voice was soft. She slide over beside Jennifer and draped a arm around her shoulders. "But you never know, Jen, he probably doesn't know how to act. He probably didn't mean to hurt you. He's just as scared as you are." She gave her a little shake. Jennifer lifted her chin up and stared at her.

"Scared? Im not scared. Why would Brandon be? The only thing Im scared about is Harry going after him. I don't want either of them hurt because of me." She sniffed and wiped her face on her sleeve. She swung her legs to the side of the bed and strode over to the window. "Is he scared enough to hurt me?" She crossed her arms over her breasts and turned to Chasity.

She sat on the edge of the bed with a straight face. "OK, so maybe he's not that scared but something's wrong with him."

"He's to calm to be scared."

"Huh?"

"Whenever I talked to him he sounded so calm. And in the Great Hall last week, when I made that scene."

"Harry carried you out." Chasity's eyes narrowed in confusion and she tilted her head to the side. "What was that about anyways? I only saw Harry picking you up and walking out."

"I spotted Brandon coming in. I still can't figure it out but when our eyes met my head exploded with pain. My whole body froze from the pain so Harry carried me out. But Chas, before my head kinda exploded I saw Brandon smile. Not just any smile, but dark. Like he knew that it was going to happen and he liked it." Shivers ran up her spin and a headache started to tease at her head. "Something's different about him and I have this creepy thought in the back of my mind that it's not pretty." she said; Chasity lifted her eyebrows.

"I don't know but I think I might have a little chat with him. See what's up."

"Just don't get in to deep, okay."

"OK." Chasity stood up and walked to her. She put a hand on her shoulder. "You go find Harry and spend some time with him. Leave Brandon up to me for a while, I'll talk to him. See if I can get anything out of him." She smiled.

"Thanks Chas but I don't want you getting hurt either. This is my problem to deal with.."

"If its your problem it's my problem. You're my best friend, you think Im going to just sit by and watch you get hurt again. That's what Im here for. You have helped me out plenty of times. Now it's time for me to return the favor." Her eyes flickered with friendship. Jennifer smiled at her friend.

"Thanks but I still don't want you getting involved to deep, understand?" Chasity laughed at her being so serious and gave her a big hug.

" I won't, promise. No wait, I pinky promise!" Chas held out her pinky. Jennifer laughed and then held out her pinky too. They locked their pinkies together in a firm grip.

They both laughed this time and hugged each other.

"Now lets go find Harry. Have any idea were he might be?" Chasity said as they walked out of the room and down the steps.

"In the library. He said he had to look up something."

"What was that?"

"Donno, it was some kind of creature. Vampire, I think."

"Vampire?" Chas giggled

"Don't ask, I think he might be writing a report on it in class."

They walked together through the common's room and out the door towards the library.

Chapter 8-

They reach the library and found Harry sitting at the end of a table near the window. Loads of books were piled up in front of him. Only Harry wasn't even bothering to open them. He just gazed out the window with what seemed to be another daze.

Chas elbowed her in the side.

"What's wrong with him?" she whispered as they walked across the library.

"Donno, looks like another daze."

"Isn't he suppose to be studying?"

"Yeah, but it sure doesn't look like it." When they reached Harry, she said. "Thought you came in here to study, sweets.?"

He jumped at the sound and drew his eyes from outside. He relaxed when he saw who it was and smiled at her. "I was going to but I started thinking about you." He pointed to all the books and looked up at both of them. "Hey Chasity."

"Hey." Chas smiled. Her eyes wondered to the books. "What are you looking for?" Harry sat up in his seat and grabbed the book closet to him. He opened it and started flipping pages. Jennifer and Chasity glanced at each other and then took a seat on the other side of the table. They pushed the rest of the books aside and then watched Harry.

"What are you searching for? Maybe we can help." Jennifer said. He just shook his head. She looked at Chas who just shrugged her shoulders. They watched Harry for a couple more seconds until he paused.

" Here, look at this." He twisted the book around and pushed the book to Jennifer. She took it and looked at the page. Confusion flooded over her. "Vampires? Why in the world are you looking up vampires?"

"They're not real." Chasity said. " They're a fantasy to everyone." She leaned over and scanned the page.

"Yes, they're not real." Harry said calmly. Jennifer lifted her chin. "Then why are you looking them up? Is it for class or something?"

"No." said Harry shaking his head.

"Then why?"

"I just want to learn more about them." Harry leaned in closer to them and lowered his voice. " I have a feeling that Brandon... he might...you know.."

"Be a vampire?" Jennifer tensed.

"Shhh!" He grabbed her hand. "Not so loud. It's just a thought. From what I already know about them. And from what you said.." Harry stared into her eyes.

"Jennifer." Chasity tapped her shoulder.

"What?" She peeled her eyes away from Harry and turned to Chas. She held the book in front of her and her mouth was slightly open. "Chasity? What's wrong?" Her voice was more concerned now. She held Harry's hand more firmly.

"It says here, that most vampire's eyes are dark or black. Very quiet and fast. They have superhuman strength and are immortal. They are immune to any type of infection and get pleasure off of blood."

Everyone looked at each other.

"See Jennifer, it seems pretty weird." Harry said. She shook her head, "No, vampires aren't real. You know that." Her eyes were wide and she didn't stop shaking her head.

"What about the eyes and the footsteps." Chasity said. "You said his eyes was pure black and his footsteps was quiet. You didn't even hear him walk."

"So, that doesn't mean anything!" She jerked her hand out of Harry's grip. "And he was eating in the Great Hall that morning! Isn't vampires suppose to drink blood, not eat food. And he was out in the sunlight!" She glared at Harry who all the sudden looked crazy to her.

"Jennifer please." He reached for her over the table. She pushed herself against the chair. "Explain the bruises on your arms then. How did they get that bad by him just grabbing you hard?"

"I bruise easily." She lied, rubbing her arms.

"What about the major headaches?"

"What about them?" Jennifer eyed him.

"If Im not mistaken, I read in a book once that vampires could control minds. Talk to you through your mind. Its said to be truly painful and it could damage any human who encounters it too much."

"So, we can do that. Because of your scare, Voldemort can see into your mind. Maybe even talk too. I don't know." Jennifer stared at Harry who's defenses went up. "Don't bring my troubles into this." His voice hardened. "My life is not the problem at the moment."

"Yes it is. Voldemort can kill you anytime and you don't even know where he is." She smiled inside herself, glad to get off that stupid subject.

"Dumbuldore is handling that. I just have to be ready to fight anytime."

"Even to conjure a killing curse?" She said. Harry shot his eyes to her and locked the gaze. A shadow ran through his eyes so quickly that she shuddered.

"What do you think?" His eyes flickered, then broke the seel. "Now grab as many books as you can and lets go."

"This is stupid." Jennifer said. "Why look up more stuff when we know Brandon can't be a vampire." She threw down the book she had entitled, _Unrealistic Creatures._

They sat at the back table in the common's area. For almost an hour now Jennifer, Chasity and Harry had been going through every book searching for vampires. _A stupid idea, _Jennifer thought,_ to look up something and think someone is a vampire. There is no way Brandon can become a vampire._ The same thought had kept running threw her mind for an hour now. Her eyes were starting to burn and she was bloody tired of going along with Harry's wishes.

"Harry, you know I love you." She looked over at him studying a book. He gently placed the book on the table and turned to her.

"Yes, and I love you too." He stared straight at her. She stared back.

"Then why are you worrying about Brandon? Or should I say worrying about what he is." She gave a little roll with her eyes. When her eyes settled back on Harry, his face had no sign of expression at all. He didn't move or reach for her. He kept his hands to himself and his eyes on her. " He hurt you."

"So." His stare darkened at her interruption.

"I promised myself, including you that I would protect you from any harm. Do you know why?"

"Because you love me?" He grinned a little and nodded his head. "Yes that too but also cause of that day on the train."

"What about it?" Jennifer asked and leaned in closer to him.

"When you came running up to me and told me that you didn't won't to be near Brandon.."

"Yeah and I called back to Chasity to tell her I was going with you. Brandon caught eye contact with me and it wasn't nice."

"Well mine wasn't either. When our eyes met it felt like he was forcing his whole weight onto me but with his eyes. I saw anger and some type of warning. It was like he still thought he owned you and I wasn't allowed near his property. My brain was tingling and it felt like he was trying to enter my brain."

His eyes no longer focused on her but was gazing off into the past. She stared at him slowly inching her way closer by each word he said.

"Ever since that brief eye contact I had a feeling something was different about him." He flashed back from the past. He looked down to see her.

She had slid out of her chair and was sitting down on the floor in front of him. He bent down, grasped her hand and pulled her up to his lap. He slid his arms around her in a tight squeeze and look up at her.

"He wants you, Jennifer. For himself. And from what I saw in his eyes, he doesn't like the idea of me being with you." Harry pulled her closer to his chest with another tight squeeze.

Jennifer was speechless. She stared down at him, fear chilled her whole body.

Brandon wants her for himself. She didn't know weather to think it a bad thing or a good thing. She had dreaded losing him and the thought of him wanting her back made her want to jump up with joy. But if Harry was right about him being a vampire. Then Brandon would just want her for blood. _No! He is not a vampire!_ Any other thing but that. He could want her for pleasure.

"Is-is that bad?" Her voice shook. Harry rubbed her waist and trailed the curves of her body. Every part of her body warmed when his fingertips slid up her sides.

"He doesn't want you for love, like I do. If he is what I suspect then he wants way more than any other." She looked down at him hoping he would say something else. When he didn't she turned to Chasity.

She was buried under the books. Apparently she hadn't heard a word of the conversation.

"Chasity." Jennifer called. She got up out of Harry's lap and walked around the table to her. Her head was face down in a book. A slight snore came from her. "Chasity!" She called louder and shook her shoulder.

"Huh, what?" she shot her head up in a quick jerk.

"I changed my mind." Jennifer felt tall standing next to Chasity.

"Changed your mind about what?" She wiped her face with her hand and adjusted her glasses.

"I don't want you talking to Brandon." She stood her ground while Chasity eyed her with her mouth gaped open. "Why!"

"Its too risky, not to mention dangerous." She stared down at Chas and waited for the outburst.

"Jennifer! Brandon won't hurt me! I could get something out of him, he's like my brother. Please!" She pushed the chair back and stood up.

"No." She tensed and made her voice more demanding.

"But.."

"Im sorry Chas, I just can't let you go through with something as risky as this." She stared up into her stinging blue eyes.

"What's so risky about it?" She snapped

"We have no idea what he has become or what he is capable of right now." Harry stood up and walked around the table behind Jennifer. Chasity's eyes darted to him. "From what I know Brandon wants Jennifer for himself. Not in the good way either. But I assure you he won't lay another hand on her against her will." He wrapped his arms around her waste and pulled her against him. She relaxed against his warm firm body. "He will have to kill me before he gets to her. This girl is mine and I love her enough to risk my whole life to keep her safe."

Jennifer looked at Chasity. She looked like she had calmed some by Harry's words but she had to make sure. "Chas you're my best friend and I love you for trying to help out but I think this is more between me and Brandon than anything. Harry has the power to stand up to Brandon more than you do. I don't feel like seeing my friend get hurt, mentally or physically, on my behalf." She stepped out of Harry's embrace and placed a hand on Chasity shoulder. "Be the good friend you already are and be there for me to talk to if you want to help. But leave the contact with Brandon up to me and Harry."

Chasity was still for a minute until she nodded her head.

"Ok, I won't talk to him but I swear if he.."

"He won't touch her." Harry finished her sentence with a hard voice. Chasity looked over to him. "Harry, you really are the best guy Jenny's ever had. I thought Brandon was protective but you.. you care for her more than he ever did. You love her unconditionally, no questions asked." She walked around Jennifer to him. " Do you love her?"

"Yes more than ever." Harry nodded his head.

"Then don't stop, she needs you. Just like she did Brandon but you are her last chance. Don't screw up. I don't think she will."

Both Chas and Harry glanced over at her.

"Im not planning on it." She took a step forward and grinned at Harry.

He sighed, "Well Im glad. I don't know what I would do without you." Chas gave a little chuckle, "Typical thing to say but so true." She patted him on the shoulder, walked around him and towards the door. Jennifer came up beside Harry.

"Where are you going off to?" She asked watching Chasity's blonde hair swish around. Her blue eyes sparkled and a bright smile spread from ear to ear. "Im going to find James, he wanted me to meet him somewhere but I forgot. So, Im going to find him."

"Oh, well I'll see you later then. Im staying with Harry." She locked her arm with Harry's and smiled.

"Ok, see you guys later." She turned around and disappeared though the door.

"Finally.." Jennifer backed Harry up against the nearest wall. She pressed her body against him and placed his hands on her ass. She gave him a wicked smile, "We're alone."

His eyes burnt with desire and his smile was just as wicked. His hands cupped her bottom and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he turned her around pushing her against the wall.

The moment her back touched the wall their lips met with hot desire. She teased the back of his neck with her fingers while his strength held her body firmly up. The feel of the strength in his arms made her desire level rise and moister gather between her thighs.

She dug her nails into his arms and pressed her lips harder to his. His tongue played with hers and ended up trailing down to her neck. She raised her head up, allowing him to kiss their. His lips found all her soft spots and she felt a flicker of his tongue that made her moan with delight.

Then breathing hard he sat her down, cupped her face and kissed her gently. She opened her eyes and found Harry's green eyes staring right through her. She gasped for air. Again his eyes had taken her breath away along with his kisses.

"Why do you have to do that to me?" He asked.

"Do what?" She gave him an innocent, confused look. Harry cupped her face once more.

"Make me want you." She smiled and blushed at the same time. He smiled and released her face.

"Am I that good, baby?" She slide her hands around him and gazed into his eyes.

He narrowed his eyes and through clenched teeth, he said, "Yes." With one hand he pulled her to him, wrapping both hands around her waist. She pressed her breast against him.

"Then why resist it, like I said before we're alone..finally."

Deep kissing had brung Harry and Jennifer upstairs. Tearing of clothes and inanimate reactions made her blood rush through her veins when Harry entered her. With a moan of pleasure and occasionally digging her nails into his back. Her and Harry both had lost their virginity.

Now Jennifer laid out of breath beside Harry. All though her body was still steaming, she cuddled up to him. He placed his arm around her and stroked her hair. She rested her head on his chest then sighed deeply.

"What?" Harry's voice was still husky.

"Nothing," She stroked his silky chest with her fingertips. "I love you." It was as simple as that. She did. And their lovemaking had made her feelings grow even stronger towards him. There was a tumble in the sheets, he rolled over on his side half way on her. Her back rested on the bed, she gazed up at Harry. He perched himself up on his elbow and stroked her face. He leaned in and softly grazed his lips against hers. Her heart started to pound and a shuddered breath escaped from her mouth.

"I love you too, so much. You're even more wonderful in bed than I imagined."

"You imagined how I was in bed! How dare you!" She slapped his bare chest. He fell back onto the bed, laughing. Jennifer felt a grin cross her face as she sat up and wrapped the bed sheet around her breasts.

"No, don't hide them." He sat up and pulled at the sheet. "I like to see them, caress them.."

"SHUT UP! You're a typical guy, Harry Potter. First imagining me in bed, then you can't keep your hands off of me." She waved a finger in front of his face. "Then you want to try to seduce me back into sex.." She made a tut-tut noise.

Harry smiled at her, "I can't help it," he scooped her up into his arms and drug her down on top of him. The sheet fell off of her, now her breast hung down over him. "You just so beautiful and your body..mmm... it's just delicious." Harry licked his lips. She smiled and giggled. "And that."

"What?" she said, still smiling down at him.

"Your smile, your laugh, how your eyes glow when you're happy."

She lowered her eyes from his gaze and tried to hide her cheeks that had gone red. She drew away from him and laid flat on her back in the sheets.

"Jennifer.." He slipped his finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to his. His eyes were warming and welcoming to the sight. She loved it. She loved him. "Don't blush over something like that, honey, you are beautiful and I love everything you have to give. All of it and more.." He lowered his lips to hers, gentle enough that her skin tingled with the soft graze of his lips.

Chapter 9

The days turned to weeks and the weeks became months. Each day Harry and Jennifer became closer. Mostly every weekend they would sneak off into Harry's room and make love. Their lovemaking was beautiful and afterwards they would lay in each other's arms and cherish every moment. They would lay there for hours at a time and talk. They would talk about anything that came to mine and laugh about the most stupid things. Their mystery about Brandon was still a big unsolved mystery yet. Her, Harry and Chasity had kept their little hypothesis to themselves.

Basically they had came up with a plan to spy on Brandon's every move. Every night they would find and follow him into the night. Keeping a very long distance between them, but the plan never did work out to well. Every time they would proceed in following him into the night he would disappear before their eyes. Since Jennifer could see the best in the dark she would always lead with Harry close behind her with his wand ready. Chas would bring up the rear, keeping a close watch for anyone who would spot them.

What always shocked Jennifer was that she would see him clearly then the next minute he would disappear into the forest. Even though how hard she would try to keep a eye on him he would vanish at the same exact spot. She was always too afraid to go any further from there so she never went to the spot where he would vanish.

"Besides following him tonight how about we just go straight to the spot he has been vanishing. We could wait in the nearest bush and see what he does." Chasity and Jennifer were changing into some black clothing. "No, its way to risky to get that close. If he is a vampire he would hear our heartbeats and our blood rush through our veins." Jennifer slipped on a black sweatshirt, then tucked her hair into her black beany.

"Well, lets see what Harry has to say about my idea. Then we can come to a conclusion." Chas said with anger in her voice. She stormed out of the room only to catch herself from slamming the door. Jennifer shook her head. "God help me." She finished tying her shoes and grabbed her wand just before leaving.

She heard yelling when she closed the door behind her. Knowing good and well who it was that was arguing she raced down the stairs to stop the madness.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO TAKE HER SIDE!" The voice of Chasity rang in her ears. Then the sound of the voice that always calmed Jennifer came in. But only this time the voice was raging, she had never heard Harry's voice like this.

"IM NOT TAKING ANYONE'S SIDE CHASITY. IM ONLY DOING WHAT I THINK IS BEST! WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE COULD BE UP TO AND GETTING THAT CLOSE JUST YET IS WAY TO DANGEROUS!"

"YOU'VE FACED DANGER PLENTY OF TIMES BEFORE. WHY NOT NOW? YOU STEPPED INTO YOU KNOW WHO'S TRAPS LOADS OF TIMES. THIS ISN'T ANY MORE DANGEROUS THAN THAT! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

Jennifer reached the bottom of the steps to find both of them standing in the middle of the common's room. Both of them were staring each other down and none of them even seemed to notice she had entered the room. Harry's eyes were stinging with anger. To her it looked like one move from him he would kill anyone. His whole body seemed tensed and if his wand was a person's throat they would be long gone before anyone could stop him. She slowly made her way to him only to touch his shoulder.

"Harry." she said with a shaky child like voice. He jerked his head her way and opened his mouth, only to close it again. His stinging green eyes met hers and they softened. His body relaxed under her gaze.

"What is it, baby?" He said in a sweet voice. Sticking his wand in his pants pocket he took her hand and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Lets just not go tonight okay." she murmured into his shoulder. She pushed herself out of his so comfortable embrace. She stepped back and looked at both of them. "This is getting out of hand. We can't be fighting over something like this, its to serious. I think we should just take a couple of nights off from spying. Let us regain some new ideas."

"But what if something happens, something important. Something that will prove he's a vampire." Chas still raged with anger. Jennifer looked desperately at her friend.

"Please. I don't feel like having you two fight over this, when we have a better chance at letting it lay for a while. Maybe Brandon will come after me. I don't know. But please, Chas, Im begging you to just let it go for a couple of days." She was so desperate that she would have gotten on her knees and literally begged Chas to let it go. But as it was, Chasity seemed to calm down a bit, not enough, just enough for her to listen.

Without taking his eyes off of Jennifer, Harry said, "She's right. This is getting to much out of hand." He turned around to face Chas once more, only to find her bubbling up with more anger than before. Her body started to shake and she clenched her hands into fists.

"See what I mean! You are always taking _her_ side!" She grounded out through gritted teeth. Jennifer took a step forward. "Chas please. No one is siding with anyone."

"Yeah, like I said before Im just doing what I think is best." Harry kept calm and glanced back at Jennifer.

"Rubbish! The only reason you never take any of my ideas to thought is because of Jennifer and..."

"Whoa, what just a minute." A fire started to fume in the pit of Jennifer's stomach. Chasity thought that no one took her ideas. She always thought twice about the ideas her friend had. Anyways the ideas, to her, would put all of them in danger. "Both me and Harry always put your ideas to thought. Otherwise if we hadn't we wouldn't have said no to them. I always put the life of my friends first before mine and the idea you just had would have probably got us killed! Apparently Harry thought the same cause he said no too. So don't you even _think_ about saying such rubbish again!"

Chasity eyebrows shot up in total shock at her fuming response. This time Harry's gaze stayed upon her with his eyes widened. They all stared at each other in total silence until Harry put a arm around Jennifer and stared at Chas. "Well, do you think now we should take the break or not?"

Chasity didn't speak but just gazed at both of them. She slid her beany off her head and nodded. "Im sorry. I guess we should but... oh I don't know. I just feel like something good is going to happen if we stop."

"I bet something good happens every night, we just can't see it." Harry said.

Jennifer sat by the window in the common's room writing some more poetry. She gazed out the window watching the snow fall for a couple of minutes thinking of what she should write about. Harry had been on her mind, that was all she could think about. The love that he gave her and how she wanted to portray their love in words.

Leaning back in the chair she watched some students have a snowball fight on the grounds. She smiled when the boy picked up the girl and swung her around in his arms. She chewed her gum in order to get her brain in motion. Chewing gum has always helped her think in times like this. To get her mind going and keeping her from bitting her nails. That was an awful habit.

Suddenly her brain clicked. "I've got it!" Pencil in hand she wrote the one word, before, on the title line. "Um.." She clicked the pencil on her notebook a couple of times, she pulled her hair away from her face, and then wrote down the first line. While saying it to herself, "Before.. I... saw.. you.. for..the..first..time.." she paused and looked up from her notebook. "Standing in front of me. I never knew eyes could shine... eyes could shine. Yes." She wrote the next 2 lines down and then without pausing again, she was off. Writing a beautiful poem that came from her heart for Harry, her only love. After a moment or two Jennifer finished the poem, Before. She read over it to see how it sounded and if it was good enough. She felt it was. Holding her notebook up right in front of her she read.

_Before I saw you for the first time_

_Standing in front of me_

_I never knew eyes could shine_

_Maybe it was the key_

_The key to opening my heart_

_Looking into your eyes and not even knowing your name_

_Made me shiver in wonder_

_Is this love?_

_Your eyes glowed and your hair gleamed_

_Because of you I finally knew_

_That love really existed_

_I knew that hugs could mean something_

_And I knew that a kiss could last_

_Long after if was over, it could linger on the lips_

_Before you I never knew_

_Eyes could shine and love was true _

A huge smile stretched from ear to ear across her face. "Prefect," she whispered to herself. "And this is just the beginning." She stared down at her newly written poem. Harry will love it. It was talking about the first time she saw him that one night. He would know that. She had to find him and show this to him. God, he would love her even more after this. Everything she said in this poem was true, according to Harry. Before him she never did actually know love existed. Even when she was with Brandon, something was missing from their relationship. When they would kiss it never did feel like anything caring or passionate about it. It was just a plain kiss or make out. Nothing was there, and his hugs, they were just flat; no love in them at all.

Thinking about all of this made her start to wonder why she ever went with him in the first place. Jennifer tried to remember why she ever went with him and then it hit her. He was hot, to her anyways, after he got rid of his other look (not very good compared to her type). He was sweet too, always being a gentlemen to her when they first became good friends. Why did she go with him that long if nothing special was ever between them? She knew that answer right away. She never wanted to be alone. If she was to break up with him she would have felt so alone. That one word, alone, was always so big to her; her worst fear and the last thing she wanted to be.

The thought of her without someone to hold her, love her, to make her feel a sense of belonging, made her so scared that tears stood of the verge of her eyes. She blinked, trying to shake them away. "There's no sense in crying," she told herself. She wiped away some salty tears with the back of her hand. " I've got Harry. I always will." She whispered to the air. Jennifer sniffed; the smell of wet snow filled her entire nose. She followed the sent to find Harry standing right beside her.

He looked like someone had completely buried him in the snow. His jacket was dripping, while his pants clung to his legs and his shoes squeaked as he swayed onto his heals and back. His hair fell down to his eyes in wet locks.

Jennifer couldn't hold back her laughter, she stood and grabbed his face between her hands. "What in the world happened to you?" She giggled. "Did the snow take advantage of you or something?" Harry narrowed his eyes and mocked her smile. "Me and Ron got into a huge snowball fight that ended up in a war."

"It looks like Ron won his battle." she said, dropping her hands from his soaked face. His face expression changed to that I don't think so look. "Oh baby, don't be mad 'cause you can't win everything." She chuckled and turned around to get her poem for him to read, but before she was able to grab her notebook, a pair of wet hands twisted her around. They pushed her against a soaked body and made her stare into burning green eyes.

"He retreated." He breathed out through those desirable pair of wet lips. She gave him a grin.

"Let go of me," she exclaimed with a smile and started pushing against his chest. "You're getting me all wet!" She pushed with little effort, she liked playing around with him like this. Flirting, you could call it. "Not until you give me a kiss." He said, tightening his hold around her waist. She stopped struggling long enough to give him a peck on the lips. "There," she went back to her struggling . "You happy now?"

"No, that wasn't good enough. I wanted a real kiss." Then like lightening, before she was able to breath, Harry had taken her face in his hands and connected her lips with his. Passionately, his tongue slipped through her walls and wrapped along hers. His thumb caressed her cheeks, along the curve of her neck...

A shiver ran down her spine at the way his fingers touched her skin with an anguished graze. She parted from his lips, mumbling, "You're going to catch a cold if you don't get a hot bath."

"I need some help though." He growled through a husky voice. His hand drew to the back of her neck, connecting their lips together, this time harder. A slight moan released from deep in her throat as his tongue entered again. She creped her hand slowly up his chest, his shoulders, then to his neck where she twisted the wet locks of hair around her finger.

They kissed until their hormones was raging for the urge of sex. Jennifer hid her desire to take him to bed and said in the most normal manner she could conjure up, "You need to get out of these wet clothes." She tugged on his jacket, he shrugged it off and placed it on the chair next to her. He paused at the chair and glanced to the poem. He eyes lingered on it for a moment until he snatched it up, then turned around, grabbed her hand and said, "I know the perfect place for a private bath. Or should I say prefect..."

Harry led her to the statue of Boris the Bewildered, where he located the door to the right, and whispered, "Evergreen." He ushered her inside and followed in closely behind, checking to see that no one saw them enter then shut and bolted the door.

"How did you figure out the password?" she watched as he pulled out his wand to put a final lock on the door. He twisted around, giving her a small grin, "Who's my best friend?"

"Ron." She shrugged her shoulders, confused my his question, "So, what does he have to do with this?"

Harry smiled from ear to ear this time, "What is he?" He moved his wand in a curricular motion, like he was trying to feed out the information. She thought for a moment of the question. Then the light bulb went off, "Oh!" she said, raising her eyebrows and pointing at him. "He's a prefect. Now I remember." She giggled at her slowness.

Laughing, Harry shook his head and walked passed her. She turned around to see where he was going, when finally she realized how big this bathroom was. "Bloody hell!" she said taking a couple of steps forward. Her footsteps echoed on the walls. A chandelier, filled with candles, hung in the middle of the room. It gave off a very romantic glow and softly bounced off the white marble, everything was made of white marble. Her eyes wondered to the empty rectangular swimming pool like bath that was placed in the middle of the floor. A diving board attached to the very back end of the pool and golden taps circled around the edges; each with a different colored jewel set upon them. The windows were covered with white linen curtains that hung to the floor. "I wish I had became a prefect now." she said walking over to Harry. He stood at one of the sinks, rising off his face with some type of foam and warm water. Her notebook was lying on the side of the sink. It still was open to the page where her newly written poem was clearly visible. She wondered for a moment what Harry would think of it, before she returned her focus to Harry. She could see the steam rising off his face when he went to grab a towel, a big, white, fluffy one. Matter of fact, all the towels was big and fluffy. "Ew," she snatched up one of them and brung it to her cheek. "I love the feel of towels, the smell of them, and the warmth of them when they just get out of the dryer..." She wrapped the towel around her shoulders and cuddled up in it like a baby with its favorite blanket.

Harry placed the towel he had on the sink and moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her, trapping her in the towel. He kissed her directly on the mouth, immediately deepening the kiss, and pushed her up close to him. Jennifer let go of the towel and threw herself into him, twisting her head to the side for better access. He loosened his hold on her just enough to allow the fluffy white towel to fall to the floor, then he advanced on her: sliding his hands down around her bottom (putting force behind it) to the back of her thighs, breaking the seal between their lips, long enough to hoist her up around his waist. She helped by wrapping her legs around his waist, locking her feet together.

Harry did the rest.

He walked over to the empty pool-like bath, carrying Jennifer in his arms and showering kisses all over her face. He brung her back down to the floor, squatting down at the edge of the bath, he turned on one of the taps with a blue jewel on it. A heavily scented bubble bath mix came pouring out. Then he turned on two other ones, one with a pink jewel that released some type of perfume that smelled so heavenly she wanted to jump in right then. The next one, with a white jewel imbibed on the tap, poured out a thick foam.

Now the bath was full with 3 layers of romantically scented bath mixes.

"Whoa..." She widened her eyes in amazement. Steam was rising off the top of the foam and the scents were so heavenly; she inhaled a big breath, dreamily letting it out. "Now that's sexy." She bent down beside Harry, giving him a sexy grin, she jerked off her shirt, her socks and shoes, then her pants, her bra... before he was able to grab her, she ran off towards the diving board. While walking along to the end of the board, Harry stood up, he too, jerked off his shirt. At the edge of the board, the steam of scents surrounded her, she smiled desirably at Harry, took a deep breath, and plunged head first into the water.

It was like the water had embraced every curve of her body. She swam with her eyes closed for a ways until she floated up to the top. When she broke the surface, she slicked back her hair and wiped the foam from her face. She opened her eyes. Swirling around in the water, she scanned all the sides of the pool for Harry. No Harry. "Where are you?" she whispered still twisting around in the water. "AHHHH" Something had gripped onto her ankle, "What the... Harry!"

Harry's head suddenly popped up out of the foam, a huge grin stretched across his face.

"You think that's funny, do you?" Mocking the smile he gave her.

"Yeah," he said, "but this is even better." He lunged out to her and under the water his hands ripped off her underwear. He dangled the hot pink silk thong in front of her before throwing them to the edge of the pool.

"You.. You..." she clenched her teeth in an effort not to smile. "How dare you!" she said and launched out to grab him but the only thing she caught was a mouth full of foam. Harry was faster than her in the water and before she knew it he had swam around her and grabbed her around the waist pulling her to him.

Their skin touched and Jennifer realized that it was only skin; he had nothing on either and she knew exactly what was protruding just near her buttocks. She smiled slightly at the way it started to erect right after they touched. She always loved the way their bodies fit so perfectly together. It was like he was the missing piece to her puzzle. He made her whole body become whole again; he made her heart become whole again. All her life she tried to find that missing piece that would solve all her troubles, that would make her proud, and make her feel safe in her own skin. And all along she thought it was somewhere else out in the world where she would never find it, but in reality it was right here on her doorstep. She had found it, she had glued the puzzle together to make him stay forever.

Jennifer squeezed Harry's hands in hers and pressed her back more firmly to his bare chest. He responded by kissing her neck, slowly at first, savoring her taste, then more eagerly. His penis protruded harder against her as she moaned every time he hit a soft spot. The water around them seemed to become hotter. Harry continued to flirt with her neck but now that didn't seem enough for her anymore. She wanted to kiss him, to pleasure him.

She twisted around in the hot water and foam, to look into his eyes just for a second, then to launch out for his lips. She kissed him hungrily, grabbing his face and pressing his lips more firmly on hers. He reacted almost instantly, it took him a few seconds. He started pushing her back in the water, Jennifer walked on tip toes because her feet barely touched the bottom. When her back touched the marble side of the bath, she swung her legs around Harry. While still kissing madly, Harry adjusted his hands firmly on her butt, positioning her to where he could slide in. He entered her with a kind of passionate force. He kept the movement of the force, while the water became hotter and hotter around them. He kept her firmly in place as he buried his head into her shoulder.

Jennifer moved herself, moving her hips in a sort of circular motion while Harry slid deeper inside her. A slight moan escaped her lips and Harry drove even deeper into her, holding it there as he moved his hands to her breasts. He went back to his movements while slowly caressing her breasts in his hands. Squeezing them tighter every time a moan of pleasure escaped her lips. His movements became faster and he pushed her up to where he was now kissing her breasts. He sucked and teased at her nipples as his drove even faster and deeper into her. Jennifer braced herself on the wall with her hands and threw her head back with pure enjoyment.

_He is unbelievable_, she thought as she gasped when Harry hit two soft spots at one time. She threw her arms around him and dug her nails into his back. She slid down into the water more and Harry cupped her butt in his hands, still moving faster in and out of her, he kissed her with a hot desire. She pressed her breasts against his chest, and he drove all the way into her. He stayed there while Jennifer circled her hips giving them both the utmost of sexual pleasure. He drove in and out of her a couple of more times and while breathing exceptionally hard (both of them) Harry once again drove all the in way her. Jennifer tightened her grip around his waist, threw her head back, and let her organism fly.

Chapter 10 -

Later that afternoon, Jennifer and Harry returned to the dormitory hand in hand with each other and both with a wicked smile across their face. The prefect's bathroom had been the perfect place for a sexual encounter and both of them were clearly satisfied. Harry ended up reading her poem and giving her some extra pleasure, which she returned gratefully.

The common's room was empty. Harry and Jennifer decided to take a nice little stroll around the lake so Harry jetted up the staircase to put on some dryer clothes.

"Be right back." he said and gave her a peck on the lips before leaving.

Jennifer made herself comfortable in one of the armchairs while waiting for Harry to return. She relived the moment in the prefect's bathroom over and over again in her mind and every time she just couldn't believe how wonderful Harry really was. She had never been this happy ever before. She thought she had knew what being happy really felt like with Brandon but she turned out to be very wrong. Unlike Brandon, Harry had a very unique ability; not only was he adorably cute with his untidy hair and the round rimed glasses but he had something no other guy ever had. Or either they had it but never had the likes to show it. Harry had a personality, not just any ordinary personality but one that hardly ever shows in a guy.

Most guys, that she had been with anyways, were just the same old thing every time. There was nothing new to find out about them at all, it was just.. well... "blah" They never treated you like you were somebody or make you feel a sense of belonging. The only belonging you were was there's, basically. They didn't care about you or what you liked or anything or the sort. They just wanted a girlfriend, either because they was tired of being single, or their friends made fun of them or something of the sort.

No guy she had ever gone with had showed her the love and caring that Harry had. He showed her in his love in every little thing he would say or do with her. Even when he wasn't with her, she could still feel his presence, his love. He cared for her enough to risk his life for her and then again turn around and allow her to do what ever she pleases. He showed her a different type of protection, not the protection that you would normally get from a guy like, "stay away from my woman, she's mine". Then turn around and walked away like she not even there. No. Harry was different. Harry cared. Harry loved her and Harry would protect her...

"Ready to go for that stroll?" a voice asked from behind her. Expect that wasn't Harry's voice, she knew it. This voice was cold and way to deep for Harry.

Jennifer twisted around in her seat. It was Brandon.

"Where's Harry?" she asked sharply and stood up facing him. She had a gut feeling something had gone wrong and Brandon was the main cause.

"He got a little tied up." He gave a piercing smile that ended up showing a pair of white pointy fangs for teeth. Jennifer's mouth dropped, she covered her mouth and started shaking her head. She stumbled back a couple of steps, "No." she gasped

Brandon gave her a ugly grin, "Harry was right, Jennifer." he said and walked to her still showing his teeth. Jennifer backed up more quickly and tripped over her own feet, landing on her back in front of the fire. "I am a vampire." Jennifer watched him as he more likely glided over to her, now staring down at her with that nasty cold grin. The fire light bounced off his fangs and made him look even more deadly.

"What have you done with Harry?" she said, scooting herself up she was able to grab a hold of her wand without Brandon noticing. She wanted Harry safe and she wanted to know what Brandon had done to him. Even if that meant hurting Brandon in the process, she didn't care. Brandon gave another menacing smile then said, "I've already told you, he got a little tied up."

"Don't give me any your games, Brandon, I want to know exactly what you did with him." Her anger started to rise, she stared back at Brandon with pure hatred. He just smiled, then bent down beside her.

"Why do you worry so much about him?" he said reaching out for a lock of hair that had fallen into her face. She slapped his hand with all her force and jumped to her feet. She pointed her wand directly at his face.

"Because I love him and I have more than enough right to worry about him." She glared at him. "Why do you worry so much about my relationships?" He jolted his head up and connected their eyes. Jennifer shivered at the cold, lifeless eyes

"Maybe because I don't want you having other relationships." He slowly rose, still keeping eye contact with her. "Not without me, maybe, I want only one relationship for you..with me." A shadowy light seemed to pass through Brandon's black eyes.

Jennifer shook her head a couple of times. This was all coming way to fast, she didn't need this right now. She would become too vulnerable and fall into whatever type of trap Brandon was making.

"No." she said and held her wand more firmly at his chest. "The only relationship I ever want to be in is with Harry, not you or anyone else. So do me the favor of telling me what the hell you have done with him." She stared, determined, into his cold eyes.

He simply did nothing, not a single thing. He didn't react to her threat or show any kind of emotion. He stood completely still with his hands by his sides and his face totally blank. Jennifer knew from her studying that he could have simply retrieved the wand from her and probably rip her to pieces but he did nothing. He could have token control of her mind and made her give him the wand but no, he just stood there and gazed at her.

They stood there in complete silence, allowing Jennifer's anger level to rise to where now she was shaking with fury. Though she felt like her whole body was trembling from head to toe, her hand that held the wand was completely still.

"I'll give you to the count of three to tell me where he is." she said. Brandon did nothing. "One... Two...please Brandon.." He gave a evil grin, "Three. STUPH... AHHHH" Faster than the speed of light Brandon rounded on Jennifer, making her drop her wand and grab hold of his arm around her neck, which was choking her.

She gasped for air, "Bran..don" she choked. She pulled at his arm feebly and dug her nails in his skin.

"Why do you want to threaten me for, Jennifer, I don't want to do this to you." He tightened his grip around her neck. She pulled on his arm with all her force this time but managed hardly anything. She tried with all her might to focus on Harry, and focus on finding her wand. She darted her eyes everywhere she could around the floor, searching for her wand. Still gasping for air, she tried to maintain her panic, to save all her energy and to conserve all the air she could get.

"You know," Brandon said, "I haven't had a proper meal in a while; been feeding off of animals in the forest. It would be pretty nice to have some human blood." Jennifer's heart began to pound against her chest and her struggle to find her wand became faster. She heard the sound of Brandon sniffing her neck.

"You smell so sweet." He grabbed the back of her hair with his other hand and exposed her neck. Just then, she spotted her wand. She got a glimpse of it laying just a couple of inches away from her right foot. But how to get to it? She thought back to the books she had looked in with Harry and Chasity about vampires. What was their weakness? _Think Jennifer_, she told herself, _think_. She felt Brandon lowering in on her neck, she could already feel the presence of those piecing white fangs.

_Think_.

She felt the tip of the fangs touch her skin, ready to pierce... and then... _YES_, she thought. The greatest weakness of a vampire is their feeding time. They are more than vulnerable when feeding; they aren't aware of what's going on around them. If she could just keep focus long enough for Brandon to get taken away in his feeding then she could strike.

_That won't be so hard_, she thought. Brandon's fangs pierce her flesh. She let out a scream of pain, but no sooner had the pain started had it ended. A rush of pure pleasure flooded over her and she felt as if she was having again another sensation like with Harry. Her whole body went limp and she had trouble focusing on getting her wand or evening standing.

Brandon let go of her neck and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her up against him. The more blood he drank from her the more weak she seemed to get and it became harder and harder for her to concentrate. She ended up focusing more and more on Brandon and how much pleasure he was giving her.

"Focus on the wand." said a voice in the back of her head.

"Get the wand, find Harry." said the voice.

_Harry_, she thought. And with that she began to struggle against Brandon's grip. She managed to lock her eyes on the wand laying only inches from her, then with all the strength she could conjured up, she back kicked Brandon right between the legs.

"AHHHHHHHHH" He released her and bent over cupping his groin. Jennifer jumped to the opportunity to retrieve her wand. She grabbed it, spun around, and aimed it directly at Brandon's chest. He was coughing but he looked up at her with pure shock.

"Don't you ever.. _ever_..put those nasty fangs on my skin again!" she gave him the meanest look she could give. She felt blood trickling down her neck and on her shirt. Then she stared Brandon straight in his menacing, right now shocked, eyes and said,

"_STUPEFY!_"

A blot a red light shot from her wand and hit Brandon square in the chest, knocking him unconscious. He fell over on his side, clutching his groin.

Without taking a second look at Brandon, she hurled around and ran straight for the staircase. She took the steps two at a time and reach the boy's dormitory in less than a minute.

Not even thinking about her neck, now bleeding uncontrollably, she threw open the door.

"Harry!" She called "Harry, where are you?"

Jennifer ran over to Harry's four poster bed and threw back the curtains. Harry was laying on the bed, his glasses askew, unconscious. A piece of cloth was stuffed into his mouth, and there was ropes binding his hands to the bed post. He still was wearing the shirt, that was only damp now, but he had changed his pants.

She pocketed her wand and reached out for the cloth that was ganging him. She checked his pulse before untying the ropes. She didn't know for sure if he was alive or not from the way he looked. His face was almost pearl white and she could hardly see if he was breathing or not. Thank God that he was still alive, she found a pulse on him. Her heart settled down and relaxed a bit at this fact. After untying Harry's second hand, she searched for his glasses.

She found them lying on the floor on the opposite side of the bed, broken. She pulled out her wand.

"_Repairo._" she muttered. The smashed glasses restored themselves. She pocketed her wand again and walked back around to the bedside table where she put down Harry's repaired glasses. Then she sat down on the side of the bed and shook Harry's shoulder.

"Harry." she said. He didn't move. She shook a little harder. "Harry."

He still didn't move. She checked again for another pulse, he was fully alive, she knew that for sure. Then it hit her.

He had been stunned.

Brandon put the same spell on him as she had with him. Again she took out her wand. She pointed it at Harry.

"_Ennervate."_ Harry blinked. She quickly put aside her wand and retrieved Harry's glasses. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Are you alright?" Jennifer whispered, handing him his glasses. He took them from her and slid them on his face.

"Yeah... I think so... Brandon.." He pushed himself up quickly and tried to get up but Jennifer stopped him.

"No, Harry. Brandon's taken care of – for now." She gently pushed him back down on the bed. He stared up at her, his eyes full of too many emotions at one time. "Tell me what happened."

Harry screwed up his face in an effort to remember. Then before he was able to start, his eyes widened and he jumped up again, coming so close to Jennifer's face. She put her hands on his chest, "Calm down, its okay."

"No! Ron! Where's Ron?" He wildly darted his eyes around the room, twisted around towards Ron's bed. "He was here when I came up to change! Brandon got him too! Jennifer!"

"Okay.. Okay, just calm down. I'll find him." For the third time in under 30 minutes, Jennifer's heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest it was pounding so hard. What if something had happened to Ron? What if Brandon did more to him than her or Harry? God, how she wouldn't be able to live this down.

She pushed against Harry's chest and made him lay back down, "Relax, baby. Everything's going to be okay." She bent down and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her into a bigger embrace...

"What the.. Jennifer you're bleeding!" This time he pushed both himself and her back up. He twisted her head around and exposed her neck where Brandon had fed. "He bit you!"

"I know." she said and jerked away from Harry's hands. There was blood on one of his hands. "I was able to get away from him before he did any more damage." She picked up the cloth that had been ganging Harry before and pressed it against her wound.

Harry's mouth opened and closed a couple of times in shock. Then his face flooded over with pure anger.

"I'll be fine. I got him before anything happened." she said seeing the look on his face. She stood up, still clutching the cloth to her neck, bolted the door shut with her wand, then she went over to Ron's bed. The curtains were also closed like Harry's were. She threw them aside and spotted Ron sprawled out on his back. A cloth was also stuck in his mouth and his hands tied to the bed posts.

She realized that he too was stunned so before untying him she muttered, _"Ennervate" _

Ron twitched. Jennifer pocketed her wand quickly and removed the cloth. "Ron, you okay?" He opened his eyes and they insistently widened.

"Vampire! Brandon's a vampire!" he jerked his hands forward, trying to sit up but the ropes merely threw him back down. His eyes widened even more, he started pulling forcefully at the ropes.

"Ron... Ron...STOP!" she tried to calm him with her free hand. The other was pressing the cloth to her neck, she wasn't able to stop him. "Ron! Its okay! Calm down, let me cut you loss." But he ignored her, panicking too much. He was over reacting.

"Harry! Help me here!" she called. Jennifer kept trying to get hold of Ron's arm but he was flailing too much. She was starting to get weak, her loss of blood was catching up with her.

Harry came up beside her and grabbed Ron by the wrist. He then gave one big pull and the ropes broke.

Ron jerked off the ropes and threw them in the floor, still panicking and talking madly. "He came bursting in here! I didn't even hear him and then WHAM. I was hit with a stunning charm..."

"Ron! Just calm down!" Harry said, "Don't talk so fast, just rest, okay."

"Alright," Ron's eyes fell on Jennifer. She was starting to get dizzy and it seemed like the lights in the room was flickering. "Why are you so pale?" Ron asked her. She started to sway. "Harry. She doesn't look so good."

Harry darted his eyes to Jennifer. "Oh my god..." Jennifer fell but Harry, just in time, caught her in his arms. The cloth slipped from Jennifer's hand, blood started coming out of her wound again. "She's lost too much blood." He picked her up and carried her to his bed. Jennifer's focus kept going in and out, she could barely see Ron's expression.

"Ron, go get Madam Pomfrey. Tell her that we have someone who has lost a lot of blood. Show her back to the dormitory." Harry said. Ron didn't move but sat there with his mouth gaped open.

"GO NOW!" Harry screamed.

Ron jumped up and headed for the door, "The door won't open." he said.

"Oh.." Harry said and he snatched Jennifer's wand from her pocket and unbolted the door. "Now go!"

Ron ran out the door and Jennifer heard his footsteps die out. She turned to face Harry. He gazed down at her and stroked her hair. She closed her eyes and felt his fingers touch her skin.

"Hold on, okay." He said and got up. He retrieved the cloth that was ganging Ron, the other one was already drenched in blood. He came back to her side and gently titled her head to the side. He examined her wound and when he faced her again there was worry on his face.

"The reason why you're bleeding so much is because he cut you also. It looks like when he went to let go he slid his fangs across your neck making a gash."

"I did get him to..to..pull away pretty fast." she gave a weak chuckle, "I kicked him in the nuts."

Harry gave a soft laugh and stroked her forehead. "I..I..guess I didn't feel it. I was too determined about getting away from him.." she went out of focus a bit, "and..and..getting to you. I wanted you safe."

Harry smiled, "I am safe. Tilt your head again."

She rolled her head to the side, exposing her wound again. Harry murmured something and then she felt a wet cloth on her neck, dabbing around her wound.

"I'll be right back." he said and he placed the wet cloth over her neck, "Hold it there, okay. You think you can?"

"Yeah." she said and placed her hand over the cloth weakly. Harry got up and walked to the end of the bed. She twisted around and watched him open his trunk and take out 2 shirts. He threw them down on the bed and pulled off his shirt (which was still damp). He then took one of the shirts and slipped into it.

"What's the other one for?" Jennifer asked.

He picked up the other shirt, which was a plain navy blue t-shirt, and walked back over to her. He gestured the shirt at her, "For you. You think you could sit up and put this on?"

"Yeah..yeah I can." She started to scoot herself up with one hand. Harry helped her by propping up the pillows behind her and scooting her back against them.

"Here let me take that." He took the cloth from her, dabbed her neck some more, then put it down on the bed. He set the shirt on the bed also, and then started working on getting her shirt off.

"Raise you arms up." he said. Jennifer did, very weakly but Harry was able to grab the bottom of the shirt and pull it up and off her. He then grabbed the cloth again and started wiping at her shoulder.

"The blood must have seeped through your shirt." He cleaned up her shoulder, then carefully examined her arms, back and stomach before helping her put on his shirt. It was a bit big but it fit good and it was comfortable.

"Thank you." she said weakly. He ran his fingers through her hair one time then placed the cloth back on her neck.

"Everything's going to be okay. You're going to be okay," He kissed her forehead.

"I promise."

Chapter 11-

Jennifer walked among the trees. The darkness slowly began to close in on her. She fumbled around in her pockets for her wand. It was gone. She quickened her pace as someone closed in on her. Their footsteps were growing louder and louder..

She broke into a run, swerving around the trees, deeper and deeper into the forest. The footsteps quickened and then.. WHAM.. she hit something solid. She fell to the ground, her head started stinging with pain.

She clutched her forehead, "Stop it!" she cried

_Why, Jennifer?_ A voice inside her head came. She screamed as the pain grew worse. _Why do you have to run from me? _The voice echoed in her mind.

"Get out of my head!" she screamed and threw up her barriers, shielding the voice from her mind.

A cold laugh sounded in the dark. Then something grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. A face, a very familiar face, came into her focus. Those black eyes, the thin cruel smile, and that pale skin. Oh, she knew that face very well.

"You will." said Brandon. He squeezed her arms tighter.

"No." she said.

"Yes you will." he said, "You are going to live with me forever."

"No!" she screamed. "Harry!"

Brandon gave a bone chilling laugh, "You want Harry. Well, there's your precious Harry." He pointed to the ground right under a tree.

Harry laid there. Dead.

Tears flowed down her cheeks and she sobbed harder than ever.

"No.." she whimpered. "No, Harry." Brandon pushed her towards Harry's dead body. "No one can save you now." He said. "You belong to me."

She fell to her knees and threw herself on top of Harry's body. She cried and cried until she felt like she didn't have any more tears left while Brandon stood over her, watching.

"Why?" she whispered. She stared at Harry's lifeless face, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Harry!" Jennifer jumped and opened her eyes. She was laying in a bed in the hospital wing, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cayla were stationed around the bed. Harry being the closest one to her, sat in a chair right beside her.

"What?" he said, gazing down at her. Jennifer sat up, and flung her arms around his neck so fast that she almost pulled Harry out of his sit.

"Thank God you're alive." She said, squeezing him tighter around the neck.

"Of course he's alive." Cayla said, "You okay?"

Jennifer didn't release Harry's neck. She was so glad that it was just a dream. But it seemed so real, Brandon's voice, the pain, Harry's body...

Harry pried Jennifer's arms from around his neck. "I'm alive, baby. I'm here." He took his hand in hers.

"You were dead," she said, "Laying under a tree, dead. Brandon was there. He killed you then he told me I was going to live with him forever." Jennifer screwed up her face in confusion.

"Where are you playing at?" said Ron. Hermione elbowed him in the side.

She shook her head at them, "It was a dream, Ron. I saw Harry dead in my dream."

Ron's eyes widened, "Oh."

Jennifer turned back to Harry, who's eyes had narrowed.

"I think I was running from him." she said to Harry, "I was in the forest, it was getting dark and I couldn't fine my wand. He was chancing after me, then he entered my mind." She screwed up her face again. "There was pain, in my head, it hurt so badly. It seemed so real." She looked at Hermione, Ron and Cayla.

Ron had his eyes widened, a weird expression on his face. Hermione seemed to be thinking hard about something, her eyes were narrowed and she was watching Jennifer. Cayla just sat there, listening to Jennifer with a content look.

She looked back at Harry. The image of his dead, lifeless face flashed right before her eyes again. She gripped Harry's hands tighter and shook the image out of her head.

"When I saw your body, I started to cry." she continued. "I kept on repeating why and then.." she hesitated. She narrowed her eyes in thought. Why had she said she was sorry? What did she do? She held Harry's hands and stared at the floor.

"Jennifer," Harry lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "What happened?"

She stared at him in deep thought. What could she have done? Brandon could have taken control of her mind and made her betray Harry. Or he could have changed her. She could have killed Harry under the control of Brandon...

"I told you I was sorry." She said slowly. "Brandon told me that I belonged to him, that no one could save me now." She stared at him. His eyes widened, he squeezed Jennifer's hands like they were his life source.

"Harry." Hermione stepped forward. Harry turned his head, so did Jennifer. "Remember your dreams about you-know-who? You sort of saw things before they would happen or as they would happen." Harry gave her a concerned look.

Hermione gestured her hand towards Jennifer. "Maybe Jennifer is getting some kind of prevision or something." Harry narrowed his eyes and glanced back and forth between Hermione and Jennifer.

"I think you might be on to something, Hermione." he said slowly. "But I just don't see how she could see something like that. Brandon doesn't have that type of connection with her, at least I don't think so. Maybe..."

Chasity bursted into the room. Everybody turned to look at her. Madam Pomfrey followed in behind her in a quick pace, "She already has enough of visitors, she doesn't need anymore..."

Chasity just ignored her and keep walking until she reached Jennifer's bed.

Eyes widened with fear, she said, "Are you alright? What happened? Tell me everything." She pushed through Ron and Hermione and came right up beside Harry. " I just heard that you were in the hospital wing. Ginger came up to me and James and told us. I just left James outside and ran here." she said quickly.

"I'm fine Chas, I'll tell.."

"Time for everyone to leave." Madam Pomfrey ordered. "She needs to rest. Go. Go." She started ushering Ron, Hermione and Cayla towards the door. "Both of you too. Come on now."

Chasity rolled her eyes. She grabbed Jennifer's hand, "You'll tell me about it when you get out?" Jennifer smiled and glanced at Harry.

"Yeah, Chas, I'll tell you everything." she said. Chasity smiled and turned to walk away, passing Madam Pomfrey.

"Come on, Harry, dear. She needs to rest." Madam Pomfrey held out her hand, gesturing him to come on. Harry turned to Jennifer with still a suspicious look on his face but he gave her a reassuring smile, kissed her on the cheek and got up. She watched him disappear through the door before turning to Madam Pomfrey. She just realized that she was holding a clear glass bottle in her hand.

"You're going to have to drink this." she said walking over to the side table and picking up a glass. "It will help you regain your blood faster." Jennifer watched as she poured a clear liquid into the glass.

"Here you go dear." she handed Jennifer the glass. "Now it will make you feel sleepy. The blood can regain quicker that way."

"Thank you." Jennifer said. She drank half of the liquid before her eye lids became heavy. Madam Pomfrey took the glass from her, sat it on the side table, then pulled the sheets higher up on her.

Jennifer sunk back down onto her pillow. She smiled at Madam Pomfrey who smiled back then left the room. She curled up in the covers, yawned, and then closed her eyes and fell into a deep soundless sleep.

The snow had all melted and now you could see little buds everywhere. The birds had came back to play their beautiful songs and the bees were buzzing about. Spring time is here. This time of the year had always been Jennifer's all time favorite. The weather was just right, and you just couldn't stay inside . To her, this is when everything starts over again. New life is born and everything seems so beautiful and bright.

Her last year at Hogwarts has been great so far. She had found true love and her powers were growing even stronger every day. She had finally passed the Apparation Test. She had been a little weak last year and wasn't able to pass it.

The scar on her neck had completely healed in a week's time with the help of Madam Pomfrey, she never did question Jennifer on how she had been wounded so badly. Jennifer was actually very grateful for that. No one knew about Brandon being a vampire expect for her, Harry, Ron, Chasity, Hermione and Cayla. They all knew what happened because Jennifer had told them all after she had recovered.

Ever since then Jennifer had stuck close with Harry, afraid to let him out of her site for one reason: her dream. She had thought about it so much that she now had it completely memorized in her head and she would play it over and over in her mind like a movie. She got so scared every time she would see Harry's dead white face glowing through the dark and Brandon's bone chilling laugh.

But it made her think. So many things ran through her mind whenever she would see it She tried to remember exactly how she felt in the dream, if she felt any different in her skin or if she could breath, anything like that. What really confused her was why she had told Harry she was sorry. She just didn't understand it, but she could only hope that it never happened.

Harry and Jennifer walked hand in hand down the stone steps of the castle onto the grounds. The sun was high in the sky and there was a slight breeze in the air. Jennifer wore a faded blue jean skirt with a black tank top and black flip flops. She let her hair fly back with the wind. Harry wore a pair of demin blue shorts with a white cut off t-shirt.

"I love the smell of spring time." Jennifer said as she sniffed the air.

Harry didn't say a word but squeezed her hand and led her over to the lake.

There they found everyone gathered around the shore.

Chasity ran around in the water, James chasing after her. Cayla was laid out on a blanket talking with Hermione and Ron. Surprisingly, Jennifer saw Ron's arm draped around Hermione's waist.

Jennifer elbowed Harry in the side.

"What?"

"Look." she said in a undertone, pointing at Ron and Hermione. From the corner of her eye Jennifer saw Harry grin.

"I knew they were meant to be." he whispered in her ear before walking over to them. Harry took a seat beside Cayla before gesturing Jennifer to sit down. She was about to when Chasity came racing up behind her, grabbing her arms and pulling Jennifer in front of her.

"Chasity, what are.."

"Save me!" she giggled, "James is trying to get me back." All the sudden Jennifer saw James running up towards her right. She was jerked sideways, facing James, by Chasity. He was getting closer and closer to her, "Hold it right there." she said with a grin, holding out her hands. They connected with James's chest. "What are you getting her back for?"

"Chasity splashed water on him." Cayla said.

Jennifer glanced at Cayla and then back at James. She smiled, "So you want to get her back for splashing you."

James nodded.

"Ok so what are you planning on doing to her?" Jennifer asked with a huge grin across her face

James smiled back at her. "I was going to throw her into the water." He glanced back at Chasity, who was trying to hide behind Jennifer, which didn't work to well accepting the fact that she is way taller than Jennifer.

"Oh.." Jennifer said with a evil grin on her face. She took her right hand and placed it on Chasity's hand that was gripped onto her left arm. Then she jerked Chasity's hand off her and stepped aside. "Go ahead!"

Chasity didn't have time to react because James instantly picked her up and carried her to the lake. "No!" she cried as Jennifer sat down beside Harry smiling uncontrollably. She locked her arm in Harry's and waved at the helpless Chasity. "I'm going to get you back for this." she yelled pointing at Jennifer.

"You know you like the attention from James!" she laughed. "You were just playing hard to get. I know I do it all the time!" Chasity went slightly pink.

"Have a nice swim!" Ron called just before Chasity was thrown into the lake with a big SPLASH. James went racing in after her and just as Chasity submerged she was splashed by James.

Jennifer watched as James and Chasity wrestled in the water, "They look so cute together, don't you think?" She smiled and drew her eyes away from the couple and back on everyone else.

"Yeah," said Cayla. "I've never seen Chasity more happy." she sighed. Jennifer looked over at Cayla and for the first time she really looked at her. She had a deep longing look in her eyes as she looked out in the water.

"Cayla," Hermione said, "What's wrong?"

Cayla shook her head a couple of times then turned her head towards Hermione.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about some things." she said. "I'm fine." She smiled at all of them.

"Ok." Hermione said.

Jennifer leaned her head against Harry's shoulder. "So.." she said, looking at Ron and Hermione form a sideways position. Both of them turned to her and Harry.

"So what?" Ron asked. His arm was still placed around Hermione firmly.

"So," Harry continued. "Are you two together or what?"

At the same time, both Ron and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Erm..uh.. well we.." Ron was glancing back and forth between Hermione and Harry. He looked nervous about answering. Jennifer smiled, lifted her head from Harry's shoulder and stared at Ron and Hermione.

Hermione was staring at Ron with her mouth half way open, while Ron started to turn a bit pink. He kept opening his mouth and then closing it again while staring at the ground.

"Well?" said Jennifer and Harry together, both smiling.

"We, uh, we..." said Ron slowly.

Finally, Hermione spoke up, apparently fed up with Ron's little cat-got-his-tongue moment. She punched him in the shoulder, rolled her eyes, sighed and then said, "Yes, Harry, we're together now."

"Hermione!" Ron jolted his head towards her with his mouth gaped open.

Harry and Jennifer looked at each other with a smile.

"What?" she exclaimed. "We have nothing to be ashamed of." Ron didn't say anything but go a darker shade of pink.

"Yeah mate," said Harry. Ron turned to him. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. I mean I knew it was going to happen sooner or later."

"You did?"

"Yeah. You two always used to get into go many arguments that after a while it just seemed like a big excuse to say you hated each other."

"Oh.." Ron lowered his head and you could see where his ears where starting to turn red.

Hermione scooted closer to him and pulled his hair away from his face. She lifted his chin up to her eye level and gave him the sweetest smile.

Harry and Jennifer glanced at each other, with pure amazement. Hermione had never gave that type of smile, ever, except when Victor Krum came to Hogwarts in the fourth year. And even then, her smile hadn't been near as bright as right now. She just glowed.

And so did Ron. His eyes lit up when he saw her smile and it seemed like all of his spirits had just been lifted. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Jennifer's eyes widened, she had never seen Ron kiss any girl before, let alone with such tenderness. She couldn't help but smile and squeeze Harry's arm tighter

"That is so sweet!" Jennifer said when they came back to reality. "I'm so happy for you two!"

Both of them smiled.

"Thanks Jennifer." Hermione said and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," said Harry. "I'm glad that you two are finally together. Maybe now we can talk without all the snapping at each other." He eyed both of them.

Both of them laughed and said together, "OK."

Chapter 12-

Jennifer had not seen Brandon ever since she had stunned him in the common room on the day she had been bitten. Matter of fact, no one had seen him in about 2 weeks. He wasn't attending any of the classes or coming in the Great Hall. He had just disappeared.

Jennifer was actually kinda grateful for this. She didn't want to see his face, not with that dream of him, of that face. She couldn't bare to see him. It was kinda hard for her to look at Harry now that she had the image of his dead face flash before her eyes every time.

That dream had made her paranoid and tired. Mostly every night since the first time she had had the dream she had been having a total repeat of it. And every time she would wake up in a cold sweat, breathing hard, and sometimes crying. Sometimes the dream would be stronger and more life like than before and that's when she would wake up crying, crying for Harry.

She never could get back to sleep, one because she wasn't able to settle back down, and two because she was scared that something worse would happen next time. So she would end up tip toeing down the stairs with her writing book in her hand, along with her wand.

She would sit in Harry's favorite arm chair in the dimly lit common room and write anything that came to her mind. She would think about the dream, write about the dream, write about Harry. Sometimes even Brandon. For hours she would sit in the dark and try to come to a conclusion about her dream. What did it mean? Was it trying to give her a warning? What if she could see into the future or something?

At this thought, Jennifer considered going to Professor Trelawney and might actually had of if it hadn't have been that Harry was the one dead. Professor Trelawney had a huge tendency to always predict Harry's death and both Harry and Jennifer didn't like it very much.

In their 3rd year, the first year they had Professor Trelawney, she had seen the grim (it's an omen of death) in Harry's tea cup. Well that turned out really great, considering the fact the grim was really a big shaggy dog, that was Harry's godfather, Sirius.

Tonight she sat in the armchair thinking of Harry. Her writing book was opened to a page where one of her all time favorite poems was written. She stared at it for a while and wondered. This poem, 'Presence', was about a dream also. She had written it long ago, over one of her summers. It had never accrued to her that this poem in a freaky sort of way resembled her dream. Now that she thought about it, she never really knew why she had written it.

Maybe this was a sign also.

This poem did talk about a dream with someone dead in it, but who she never knew. She read the poem again for about the 15th time.

_The darkness turns to day and my body seems to fade._

_I'm blinded by the light, until my eyes adjust_

_I will be ready for the fight_

_The fight through life_

_For time and time again, I have a dream_

_The same dream,_

_I fall to my knees; crying into the dark_

_I cry silently for I feel there is something to fear_

_A presence that is so real but it only lives in me_

_The shadow of the presence slowly draws near_

_It reveals the fear, a figure_

_I cry as the silence whispers in my ear_

_Chanting over and over_

"_He's gone, He's gone."_

_It burns my heart, I can't do a thing_

_I'm too late_

_The chanting subsides and the shadow draws away._

_My weeping stops and my eyes widened.._

_And then I awaken to a bright day_

_Never knowing who it was that laid cold in front of me_

_That's why I fight_

_I want whoever it is to stay alive_

_Whoever this might be _

_I know I can't be me with their presence._

Why did she write this poem? She thought to herself, putting her forehead on the edges of her palms and resting her elbows on her legs surrounding her notebook that lay in her lap. She stared at the poem, rereading bits of it over and over again...

..._It burns my heart, I can't do a thing_...

She can't help him, She can't just bring him back to life, but who? What happened to them, how did he die

_...That's why I fight. I want whoever it is to stay alive..._

...But who? Who was she talking about in this poem?...

_...Whoever this might be, I know I can't be me with their presence..._

... Brandon? Was she talking about him, that she just couldn't bare to see him dead? Or maybe her close friend Scott. She knew it was a boy, but there was so many that she cared about this way.

_...A presence that is so real but it only lives in me..._

...It was a love that was her secret. That's why it lived in her only. She loved this guy so much but never showed her true feelings...

Jennifer's eyes widened with sudden fear at her last thought. She raised her head up from the notebook and leaned back in her chair, shaking her head. "No." she said and pushed her notebook off her lap where it landed on the floor.

Still shaking her head, eyes widened, thoughts started rushing through her mind like a huge waterfall, all the thoughts poured into her mind...

_It was Harry_, she thought, she had written about Harry being dead in her poem. She had loved Harry even before she ever knew she did and now she had yet another thing that was about Harry's death.

Was Harry really going to die? Now that she had seen and written about it. Was this just a big coincidence or something? Or was this just life foreshadowing the future for her beloved? If it was then she was going to make sure the future will never come true, even it meant she would die in Harry's place.

She squeezed her eyes shut, behind them she felt tears starting to burn. She opened her eyes to a blurred vision of the dim common room. If that was what would save Harry's life then so be it. She would give her life to make sure his was safe. She blinked, and let a few tears roll down her cheeks. She drifted off into memories of her and Harry making love and of the night when he took her for that stroll near the lake...

... _Her face was beautiful. _He had said_. Her hair fluttered in the gentle breeze of the night air. Her eyes reflected the moon and stars in the sky. I was blown away by this girl's beauty, how she shown so beautifully in the moonlight. I was speechless until I managed to ask her why she was out here. Her smile had glittered like the moon reflected in the lake. My heart leapt up into my chest when a soft laugh had escaped her lips. 'I love the night.' ..._

...Those words had made Jennifer feel like the highest person on this earth. He had seen all of that is just little old her

Just then a sound echoed through the boy's dormitory, down the stairs, across the common room and reached Jennifer's ears. She jolted back to reality and wrapped her fingers around her wand fast. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and she stiffened at the thought of it being someone who she really didn't want to see.

As the footsteps grew louder, she grew more tense and now a hundred types of spells and jinxes was running through her mind...

Harry's face appeared in the doorway to the boy's dormitory. Jennifer relaxed and loosened her grip on her wand. She smiled as she watched him stretch out his arms and yawn. Then quickly, before he saw her, she wiped away her tears. He opened his eyes and spotted Jennifer. Now his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he walked towards her. She tried so hard to act and look as normal as possible, but the thoughts that kept going through her head and the visions had her struggling not to cry.

She managed a smile when he had crossed the common room and circled around to the front of the couch.

"What are you doing now here so late?" He asked as he sat down. He locked his hands together and rested his elbows on his legs, turning his head towards her, he met her eyes.

"Couldn't sleep..." She managed another smile.

He looked at her a couple of more moments before moving his eyes to the floor where he saw Jennifer's notebook laying open. His eyes narrowed more and he slide off the couch, reaching out with his hand and grabbing the notebook. He lifted himself back up on the couch and settled the notebook on his lap where he saw the poem.

Jennifer reluctantly watched him read it. She wanted to jerk it out of his hands so bad but she just couldn't find the strength nor courage to do it. She knew he was going to question her about it and she knew that if she gave a truly honest answer she would start crying again. Should she tell Harry that she possibly knew of the future, his future? Or should she just let it be kept her own secret? She knew she couldn't lie to Harry, even if it was for his own safety. She would end up blabbing all of it to him sooner or later. No matter how hard she tried to keep it a secret.

Harry had finished reading the poem and now he was looking at Jennifer through now very narrow eyes. He picked up the notebook and looked at the poem once more, then gestured his hand in the air with the notebook and said, "This is very good."

"Thank you." She said rather stiffly. She leaned forward out of the chair and gently took the notebook away from Harry. His hand fell down on the couch at his side but his eyes, still upon her's, stared her down like he was trying to burn a hole through her. Right now, she felt vulnerable to his eyes, she knew that he was trying to read her like a book and a couple of more seconds with this eye contact he would succeed, greatly. All of her emotions was still at their highest standards and still in her eyes fully.

She shifted her eyes to her notebook and started flipping through it as if she was trying to find something. She did this just to have an excuse not to look at him again. After rereading the same poem about 3 times, as if to look like she was proof reading it, Harry spoke.

"Who were you talking about in that poem, Jennifer?" He asked curiously. When she didn't answer, he asked again. This time she heard him slide of the couch and walk over to her seat, getting down on his knees and with a curved finger, he lifted her chin up to met his eyes and again asked the question.

"Who were you talking about in that poem?" He repeated while gazing into her eyes. She looked back into his beautiful green eyes for a moment, then tears started to blur her vision again.

"You.." she whispered, she closed her eyes and allowed one tear to fall from her eye. "A long time ago."

She squeezed her eyes shut tighter and more tears fell.

"Why the tears for?" He asked in a soft voice and Jennifer felt a warm smooth finger wipe away her tears, then caress her cheek sending more helpless emotions through her body.

She gave a watery smile, then opened her eyes. She let go of her notebook and brung her hand up to Harry's. She pressed his palm against her cheek and fell into his hand. She closed her eyes again, feeling the warmth of his hand pressed against her face. He rubbed his fingers back and forth against her skin and a chill went running up her spine.

She squeezed his hand and then opened her eyes. She took in a deep, shaky breath then truthfully answered his question.

"Because I've loved you way before I even knew my true feelings." She smiled and brung her other hand to his cheek, "And I just don't want to lose you." She whispered in a shaky voice.

Harry's eyes softened, "Oh, baby.." He took her face in both his hands and pulled her to him, connecting there lips in a soft graceful kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. She felt his love corse through her entire body with this one kiss and she held him tight, afraid so much to let him go.

He pulled away from her lips slowly and rested his forehead on hers. She kept her arms tightly around his neck. They both kept their eyes closed while they listened to each other breath. Harry's hands fell to her shoulders and then to the outside of her arms where he followed them up around his neck. He took hold to both of her hands and brung them in between the little space that was between her and Harry.

He then gave her one last kiss and lifted his head up to meet her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise you that." He said and he tightened his hold on her hands. She responded to his squeeze by squeezing back.

"I know," she said, "But why did I write that poem about you dead?"

"That's your own battle." he said glancing at her notebook.

There was a moment's silence where both of them sat there, Jennifer in the armchair, Harry on his knees in front of her, looking at each other.

Jennifer stared hopelessly into Harry's eyes, praying to the Lord above that nothing would ever happen to this wonderful guy and also to give her the strength to tell Harry everything of the actions she is willing to take for his life.

After another moment of silence, Jennifer took in a deep breath and went in for the kill.

"Harry... there's something I have to tell you." Her eyes wandered a bit from his eyes. "It's important and I think you should know, I mean it is dealing with your life and everything... and well..." She drifted off, not finishing the sentence, seeing how she thought Harry got the picture. She returned her focus on Harry, who seemed to be some what confused. He didn't say anything but look at her through narrow eyes. "I don't want anything to happen to you." she finished kinda quickly.

Harry still stayed silent. He stared into her eyes like he was able to see into her mind.

"Please say you understand what I'm trying to get across here." She said desperately, squeezing his hands tighter.

Harry looked at her for a couple of more seconds then stood up, pulling Jennifer up with him.

"Sort of," he said when Jennifer stood up, "but what does this have to do with your poem?"

Jennifer sighed deeply then backed up, letting go of Harry's hands, she bent down and picked up her notebook. Then she gestured for Harry to sit down at the couch.

He did and Jennifer seated herself beside him. She took in another deep breath, holding back more tears, then thrust the notebook into Harry's hands.

"What does this poem remind you of?" she said, twisting around in her seat to look at him fully.

Harry raised his eyebrows and opened her mouth, only to close it again. He stared at her with a stock look upon his face. Then, like he just realized the notebook was in his hand, he looked down at the poem, then back up at Jennifer.

"Read it again and think about what it reminds you of." She said with a little jerk of her head, gesturing at the notebook.

He didn't move, but still just looked at her, now his eyes started to cloud over with confusion and what looked like he was scared. Her tears were on the verge of escaping when she saw his eyes cloud over with that emotion, the emotion she brung upon him. His beautiful, bright green eyes was being destroyed because of her actions.

She blinked away her tears now. She reached out and grabbed Harry's free hand, "Trust me." She smiled into his clouded eyes.

She let go of his hand with a final squeeze and then nodded at him. He lowered his eyes from her's and began to read, his face had the look of pure concentration.

Jennifer leaned back against the couch and blinked back more tears. _I have to tell him_, she told herself. If she didn't, when that time did come, he would never know the whole truth of why. She wanted to be totally truthful and faithful to Harry, no matter how much the cost. She loved him, she loved him enough to die for him. But maybe telling him this now would ruin their happiness together. Maybe if she told him they wouldn't be able to talk or do anything without worrying if it was going to be the last time they ever did. They would both be afraid to separate because of that one thought that they might not ever see each other again.

_But it's the right thing to do,_ she battled against herself_, Harry deserves to know the truth._

Anyway, isn't that what a relationship is all about?

Chapter 13-

She didn't have time to finish her own question, Harry had finished the poem and now was looking at her with those cloudy green eyes. He still had that look of concentration on his face, but his eyes was slightly widened. Jennifer looked back hoping that he knew, that he understood what she was trying to tell her, so she wouldn't have to tell him herself. She really didn't want to, and with the dullness in his eyes, she didn't want to make them any duller to where she couldn't read any of his emotions or see the love in them.

"Harry.." She sat up straight.

"Do you mean," He paused and looked back at the poem. Jennifer saw his eyes scan down the page, "to tell me that this poem reminds you of..." He hesitated, shaking his head then screwing up his face in a effort to understand what he was thinking. He focused back to Jennifer and she saw his eyes was now covered with emotions that she'd never seen before. He opened his mouth, then closed it, he looked at Jennifer hard for a couple of moments then he spoke,

"This poem reminds you of your dream?" He asked. Jennifer said nothing but nodded her head, afraid if she opened her mouth to speak she wouldn't be able to. The tears would start to pour and the pale face of Harry dead would come running back.

Harry's eyes widened and he stood up, staring at her like she was mad. She couldn't let him think that, now was the time to explain and pray to God that he'd understand. He took a step back from her and Jennifer reach out and grabbed his wrist.

"Please," she said, tears in her eyes. "Just let me explain." She tightened her grip on his wrist when his eyes widened even more with fear.

"Harry, PLEASE!" Her voice became thick with emotion and her tears were let loss, falling down her cheeks, burning her like hot embers. She let her hand loosen and drop from Harry's wrist. She fell back in the couch, sobbing, her cheeks glistening from the hot tears. She felt so helpless right now, she felt mixed up inside and she felt like now Harry thought she was crazy.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed, "I just thought you should understand before anything happened." She looked hopelessly up at Harry. "I don't want my dream to come true...I don't want that poem to come true... I just want us to be true."

This time she reached out for him, taking a hold on his hand and standing up in front of him. Still crying, she placed her other hand on his cheek. She gazed pleadingly in his eyes, she wanted so bad for him to hold her, to tell her that he understood and everything was going to be ok, but nothing came. He just stared back at her, his eyes softened a bit .

Jennifer caressed his cheek as gentle as she could with her shaky hand. "Harry, please don't think that I want you dead, that I want to kill you. I would never want to see you gone.." Harry opened his mouth in protest, but Jennifer silenced his with a shaky finger over his lips, "That poem does mean something, and to me it does resemble my dream. Now what I think is.." she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, she gazed right back at Harry. "I think that both, the poem and the dream, are trying to tell me that you are going to die. How or why, I don't know. I don't know who will kill you either, but know this... I'm not the one you have to worry about. I would rather them kill me then take your life."

Harry said nothing, but the cloudiness in his eyes faded away, and they flamed up again with the emotion Jennifer knew as love for her. He released his hand from hers and wiped away her stinging tears, then he took her other hand on his cheek and brung it to his lips. He kissed her palm gently then pulled her forward wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Jennifer brung her arms up around his neck and Harry buried his face in the curve of her neck, he pulled her tighter against him and lifted her up off the ground. Then he sat her down, her bare feet touching the floor. He still held her in the embrace.

"I love you, Jennifer." he mumbled into her hair, "Oh god, I love you so much." He lifted his head up and met her eyes, tears where falling down from up under his glasses. Jennifer took her hands and pulled off his glasses, there were those sparkling pair of flaming green eyes, vivid with tears. Jennifer took her thumb and wiped away his tears, then she circled her finger around his eyes, her finger tingled at the smoothness of his skin. She gave him a crooked smile and then ran her hand over his eyes, closing them. Then she tunneled her fingers slowly in his hair and pulled his lips to hers. Harry tightened his arms around her waist and kissed back. She kept the kiss simple, loving, and showed him that she cared for him, for his life. She kept away from deepening the kiss by keeping her own tongue in her mouth. She just simply connected their lips together and allowed her love to corse through his veins, to send cold chills up his spine.

Jennifer pulled away from Harry's soft lips. She opened her eyes.

Harry was gazing back at her with the softest expression on his face, his eyes were soft, subtle, and his hands were so gently placed on her hips. Something was ticking in that head of his, something big. For him to look at her, and hold her this way something was about to happen. She saw his brain working behind those mellow eyes. She might know that he was thinking of something but one thing she didn't know was what is was he was thinking. The only thing she was able to do was stand here in his embrace and wait.

"Jennifer?"

"Yes." she brung her right hand to his cheek, along with a soft smile to light up those green eyes. He smiled back briefly before gesturing to her left hand, which still held his round spectacles.

"May I have my glasses back?"

"Oh," She shook her head, and raised her hand up to his. He took the glasses, stepped back, and slid them onto his face, adjusting them a bit so they fit just right.

"There," he said, smiling at her. "That's much better. Now," he stepped up to her and grabbed her hands, "I have something for you."

Jennifer stared at him for a moment, before saying, "Ok." She was a bit confused but from the way he was smiling, she assumed it had to be something good.

He squeezed her hands, then let go of them. He took a step back, then fumbled for his wand in his back pocket.

"You know," Jennifer pointed at his wand. " that it's really not a good idea to put your wand in your back pocket like that?"

Harry chuckled. " I know, Moody told me about 2 years ago, bad habit though." He gestured his wand with a little flick. Jennifer heard an almost silent pop before he placed his wand back in his back pocket. "Sit down."

"Why?" Jennifer took a step towards him and he smiled.

"Just sit." He twisted around and took hold on her arm, guiding her to his favorite armchair. She sat down reluctantly, as she did, she caught a glimpse of Harry's left hand. He was holding something, but what? Jennifer sat more willingly now, eager to see what was in his hand.

"I've been waiting for the perfect time to give this to you." Harry looked down at his left hand. Jennifer followed his eyes and her's widened with excitement and her heart started knocking against her rib cage.

Harry lifted his lift hand, which was in a fist. He then got down on one knee. Jennifer's heart did a back flip, her mouth dropped just a bit but she caught it before he saw.

He lifted his chin and met her eyes, fear seemed to jump out at her, but not a bad fear, the fear of being in love. Jennifer stared back into his eyes without hesitating. Harry reached out with his right hand for hers.

"Jennifer," he kept direct eye contact with her, "I love you with all of my heart. My world revolves around you, everything about you I love. Your smile lights up my life, your eyes make me melt when I watch them open from one single kiss. When your hands touch my skin I jump to life and I feel like I've never felt before. In my eyes, your whole body just glows and when I see you in the moonlight..." he paused with a smile, "I remember how much I want you to be in my arms, to be mine, my one and only, forever. Jennifer will you do me the great honor of marrying me?"

Harry released Jennifer's hand and then took what was in his left hand and placed it on his palm. A tiny black velvet box laid in his palm, he opened the box and held it up to Jennifer. Her eyes widened and she gasped at the most beautiful silver diamond ring she had ever seen. A single pink diamond rested on top of the shiny silver band. The fire light made it sparkle and Jennifer pressed a hand to her heart.

"Harry, I.. I.. Oh my god." Her eyes jolted back and forth between Harry and this unbelievable ring. After a couple of seconds, Harry took the ring out of the velvet box, he sat the box on the floor, then grabbed Jennifer's left hand, "Say yes." Harry held the ring at the tip of her ring finger, he looked at her with a hopeful look. Jennifer smiled at him, then took one more look at that gorgeous ring. Her heart did a double back flip and her mouth opened.

"Yes," she said." Yes yes yes! God I love you!" Jennifer's smile spread from ear to ear when she saw Harry's eyes light up with pure happiness. He slid the ring onto her finger. At that very moment Jennifer felt a sense of true belonging and her body warmed with all the love Harry put into this one ring for her. The ring fit perfectly on her finger like a Cinderella story.

Jennifer couldn't stop smiling while Harry lifted her left hand to his lips, kissing the back of her hand then pulling her up into an embrace.

"I love you." he murmured into her hair. He then lifted his head and connected their lips. This time Jennifer didn't hesitate to sliding her tongue deep into his mouth and twisting it around his.

They both deepened the kiss to where they were both sent to their own little reality. Harry kissed her so passionately, with such care that she melted into him and they seemed to become one. Her heart pounded harder against her chest and she ran her fingers through his nappy hair.

They kissed for a while longer until Harry pulled away. He kept her close to his body but pulled back his head to look into her eyes.

"There's one other thing I want to show you." He said and taking a step back he lifted her hand with the ring up to him. Jennifer narrowed her eyes in suspension. She watched as he took the ring off her finger and held it towards the fire, "Look." he said, pointing on the inside of the band. Jennifer squinted her eyes and moved a bit closer to Harry.

There she saw the words, _my moonlit beauty_, engraved on the inside of the band.

"Aw, baby, that's beautiful." She said with a smile on her face. Harry turned around, his eyes lit up with happiness, also with the light from the fire.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, until Harry placed the ring back on her finger. He went to pull her in for a kiss but the noise of two hands being put together very slowly into a clap, broke the beautiful moment.

Jennifer and Harry jolted around towards the clap, now bringing along with it a very menacing laugh. It was coming from the shadows in the back of the room, Jennifer had a good idea who it was so she stuck her hand into her pocket and gripped her wand.

"Now, now," a voice came from the shadows along with a tut-tut noise, "Why so defensive?" Then out walked Brandon into the fire light, his eyes flamed up with a smile and he seemed very calm.

Jennifer glared right back into his endless eyes with little and a lot of fear at the same time. The fear came from the prediction she had made earlier about Harry's death, and the fact that she would probably be killed by this guy and those eyes would be the last ones' she would look into. But she kept her chin up and believed that maybe she would be able to save both herself and Harry by killing this creature that had taken over the guy that once was Brandon.

"Get behind me." said Harry and she shook her head away from her thoughts.

"What?" She twisted around and met his eyes. She wasn't allowing him to fight alone, she wasn't going to be the little girlfriend who was always saved by her knight in shining armor. Oh no, this was her battle too, and her and Harry was going to stand together.

"Get behind me and when I say run, you run." Harry's eyes gazed into hers, begging her and telling her to do what he said. She wanted to obey him but she couldn't, something inside her wasn't letting her stand back and watch her love die.

"No." she said, narrowing her eyes, "This is my fight just as much as it is yours." She stood her ground when Harry took hold of her arm.

"Jennifer please,"

"I said no." And she wiped out her wand.

"Now, now, let her girl stay were she is. I don't want to be fighting anyways, I just want to chat a bit." Brandon moved swiftly towards them. Jennifer saw him move closer from the corner of her eye and she whipped around to face him once again with her wand at the ready for any trick he had up his sleeve.

"Vampires don't chat for just any old reason," Jennifer narrowed her eyes at him with pure belief that he was up to something, "they usually do it to convince there prey they are just a friend, so next thing they know their blood is getting sucked out by the neck." She took a step forward, jerking her arm out of Harry's tightening grip.

Brandon gave a small chuckle, "Quite right, you are, my sweet love," his voice actually warmed a bit with the words, sweet love, "I could just be doing this to get you close enough so I can quench my thirst. I can hear your blood rushing through your veins, and after our last little encounter, I remember how sweet you tasted. It would do me a lot of good to taste that once again."

At that moment, Jennifer saw a fire blaze up in his eyes, a desire, for her. He wanted something more than to just chat. Oh, he wanted to try and win her over, to convince her that she was meant to be one of him. The little leech, he wasn't going to get very far with this game, she saw right through him to the vile creature he really was. Yet, she could see that all he wanted was not to be alone. He wanted to have someone to hold on to in the night and love, even if that type of love wasn't the love she wanted...

That was his weakness.. her.

Chapter 14-

"You will not lay one slimy hand on her." Harry's voice brung her back from her thoughts. He pushed her behind him with a gentle force, Jennifer didn't have time to react. She stumbled over her own feet and fell, catching herself with her hands braced on the floor she pushed herself back up. Her wand lied on the floor by Harry's feet, she had tossed it aside before so she would be able to catch herself. She took a couple of steps forward and bent down to grab her wand.

Her mind was racing with thoughts of how she could bring Brandon down, so many ran through her head at once, she cringed when a pain shot through her head. Not now, she thought, I have enough going on with out this. Jennifer fought back any more of the pain to the back of her mind. She drew herself up to her full height and put her focus back on the present, she was going to make sure Brandon didn't hurt both her and Harry.

She gripped Harry's arm, he didn't avert his eyes from Brandon, or even acknowledge the touch of her hand. She glanced at Brandon who was acting the same way.

"Harry," she shook his arm. He blinked, and his eyes came back to focus. He turned his head and looked down at her. "Don't fight, not now." she gave him the smallest grin.

He narrowed his eyes, then glanced back at Brandon. She followed his gaze, Brandon was smiling again but this time a look of satisfaction was in his eyes.

She jerked on Harry's arm, almost pulling it out of it's socket, his muscles tensed. He didn't turn his head back towards her but she spoke anyways, "What did he tell you?" she demanded.

This time he jerked, flinging her hand off his arm, she lost her balance by the sudden reaction and nearly fell back down to the floor if it wasn't for a pair of arms that caught her in mid fall. They glided around her waist and pulled her up against them, holding her fast. She had thought it was Harry for a slip second but when she opened her eyes, Harry was still standing in the same spot, but a look of anger and terror covered his face.

Jennifer tensed at the touch of Brandon's hands. Her skin crawled at the heat of his breath on her cheek. Yet his touch wasn't threatening, nor was it cold. It was gentle, securing and his chest was hard, muscular. She could feel a faint heartbeat, he body was warm and for the first time all year it felt familiar, like the old Brandon that she loved...

She relaxed a bit and fell against his chest, she started to lean her head against his chest and nuzzle under his neck but the sight of Harry stopped her from moving anymore.

"Thought you said I would never lay a hand on her, Harry," Brandon's breath teased at her cheek and hair when he spoke, she desired so much to kiss him. She relaxed more against him, this time letting him hold her up while she rested her head against his chest.

_So warm_, she thought, _so safe_... She closed her eyes and placed her hands over his.

He chuckled, "Seems to me, she likes the position, Harry, I think she's beginning to realized who she belongs with..."

"NO," Harry's voice echoed in the room, Jennifer jolted her eyes open just in time to see a bolt of red light coming straight for her and Brandon. But Brandon was too fast and swift and he dogged it easily, picking her up with one hand, he spun around and threw her to the floor, then shielded her body with his. Another jet of red light soared across their heads and Brandon whispered in her ear, "Stay here, my love,"

"No," she protested squirming around on her back to face him, "don't leave me." He smiled at her and brushed her hair back out of her face.

"I would never leave you, not again." He bent down and connected their lips, Jennifer responded immediately, drawing her hand up around his neck and pressing his lips more firmly to hers. She parted her lips, inviting him in but he only grazed his tongue briefly on hers before pulling his lips away, "You don't know how long I"ve wanted to do that." He smiled, a warm smile that seemed so much like the old Brandon she knew, he was still in there and he still loved her.

"Jennifer!" Harry's voice filled her ears and she shook her head. Harry? She had been oblivious of Harry for the last couple of minutes, Brandon had been the only thing she was focused on that she hadn't realized where she was or what was happening. She felt the ring on her left hand and she pushed Brandon back with all her force. What was she doing, what was she thinking? Brandon tumbled off her and stood up. Jennifer scooted up and sat indian style on the floor. She looked around her and saw that she was behind the couch, she fumbled for her wand and found it lost. She must have dropped it sometime before all of this.

"You lost, Harry," Brandon's voice rang in her ears, "She loves me now." A jolt of red light came shooting over the couch for Brandon, he barely dogged it, but gave a shrill laugh afterwards. "You can't beat me now. I have her on my side." His voice became cold again and Jennifer's skin crawled. What the hell had happened? She remembered falling back, but after that...

_Damn it!_ She thought and she punched the couch with all her force. How could she had been so vulnerable? She had allowed Brandon to seduce her, she had fell into his trap way to easily. When he had touched her, he had said something, something inside her head, telling her, persuading her to fall in love with him all over again and she had accepted, believing he was still the same old Brandon she had loved before his immortal state took over. She must still love him more than she thought, if she could fall into his trap that easy and forget all about Harry. She couldn't let it happen again, if it did... her and Harry's happiness would be ruined. The only way to settle it was to kill Brandon.

She would have to play along with his little game, and make sure that Harry knew her plan.

"Jennifer!" Harry yelled. She took in a deep breath and said a silent prayer that everything would turn out for the better, then stood up.

Harry stood in the middle of the common's room, his wand held out in front of him, his face flushed and his breathing ragged. She made eye contact with him and started trying to tell him through her eyes what her plan was, _let me go with him,_ she told him with her eyes, _let me gain his trust before you attack._

Harry's eyes widened with fear and he shook his head violently, he had gotten the message but he wasn't going to allow it. _Please_, she told him, _trust me._

He took a step forward, his eyes begging her not to go through with it. She took a step towards Brandon and wrapped her arms around his neck, he slipped his hands around her waist and jerked her into an embrace. Jennifer took the advantage and spun Brandon around were his back was facing Harry. She gazed into his green depths, he was scared and angry, she could tell he didn't want her to go with Brandon, but it was the only way.

_Trust me_, she told him again, _I know what I'm doing._

Harry gave a silent sigh and he nodded his head, the fear in his eyes didn't go away but he had allowed her to go through with it. She smiled at him, a worried smile but none the less a smile. He smiled back. _I love you_, she said.

_I love you_, he spoke back with his eyes and stopped smiling just in time before Brandon turned back around, letting go of Jennifer, he slide his hand into hers. Harry stepped forward in refusal but stopped when Jennifer held up her hand, her left hand. "Harry, stop," her voice broke a bit when she spoke, "I'm going with Brandon now, and he's right.." she glanced up at Brandon and shallowed hard. She focused back on Harry, drinking up every bit of his features and love with her eyes before she left, she didn't know when she would see him again or if she ever would, but that was a chance she would have to be willing to take. "I do belong to him."

Harry's mouth dropped, "but.." he made eye contact with her and she knew he was playing along, he knew that she really didn't mean it.

"No buts, Mr. Potter," Brandon chimed in, "You heard the girl, she said she belongs to me. Her word is law." He chuckled and let go of Jennifer's hand. He walked around the couch and stood in front of Harry. They glared at each other for a minute until, before Jennifer's eyes could register what just happened, Brandon grabbed Harry by the throat and threw him against the wall. Harry slid down to the floor, gasping for air.

"Harry!" Jennifer ran over to him, falling to her knees beside him, she put her arm around his shoulders. He held his throat, and started to cough up blood. "Oh my god." she whispered to herself. She brushed back his hair, his forehead was wet with sweat and his hair clung to it. She whirled her head around to Brandon, anger flooded her body. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" she shrieked. "I didn't think you would go and hurt him like this!"

Brandon stared at herfor a moment, then started to laughJennifer's body heated up with pure hatred for him, she clenched her hands into fists and started to shake. She held her tongue for as long as she could, she didn't want to blow everything. She sat there on the floor listening to Harry cough up blood and glared at Brandon.

"You shouldn't worry so much, Jennifer," he choked out before he stopped laughing, "He'll be fine, besides..."

"HE'S COUGHING UP BLOOD!" Her fury raised up another notch and she jumped to her feet. She wanted so bad to kill him here and now, to find something sharp, stab him and be done with it. But she didn't move, she stood by Harry and she wasn't going to let him touch Harry again. Besides, Brandon wouldn't hurt her, she was his weakness, he wouldn't dare lay a hand on her. He needed her, desired her, and without her he was nothing.

Brandon's brow raised slightly in shock, he stopped smiling and stared at her. "You love him, don't you?" He tilted his head to the side a bit, and his brow furrowed.

Now it was Jennifer's turn to be in shock, her anger subsided just a bit. What was she to say? She did love Harry, more than ever, but was she going to tell Brandon that and ruin the plan? He thought she loved him, and now he could see right through her, to her heart, something that he didn't own anymore. Harry owned her heart, he held it in his hands, and she wore his on her sleeve for the whole world to see. Why did she think that Brandon couldn't see that, of course he saw it, it was as plain as day, as bright as the sun. And with Brandon seeing that, it burnt him just as much as the actual sun would burn him to dust and ashes. Seeing her loving Harry hurt him more than dying, a part of him still strived to have that love for himself, he felt that the love she gave to Harry belonged to him first, so it belonged to him forever.

"Don't you.." Brandon's voice became stern and he walked forward, determination clouded his eyes. Jennifer's mind started to race with all the excuses she could think of, as he closed in on her. She back herself up against the wall, staggering for words that just wouldn't come, "I... I..."

"You what, Jennifer," his voice rose a notch higher as he grabbed her shoulders. All the pain and suffering washed back over her, the black hole that she thought had sewed up with Harry started to enlarge, sucking away all her happiness or love for anything, the memories of her and Harry together started to fade and with one simple shake her life as she knew it reeled itself away from her grasp. Now all she had was a mistake again, all she had was her own self pity to wallow in, all she had was the now unknown face of a guy she once loved that never before and now she didn't even know why she should ever love.

"Tell me the truth!" Brandon spat in her face, "I love you, you belong to me, you're mine and if I can't have you no one will! TELL ME! DO YOU LOVE HIM?"

Jennifer lifted her chin and met his black eyes, she might as well be just like him now, she doesn't even have to be a vampire to have no emotion. Now, it seems he has more emotion than her. Love hurts even worse when you are damaged so much that you don't even feel warmth anymore. She took in a slow breath, then answered his demanded question.

"No." That was it. That was all she had to say to get him to let go of her. Her legs staggered under her weight and she realized without him holding her, she was too weak to stand. She slid down the wall, hitting the floor with a small thump. Not one emotion came to her, no tears escaped her eyes, not even did she feel the touch of Harry's hand on her knee.

"Jennifer?" A soft voice came to her ears. She rolled her head to met Harry's heartbroken face. He seemed to be able to breathe properly, the coughing had died down, but around his mouth was blood that ran slowly down his chin.

"What?" she answered him bluntly. His brow furrowed with her retort, his eyes zeroed in on hers searching for some secret explanation that she only said it because of the plan. When he found nothing, his eyes widened with plain fear. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, this time his voice wasn't so soft.

"Nothing," she said, "I just don't feel anymore, no emotion at all. I'm blank, Harry, I'm sorry." Harry slid his hand from her knee and Jennifer turned away from him, hardly regretting she did. Now she came to focus in on Brandon, who was staring at her with a slight smile on his face, he opened his mouth to speak but Jennifer cut him off.

"Hold it," she threw up a hand in his direction, his mouth slid shut, "You can take that smirk off your face 'cause I don't love you either. When I said I had no feelings, I meant for everything." She looked back at Harry, "You can thank Brandon for that."

"What did I do." Brandon's voice became a growl. Jennifer remained with Harry's gaze while she spoke, "Remember me telling you and Ron about the black hole in my heart and if I didn't make up my mistake then it was going to suck me down until I was just nothing?" Harry nodded his head as the fear in his eyes grew. "Well... when Brandon touched me it happened, everything in my life as I know it is gone. Harry, I'm nothing."

"No you're not." Harry, somehow regained enough strength to grab Jennifer's face between his hands. The touch had no warmth to her, nor comfort. It was just a touch. "You're Jennifer Rose... better yet... you're Jennifer Potter."

Jennifer blinked... Jennifer Potter?... then she felt the ring on her left hand, the pink diamond that just moments ago had been put on her finger by the guy she... the guy she loved! Harry Potter was who loved her, Harry was the guy that brung her back once, he could do it again.

"Kiss me." she demanded frantically.

"No! She mine!" Brandon snarled.

"Kiss me." she said again.

"But... the blood." Harry stuttered.

"You want me to remember my love for you, to be Jennifer Potter, then kiss me..."

"NO!" Jennifer caught a side ways glance at Brandon, who started charging toward them. She turned back to Harry, Brandon's voice screaming in the background. "SHE BELONGS TO ME FOREVER... I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Now!" Harry pulled her face to him and locked their lips. Immediately, the secure warmth of his touch embraced her face, the memories of him and her together, the first time they made love, the first time they kissed... and the love, it came soaring back to her in a golden carriage that shined so brightly in her heart, the hole screamed in pain and retreated. Emotion filled her body, happiness, sadness, pride, anger, it all came back even stronger when his lips touched hers. And she felt strength, massive strength rising in her. She loved him, nobody else, and this time she was sticking to it. She pulled away from his kiss and opened her eyes. Harry smiled at her, he knew that she was back, she didn't even have to say a thing, her eyes did all the talking. She wiped the blood from around her lips.

"I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter!" Brandon's voice echoed through the room. Jennifer swung her head towards Brandon, Harry's hand slipped from her face. She looked at Brandon with a new anger and while she watched him show his fangs at Harry a new power started to rise inside her. "I don't think so." Jennifer growled low in her throat through clenched teeth as she stood up, "You'll have to get through me and do you want to hurt the one you love, Brandon?" She walked slowly towards him. He covered his fangs as she came to stand only inches from him.

"No." he said.

"So, if you love me, let me be...if not... then we'll settle it the hard way." Jennifer cracked her knuckles in his face, confidence rose inside her and her strength was aching to be shown. Brandon stared at her for a moment before he started to laugh, "I'm not going to fight you." he chuckled. Jennifer shrugged her shoulders and gave a little smirk, "So be it."

And with all the strength that was dying to come out, Jennifer balled up her fist and punched him in the face. He went soaring across the room, slamming into the brick wall near the stairs. She smiled widely as she turned around to Harry. His mouth dropped and his eyebrows rose in amazement. She walked over to him and threw his arm across her shoulders, then she helped him get to his feet.

"How did you do that?" he asked as they made their way to his favorite armchair. He was still pretty weak from the hit but with Jennifer's help he sat down in the seat. She looked down at him with a smile, then she swept her already blood stained shirt across his lips and chin. After the blood was wiped away, she ran the back of her fingertips down his cheek.

"Lets just say love is a deadly weapon, if you know how to use it right." Harry chuckled, then he glanced over towards were Brandon lay. "You think he's knock out." Jennifer turned her head around towards Brandon also, "Not nearly, probably just a bit stunned."

"Oh, well what are you going to do?" asked Harry, Jennifer slowly turned back to him with a smile.

"Can I borrow your wand?" she held out her hand. It was time to finish this herself, if Brandon didn't want to corporate with the fact that she loved Harry and that she didn't belong to him then he was better off dead.

"Sure." Harry reached inside his pocket and pulled out his wand. He placed it in her hand and Jennifer grasped it tightly. "Time to finish this, once and for all." She turned her back on Harry and walked cautiously around the couch. She saw Brandon slumped low against the wall. He seemed to be knocked out but Jennifer wasn't taking any risks, she called out his name, "Oh, Brandon," he didn't move, she took several more steps towards him, "I didn't hit you that hard, now did I?" He still didn't move, only his chest moved from the slight breathing. She walked up to his feet and kicked one of them. It swung side to side, then eventually stopped.

"Sorry it had to end this way," she said and with that she lifted Harry's wand to his chest, "Avada Ke..." Before Jennifer could finish the curse, Brandon lashed out for her wrist and twisted it, making her drop the wand. He stood up and twisted the rest of her arm behind her back. She cringed as a sharp pain ran up her arm, but she didn't give in, she wasn't defeated yet. She looked across the room to Harry, who was now standing but he was struggling.

"Harry sit down, everything's fine." she reassured him but failed.

"No," he said, "He's got a knife in his other hand." Jennifer's heart started beating faster as her eyebrows rose, "What!"

Suddenly, Brandon twisted her back around to face him, "Your little boyfriend over there is right." he flickered the blade in her face, then placed it at her neck, "I could kill you right now and you wouldn't be able to do a thing about it."

"Go ahead," She lifted her head up more higher, exposing her neck to him, "Kill me, if you can. You've already showed me that you love me." She took a baby step forward, making the blade press harder to her neck. She felt Brandon flinch and he started to pull the blade from her. She started to relax, but just as she did, the blade pressed even harder back onto her skin.

"You know, that really hurt when you punched me." He narrowed his eyes and closed in the rest of the space between them.

"Really, that was what I was going for."

"Not be a smart ass." He jerked at her already twisted wrist and Jennifer heard a crack, she cringed in pain, but she didn't let the pain escape her lips. She closed her eyes and gathered up all the pain and stored it away as best she could before opening her eyes. She made sure the love for Harry shown brightly threw them. "But that's what I'm good at." Before he could do or say anything, Jennifer leaped up, making sure she avoided the knife, and kicked out, hitting him in the chest with all her force. He slammed back against the same brick wall again and Jennifer hit the ground on her back. She cradled her wrist in her other hand and she gasped for air. She regained her breath as quickly as she could while getting up, she saw Brandon doing the same thing, except he was having a little more trouble than her. That gave her enough time to spot Harry's wand, run up to it and grab it. She then swung around, aiming for Brandon but instead of aiming for him, she swung around right into the blade. It cut right threw her shirt and thrust inside her stomach. Instantly she dropped the wand and threw her hands to the fresh wound, she felt warm blood oozing out of her. She looked up at Brandon, her mouth dropped.

"Turns out I didn't love you, that hit knocked some sense into me." Brandon spat at her, she blinked, her focus was starting to go out. Brandon pulled the blade out and Jennifer fell to the ground. Her eyesight blurred, darkness started to surround her. She didn't know if this was the end for her, but what she did know was that Brandon had won.

Chapter 15 -

It seemed like only a minute, maybe two, that Jennifer had went unconscious, but it also seemed like life was so far away, waving goodbye to her and she would never see the lights of day again. Her heartbeat had slowed so much that she could hardly feel it pumping blood through her veins anymore. Darkness and numbness surrounded her...

But her mind, even without the heartbeat stayed focused somehow, she locked onto one pacific picture. Harry. He smiled at her, stretching out his arms towards her and telling her, like always, that everything was going to be ok. She heard his voice inside her head and held on to it, putting all her strength into not letting the image go. He started to blur and Jennifer strained with all that was left in her to kept him with her. He started to get further away... No, she thought, I won't lose him... but the thought didn't help, Harry kept drifting away until blackness covered her mind.

Then she opened her eyes.

She laid in a bed in the hospital wing.. alive.. she was alive! Death didn't take her at all, she felt life in her again. Sweet, sweet life flowed into her body, her heart jumped with pride. Her eyes wandered around the room, no one seemed to be with her but as she moved her head, the feeling of a hand tightly wrapped around hers came to her senses. She adjusted her eyes down to her hand. And there, with his head gently rested on the edge of the mattress was Harry. His steady breathing was music to her ears and the firm hold he had on her hand washed a blanket of warmth throughout her entire body.

"Harry." her voice was dry and it cracked terribly when she spoke.

Instantly, Harry popped his head up. A look of pure relief shown in his eyes as they connected with Jennifer's. "Oh my god... you're alive!" His hand cupped the side of her face, "I thought I had lost you." Fear reflected against his relieved eyes. She gave a weary smile, then squeezed his hand.

"I'm not so easily lost," Harry smiled at her as he tucked back a strand of her hair, "and you can thank yourself for that." He stopped moving and stared at her questioningly. She gave a small chuckle and pain shot through her. She cringed and placed a hand on the source of the pain. Her stomach still stung with pain from were the knife had impaled her earlier, but how long ago was it? She couldn't remember.

"Jennifer, what's wrong?" Harry's emotion flipped so drastically, from relief to complete concern for her heath.

"How long was I out?" She ignored Harry's concerned question. He relaxed, her asking a question told him that she was fine. He answered her question with a more calm voice,

"Almost a week..."

"And Brandon..what happened to him?" Her mind recapped the last thing she had seen before passing out. Brandon standing over her with a look of satisfaction on his face and a bloody knife in his hand. Anger poured into her by the gallons, that monster had played so many emotional games with her, loving her then hating her, then making her love him again. He tortured her so badly and now besides having an emotional scare, she would have a physical scare that would always remind her of how much he put her through. Not to mention almost killing her.

She stared at Harry as his eyes wandered around the room, like he was gathering up the right words to say, before they settled back onto her.

"He's dead," Jennifer's mouth opened but before she could speak Harry went on, "I killed him. When I saw you fall to the floor my rage took over. I didn't tell you but I had your wand in my other pocket and while Brandon was laughing over your body I hit him with the killing curse." Harry clamped his eyes shut, "I told myself I would never see that green jet again unless I was aiming it a Voldemort."

Jennifer squeezed his hand, "I'm sorry I had to put you through that." Harry shot his eyes opened, "Don't you dare say that," he demanded, grabbing her face in his hands so tight that she felt like he was smashing her cheeks together. His quick movements made her retaliate from his grasp but no sooner had she moved did Harry realized his actions and he loosened his hold into a gentle touch. "Listen, I wouldn't have cared who it was, I would have done the same thing if they had stabbed you. I did it 'cause I love you and I couldn't bare losing you." Jennifer's eyes softened at his sincere words, she placed a hand over his and pressed her face more firmly into his hand.

"So everything's ok now?" she asked.

"Yep,"

"Brandon's dead, I'm still alive and we're engaged."

"Yep," Harry repeated, nodding his head.

"When do you plan to go after Voldemort?" Jennifer ran her hand down his arm as she spoke.

"I'm not planning anything, the day will come when me and him met one last time. For now, my place is with you and protecting you from him." He caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"You figure he'll come after me now when he figures out I'm with you?"

"Yes, I don't doubt it for a second." He met her gaze straight on.

"And you're willing to take such a big risk?" Her voice became more serious and Harry tilted his head to the side.

"If you don't want me to, then I can just have that ring back then." A smile teased at his lips. She hugged her left hand to her chest and covered the ring with her other hand.

"No." she said, Harry laughed at her childish pose.

"Then you trust me to kept you safe then?"

"I guess..."

"You guess?" His eyes grew wider.

"Yes, I trust you."

A couple of weeks went by, Jennifer healed slowly but by the second week she was getting around school almost like normal again. She knew she would have a scare on her stomach for the rest of her life, she dreaded it because now whenever she would see it Brandon would always come to mind. She felt kind of bad knowing that Brandon was dead, in a weird way she felt like she had lost a small part of her heart. While she was still in the hospital wing, she would find herself thinking about the what ifs.

What if she was able to change him, how would it be now? Would he and Harry be good friends or what?

What if Harry hadn't of killed him, would he have crept into the hospital wing at night while she was alone and finish what he had started?

What if Brandon would have killed Harry instead, would it have been Brandon she would have woken up to?

But the only thing that came to mind after that was that he had put her through a living hell, and she didn't want to ever go back to that. Her mind was fully set on being with Harry with or without Voldemort. She wanted just as much to kill Voldemort as Harry does and she would go to any risks to help him defeat him. Besides, he had helped him defeat her enemy, she owes him that much by helping him beat his.

The last day of school had come with all its final laughs and goodbyes. But besides saying, see you next year, Jennifer ended her goodbyes with a nice hope you have a good summer, and hope to see you down the road sometime. As the day finally came to a slow end, Jennifer headed up to the Gryffindor dormitories to gather up the last bit of her things and meet Harry.

When she reached the entry, guarded by the fat lady, Chasity was waiting for her.

"Hey, figured you'd be coming up here." Chas greeted her, she responded with a smile then gave the password to the fat lady, "Apple lantern."

The fat lady swung the door open and Jennifer and Chasity climbed through.

"How did you know I'd be coming up here?" Jennifer asked while they walked up the stairs.

"Harry told me."

"Oh, well he's suppose to meet me in the common's room in a couple of minutes, I have to go gather up the rest of my things."

"Same here. Can you believe this is our last year here, it feels like just yesterday Professor McGonagall was putting the sorting hats on our heads."

They walked through the door to their dormitory and paced over to their beds, "Yeah, I remember McGonagall scared the crap out of me the first time I saw her but then again I think she as that affect on everyone." Chasity laughed, then grew quite as they searched the room for any of their belongings.

"How's the wound doing?" Chasity asked as Jennifer stuck her notebook into her backpack. She placed a hand over her wound.

"It's doing okay I guess." Jennifer applied, she turned around and sat down on the bed, "I mean I keep on feeling that Brandon is inside me somehow."

"What do you mean?" Chasity's brow furrowed as she sat down on her bed also.

"Well, its like with the scar Brandon will never be dead, he will always be a part of me, whether its just the feelings he felt while stabbing me or everything else he felt for me, I don't know. All I know, is that I can't help but have this weird feeling that a part of my heart is gone." As Jennifer spoke those words her heart felt like it was swelling and her scar began to sting a bit.

" I still can't understand why Brandon stabbed you. He claimed to love you then he turns around and stabs you, it just doesn't make sense..." Chasity trailed off.

Jennifer didn't bother saying anything back, her mind was more focused on the stinging of her scar, which seemed to grow worse as the seconds rolled by. She closed her eyes when she felt something tug at her heart. On the inside of her eyelids she saw a very faint image of a person. As she focused more on it a voice started to echo inside her head, calling her name. The person came closer and closer towards her and as it did, a misty image of a face came into view. It called out her name again and this time she answered. Right when she did the face jumped clearly into her eyesight and Brandon stared back at her. Whether he was smiling or not, Jennifer didn't get the chance to see. She shot her eyes open with a gasp.

"Jennifer?" Chasity's voice came as a relief to her and she let out a slow breath, "Did you hear me?"

Jennifer lifted her chin, "Huh.. Oh.. no, I'm sorry, what did you say?" Chas gave her a deranged look before replying,

"I said, what did Brandon say right after he stabbed you?" With the sound of Brandon's name, another tug knocked on her heart. Jennifer stood up, ignoring the tugging and reached for her backpack.

"Can we talk about this later or on the train sometime?"

"Why?" Chasity stood up also. Jennifer didn't bother meeting her eyes, she knew exactly what would be reflecting in them, confusion, worry, and a wanting to know the answer. So instead of telling her eye to eye, Jennifer slung her backpack over her shoulder and while making her way towards the door she answered, "I just don't feel like talking about it right now, that's all. Besides, I think I heard Harry and Ron downstairs."

"I didn't hear anything." Jennifer stopped with her hand on the knob at the tense tone in Chasity's voice. She was right, Jennifer really hadn't heard anything and Chas knew it. She turned around with a desperate plea in her eye.

"Well, it's been almost ten minutes, I suppose they would be down there."

Chasity stared at her for a long moment before snatching up her own backpack and pacing over to the door. Jennifer gave a small sigh of relief. She opened the door and was several steps ahead of Chas as they descended the stairs.

It was good timing and good fortune that when Jennifer reached the last stair Harry and Ron was walking through the door.

"I swear I won't miss that lady one bit." Ron said with a disgusted look on his face. Harry smirked at the comment then recognized Jennifer. She gave him a smile, forgetting everything that had just happened a couple of minutes before, and met him half way.

"I'm ready to go when you are." Jennifer exclaimed.

"Hey Chasity," Ron greeted over Jennifer's shoulder, she glanced behind her to see Chas glaring down at her like a skyscraper, her blue diamonded eyes burnt through her. Jennifer swore silently to herself before putting on a happy face for Harry. But that didn't seem to cover her irritation,

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked slowly, pointing his finger at the both of them. Jennifer heard Chasity start to inhale to speak and she fretfully burst out an excuse.

"Ah..ah..no," Jennifer blurted out rather loudly and a couple of 3 years who sat in the far corner turned their heads, "Nothings wrong." She grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it hard, telling him not to say anything else. She took a step closer to him, her brunette eyes blazed into his.

"Lets go, shall we, so we can get a good sit on the train home. Uh, Ron where's Hermione at?" Jennifer changed the subject and looked over at Ron.

"Oh, she saying some last goodbyes to the teachers. You know her." Jennifer faked a small chuckle and nodded. Then avoiding Chasity's gaze she twisted Harry around and made for the door.

It was complete silence all the way down to the Great Hall. When they stepped through the giant doorway, Jennifer spotted Hermione talking to Professor Flitwick who was standing on the table in order to see eye level with her. Just as she was fixing to walk up to her, Chasity finally said something.

"I can't take it anymore." Jennifer, Harry and Ron turned to look at her, "Can't take what?" Ron asked.

"Her," Chasity pointed a finger at Jennifer, "She's hiding something, I can feel it." She looked at Harry. They exchanged looks before Harry looked at Jennifer.

"Jennifer," he started slowly, "what's the matter?"

Jennifer lowered her chin and stared at her feet, "Nothing," she said, her voice higher than usual, "I just didn't feel like answering a question, that's all." Harry slipped a finger under her chin and lifted her head to meet his gaze, those green depths sparked a fire inside her. She stared into his eyes with tender love and guiltiness for her actions. But as she looked into his eyes a new emotion started to rise low within her, an overpowering hatred for Harry was emerging, a hatred that was clearly not hers. A low growl released from low in her throat, unyielding. Harry's eyes covered with shock and Jennifer clamped her eyes shut and jerked away from his touch. She drew her hand over her wound and fell to her knees in an effort to keep Brandon from overpowering her anymore.

_I do not and will not hate Harry_, she told Brandon from inside her mind, _I will not share my emotions with yours. You are dead to me, you are nothing to me. Get out of me and go to hell. _

"Jennifer.. Jennifer.." she heard Harry's frantic voice but it seemed far away. She barely felt his hands grip her shoulders.

_I'm part of you_, Brandon's slick voice slipped through her mind.

_Only by injury._

_By heart_. She felt a brush of fingers glide across her chest.

_No, you are nothing to me. _Now she slammed her hands across her ears and started to shake her head.

_You love me_, his voice became more demanding.

_I love Harry._

_You belong to me, Jennifer._

_No, I belong to Harry._ Tears started to swell up in her eyes as the pain on her wound began to increase at Brandon's angerShe doubled over, her head burrowing in Harry's chest. She heard nothing else but the sound of herself and Brandon.

_You are mine, Jennifer, you are to live with me forever whether I'm dead or not. I live in you._

_Go to hell_, she scolded him, _You do not live in me because I will not allow that to be. I am not yours and never will be. You are dead to me so you are dead forever. I have control over my own body and if I say you're dead, you are, no ifs, ands or buts about it,_

A low growl echoed inside her head but she ignored the protest,_ I want to be with Harry. Harry is the one I want to be with forever, no t you. Harry loves me, respects me... you tried to possess me, control me, take advantage of me. You call that love.. You don't know what love is._

Brandon's anger level hit the top and a fire was set ablaze right under her wound making her scream out in agony, but she didn't stop, _You belong in hell, to burn to death for all eternity. You are nothing to me, you are dead to me. I love Harry Potter, no one else. My heart is his heart, he is my other half. I love Harry. He is the only one, my true love, my soul mate..._

The fire began to spread and Brandon's growl became a scream, _No_, he gasped through clenched teeth, _you love me._

Jennifer heard his rapid breathing, his anger was ready to explode,

_No, Brandon... I hate you. _She said the words as easily as she had told Harry she loved him plenty of times before. Brandon screamed inside her head, the sound bounced of the walls of her body. Then the fire, the pain covering her exploded like a giant firecracker. She screamed in agony as the pain stung through her skin, she swore she felt the heat of the fire burning nice crisped little holes in her skin as Brandon seeped out of her through every pore on her body. She screamed as loud as her lungs would allow her, her body rigid with the angst.

Then as soon as the pain cringed her body, it disappeared. Jennifer fell into Harry and without thinking Harry pulled her into his lap. A crowd of people surrounded them but Harry ignored them and spoke silently in her ear, "Jennifer..sweetie..can you hear me?" He brushed back her hair. Her head fell limply on his shoulder and she replied with a groan.

"Good..good..can you tell me what happened?" He pushed her head over to where he could see her eyes, "Can you open your eyes?" he asked. Jennifer responded slowly, she inched her eyes open. She let out a long breath of relief as Harry's beautiful vivid eyes assured her that she was safe. Now she brung her hand up to cup his face, to feel the magnificent warmth of his skin and feel the luxurious chemistry crackle beneath her fingers.

"Harry." she whispered, a smile crept onto her face.

"Yes baby, I'm here." He covered her hand with his and pressed her hand more firmly to his face.

"Brandon," she released the name through dried lips. Her tongue moistened the cracks. Harry's eyes widened with fear and anger at the spoken name. "I defeated Brandon, Harry. I did it. He's gone.. for good now."

"What..Jennifer..I don't understand.. how did you defeat Brandon?" Harry said, baffled, as he stroked her hair nervously. She took his hand and placed it over her wound, he followed his hand and then looked back at her, shaking his head, tension between his eyebrows.

"Part of him was inside me because of the wound. He was alive in me, trying to take control over me just like before," Harry stayed silent as she explained, " the injury connected us, Harry, he was trying to become a part of me, my other half.." she coughed, it was hard for her to talk, all the pain had taking a lot out of her.

"Shhh," Harry cajoled, "just take your time, breath." The cryptic emotion in his eyes started to subside. Jennifer took in a stuttering breath, then continued, "what he couldn't understand was that I already had my other half..." she brung her hand up to his face again, "it's you, Harry, it's you, only you, it always as been." She ran her fingers down his cheek and traced his jaw line until she reached the corner of his mouth. She ran a steady finger across the silky smoothness of his lips, then lifted her gaze to his to find that tears were beginning to swell up behind those amazing, breath taking eyes. She smiled sweetly at him as she caught the first escaped tear, "I love you, Harry Potter." she now choked between her own tears. A smile broke out on his lips and he pulled her up to his face and connected their lips with the most intense love that Jennifer had ever experienced. She drew her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. The extreme ecstasy of Harry's passion coursed through her body cleansing and healing every pore that Brandon had damaged. The last thing he cleansed was her heart that swelled up three times larger and his love filled it, pushing Brandon away from every corner, dominating what was rightfully his.

Harry was the one who pulled away from the ecstasy, he gazed down at her, both of their faces gleamed with tears of joy,

"And I love you, Jennifer Rose." He said the words with pride and dignity as he smoothed her hair back. She smiled at him with no worries at all. She knew she would live a happy life with Harry and she would dye in is arms saying those exact same words.

Epilogue -

I went from hope to none at all in only an hour's time. The story of hope and yet none stands now where I sit writing this down. I am in love, yes, but with only a memory and I know that now. Deep thought has flooded over my mind and now I think a little too much for the choices I make. Too many times I have put myself in guilt for not thinking just one second longer. I stay put in this memory from risk of any other hearts broken on my behalf. But no more shall I weep for I know now the hope in love is gone. Trailed off with the chilling winds of winter. I know now I must let it go as it wants. I cannot control the love that is given to me any more than the wind blowing. I'm lost in time of the loved but shall be renewed by another brung in by the wind. I have hope, not in the memory, but in the new coming winds that shall carry the true love for me.

-written by Jennifer Pennington-


End file.
